


Tale of Two Worlds - Green and Blue

by Bastiat



Series: TTW - Green and Blue [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cannibalism, F/F, Murder, No Manpain nor Queerbait, No lesbian character was randomly killed, Post-Apocaliptic World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Violence, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastiat/pseuds/Bastiat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una reescritura de la historia, desde un principio, haciéndola un poco más coherente tanto en la trama como en el trasfondo. Es una historia profundamente Clexa, pero también va a existir una serie de líneas de progreso y una interacción más compleja entre ambos grupos.</p><p>El formato es un poco diferente al que se acostumbra, arranco post-ejecución de Finn y retorno hasta el comienzo. Pretendo darle un antecedente sicológico a ambos grupos. Y de ahí seguir hacia delante alcanzando al “presente”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El peso del mundo en los hombros

Tienda de la comandante

Alrededores del Campamento Jaha – Presente.

 

_Mis manos tiemblan, ensangrentadas, tiemblan también mis piernas que apenas me sostienen y mi corazón parece que va a explotar._

_Tuve que matar otra vez. Tuve que asesinar a alguien que quise, que depositó sueños y esperanzas en mí. ¡Ay¡ Pobres corazones demasiado gentiles para este brutal nuevo mundo… confiaron en la persona equivocada y ahora están muertos._

_Todavía puedo oír los gritos ensordecedores de Raven. Rasgando el cielo nocturno al ver el cadáver en el poste. Como si los hubiera gritado recién. Mi cabeza sigue repitiendo ese grito una y otra vez. ¡por favor que alguien la haga callar!_

_Todavía puedo sentir la vida abandonándolo en su última mirada, agradeciéndome por el crimen que acabo de cometer._

_Acabo de matar a mi ¿novio? Acabo de asesinar a este chico tonto que solo quería encontrarme. Asesinato por misericordia, por piedad, por amor, por mil razones que quiero olvidar._

 

Aún dentro de la tienda de campaña de la comandante, el aire es fresco y plagado de esencias boscosas. Hay un par de velas aromáticas alrededor. En el centro hay un trono hermoso con un respaldo de ramas lustrosas y cornamentas de ciervo macho, en un entramado admirable, con pieles en el asiento que ayudan a hacerlo confortable. Un alto trono, asiento del poder real del nuevo mundo.

 

Hay también un baúl grande, una mesita con armas de filo varias, un par de baldes vacíos, una mesa con una palangana para lavarse, una mesa rústica amplia y firme al final de la tienda y a un lado hay un biombo amplio y sencillo que obviamente oculta una cama de campaña.

 

En el alto techo de la tienda bailan luces y sombras de las velas, cuales fantasmas que acosan los sueños. El suelo de tierra semiseco no desentona con la practicidad de la tienda. Es un refugio temporal, una sede de poder, y por los remiendos y rasgaduras, es evidente que ha visto muchísimas batallas.

 

Todos estos detalles se le escapan a Clarke. Todo su mundo se reduce al espacio que ocupan sus manos. No puede dejar de mirar la sangre gotear de sus palmas, secándose, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para calmar la tormenta brutal que azota su mente.

 

Apenas hace un momento, tuvo que tomar una decisión. Una brutal. Tal como cada una de las que tuvo que tomar desde que aterrizó.

 

_¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?_

 

Hubo un día en que lo único que tenía que decidir era sobre cambiar de ropa, trocar recuerdos, que libro leer, que amigo visitar.

 

Ahora cada paso es un riesgo, y a cada paso ella, solo ella y nadie más, tiene que sopesar QUIEN VIVE, QUIEN MUERE. Tiene que sopesar entre matar un amante, o dejarlo sufrir una muerte horrible, casi interminable. Con sólo 18 años recién cumplidos y desde hace un mes ella es juez y verdugo de demasiada gente.

 

No hace tanto, ella era una niñita. Una preciosa princesa rubia. Todo risas y algo de felicidad, compartiendo tiempo y emociones con su familia y amigos, pensando, soñando acerca de la tierra bajo sus pies. Aprendiendo a curar, y muy ansiosa por aprender la profesión de su mamá. Leyendo la historia maravillosa del mundo perdido que yace bajo los pies de todos. Protegida en cierta forma, del mundo rígido y gris que habitaba, confiada en que sus padres los guiarían a todos a un futuro venturoso, o al menos, menos incierto que el actual.

 

Y ahora es ella la única que debe que tomar las decisiones más difíciles, casi diariamente.

 

_¡quiero despertar de esta pesadilla interminable! ¡por favor!... quiero despertar…_

 

Clarke, ya gastó todas las lágrimas posibles, sus ojos desechos se alzan buscando el cielo, tratando de hallar una respuesta. No hay ninguna.

 

Tampoco hay cielo, solo las formas que arrojan las velas en la tela de la tienda.

 

Mientras tanto, su madre, y Canciller de su pueblo, acaba de arribar, entrando en la tienda y encontrando a su hija y su dolor.

 

  * ¡Clarke! ¿estás bien? Por Dios ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Cómo?... ¡Oh!.... ¡mi hija querida!, mi dulce niñita…



 

Al fin, Clarke retorna de su ensimismamiento, de sus pensamientos oscuros, y mira a su madre, con una mirada tremenda, una mirada desesperada, una mirada plagada de dolor.

 

  * ¡Tuve que hacerlo mamá! ¡tuve que hacerlo!
  * …lo sé corazón, lo sé…



 

Dice su madre, abrazando desesperadamente el cuerpo tembloroso de Clarke.

 

  * …l-lo habrían torturado, hora tras hora, lenta, dolorosamente… tajeado, golpeado… arrancando un pedazo por vez… el sufrimiento de 18 muertes.
  * …Lo se Clarke, lo sé mi corazón…
  * …tenía q-que hacerlo… tenia que hacerlo…



 

No saben bien cuanto tiempo quedan así, atrapadas en un abrazo extraño, Abigail abrazando a su hija con todas su fuerzas, Clarke con las manos abiertas a un costado dejándose abrazar, con la mirada perdida mas allá del hombro izquierdo de su madre, tratando de convencerse a si misma, que ella no es el ser horrendo, despiadado y brutal que su mente quiere hacerle creer que es.

 

Pero el momento para consolar pasa, de repente, a la entrada de la tienda, entran dos guerreros robustos, altos, con tatuajes en el rostro y trenzas en las barbas, ingresan y se plantan a cada lado. Tras ellos, la comandante de los doce clanes camina despacio pero confiadamente, acompañada de una mujer adulta y fornida con la mirada firme al frente, y un hombre robusto, más grande que los guardias tras ellos. Mas tatuado, mas brutal, con mas trenzas, y si puede ser posible, mas intimidante que todos los demás juntos.

 

Clarke recién entonces nota que al lado de su madre está Marcus Kane, Consejero de su pueblo, amigo de su familia, excanciller. Tal vez estuvo ahí todo el tiempo desde que su mamá entró.

 

Pero todas las miradas se posan en la comandante. La persona más importante de esta tierra maldita. Líder de clanes, portadora de muerte. Cuya sola palabra puede empezar una guerra, o terminarla.

 

Una joven mujer en sus 20s, arropada con una armadura elegante y vestimentas oscuras debajo de la misma. Como el resto de los Grounders, hay mucho cuero y poca tela en la vestimenta. Por la obvia dificultad de producir telas y la facilidad de cazar y despellejar animales.

 

La comandante tiene unas facciones suaves, pero una mirada poderosa, su rostro no demuestra la mínima emoción, ni deja traslucir ningún pensamiento. Hay una daga en el cinto, en la cadera derecha, pintura de guerra en su rostro, como una máscara. Tiene el pelo morocho y largo, maravillosamente trenzado en diseños a la vez prácticos y hermosos. Y dos mangos de espadas sobresalen a cada lado detrás de su cabeza. Creando un efecto único de poder y calma. De alguna manera, a primera vista, está más que claro que ella es peligrosa, y que quien ose desafiarla es hombre muerto. Es aún más intimidante que el hombre tatuado a su lado.

 

La comandante gira despacio y se sienta en el trono. Una mano en cada apoyabrazo. Levanta un poco la mirada, hacia todos y hacia ninguno.

 

  * La deuda de sangre ha sido pagada.



 

Y mirando directamente a Clarke.

 

  * Ahora hemos de llevar el cuerpo del asesino hasta el pueblo en donde se produjo la masacre, y a través del fuego, las víctimas y el victimario finalmente alcanzarán la paz.



 

Clarke tuvo solo unos segundos para componerse desde el momento en que la comandante ingresó a la tienda, respirar lenta y profundamente, usando el reverso de su mano izquierda para secarse los restos de las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos.

 

Su madre y Marcus se plantan a ambos lados de ella. Están a 3 pasos del trono, y a cada lado del trono están los generales escoltando a la comandante.

 

La comandante sigue mirando directamente a la rubia, no dignificando a los demás con palabras ni miradas. Solo la chica rubia existe. Y a ella le dice:

 

  * Elige tu escolta, no más de 4 personas, saldremos en una hora hacia la villa de Trigedaton.



 

Clarke tiembla, apenas, pero todavía. Se alza desde la tormenta de su corazón, atrapando una bocanada de aire, atrapando un poco de calma. Un poco.

 

Y como si resurgiera de un sueño, su mirada comienza a recorrer el lugar, tratando de esquivar el rostro de la comandante, pero al final ella se percata que de continuar obviándola, parecerá flaqueza, así que armándose con los últimos restos de fortaleza que le quedan, gira el rostro y mira directamente a los ojos verdes de la comandante.

 

Como es de esperarse, la comandante se percata de todo eso y aún más. La comandante ve el shock, el miedo, la rabia, la culpa. Ella ve las lágrimas secas en la pálida piel hermosa, el mechón desordenado de pelo rubio cayendo sobre el hombro derecho de Clarke. La pose descompuesta de un alma quebrada, que a pesar de todo vuele a alzarse de sus cenizas.

 

La comandante recorre el cuerpo de Clarke con la mirada y nota que Clarke es apenas más baja que ella, un poco más grande de cuerpo, sus curvas son mas pronunciadas, su piel bastante mas clara, de alguien que vivió toda su vida privada de luz solar. Clarke tiene los pechos más grandes y la cadera mas pronunciada que la comandante, todo ese cuerpo carnoso presionando una ropa que ha visto tiempos mejores. Un cuerpo que empieza a dejar de llenar las ropas que usa, indicando una mala alimentación en la última época. La piel mucho más suave que el terciopelo más sedoso del armario de la comandante. Y unos labios rosas que aunque ahora tiemblan, están secos y un poco quebrados, prometen enloquecer al que logre rozarlos.

 

Pensamientos nada apropiados para una audiencia entre dos enemigos a muerte.

 

Y luego… los ojos de la comandante se encuentran con esos ojos azules como océanos. Y por un segundo de más, se hunde, se ahoga en esos ojos. Azul tormenta, azul espacio profundo y flor imposible. Azules y bastos. Y en ese momento la comandante sabe, está absolutamente conciente, que esos ojos van a perseguir sus sueños hasta la eternidad.

 

La comandante sacude la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, tratando de componerse, de borrar (sin lograrlo) la sensación bochornosa en su estómago, los vellos erizados de su nuca y de sus brazos, el transpirar frenético de sus palmas. Pero sus ojos la traicionan, recorren cada milímetro del rostro de Clarke con un ansia vieja y oxidada. Con un fuego profundo y oscuro que renace. Arde en la mirada de la comandante un propósito claro, aunque aún no esté claro para ella misma.

 

_…Podría mirar esos ojos por siempre, olvidarme del mundo y de sus guerras, del hambre y del fuego, podría perderme para siempre en la mirada de esta rubia maldición…_

_¡Dioses! ¡Ni que tuviese 12 años!... ¡Que diría Anya! ¡es la tercera vez que la vez y ya piensas locuras!_

_¿Que me está pasando? ES MI ENEMIGO, esta rubia preciosa cabellos color del sol, bien puede tratar de asesinarme ¡BASTA!_

_Por más que sea una princesa del espacio, por más mirada perdida y ojos como el mar… ¡Pfffffff!!! ¡Lexa! ¡Componte!_

 

La comandante traga saliva perceptiblemente y pierde por un brevísimo momento la máscara de guerrera. Sabe perfectamente que sus generales, Indra y Gustus han tomado nota de todo lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Levanta el mentón un poco para volver a emanar firmeza, y se fuerza a mirar a todos los adultos presentes. Logrando retornar a la fachada de seriedad.

 

  * Déjenos un momento a solas.



 

Dice calma pero firmemente. La voz baja, tratando de no asustar a Clarke y a su vez imponiéndose sin lugar a discusión al resto de los presente. No aclara, pero todos entienden que ella intenta quedarse con Clarke y nadie más. Sin embargo sus generales, que han notado todos los detalles del momento anterior, no tardan en opinar.

 

  * HEDA (comandante)



 

Dicen a la vez, levantando un poco la voz.

 

La comandante ni siquiera parpadea. Su silencio es respuesta suficiente.

 

Tanto la gente del cielo (Skaikru) como la gente del suelo (Grounders) abandonan la tienda. Los guerreros reflejan su puesto de guardia en el lado de afuera de la tienda, los generales se alejan un poco, pero no quieren abandonar del todo el lugar. Después de todo, la chica podría intentar matar a la comandante.

 

Por su parte Abby y Marcus, hacen algo parecido. Se quedan cerca, “por las dudas”. Nadie habla, pero la calma no es total. Están todos alertas, en una tregua demasiado débil como para empezar a confiar. Dentro de la tienda hay dos adolescentes que tienen en sus manos el destino de miles de personas. Abby y Marcus no están acostumbrados a depender de los demás, menos que menos de la hija de Abby.

 

Abby se abraza sola, como buscando fuerzas. Fuera de la tienda está fresco, con el bosque cerca pero en pleno descampado, hay cientos de tiendas de guerreros alrededor. Las fogatas iluminan la noche. Hay un movimiento lento pero constante, el campamento está en marcha, desarmándose una vez que la ejecución tuvo lugar. Pero esto no lo notan los Skaikru.

 

  * ¡Dios! Marcus que estamos haciendo, son dos niñas, apenas dos niñas, y las estamos siguiendo ciegamente como si tuvieran todas las respuestas…


  * Abby, ya hablamos esto, sabes bien que los Grounders confían en la Comandante como si fuera un dios, y nosotros debemos confiar en Clarke, después de todo, ACABA DE ALCANZAR UNA TREGUA IMPOSIBLE, nos salvó del exterminio inminente hace menos de un día y para eso tuvo que asesinar un “amigo”. 
  * Dales tiempo Abby, dales tiempo.



 

La charla entre Gustus e Indra no tiene lugar con palabras, sino con sonidos. Es totalmente opuesta a la que tienen los Skaikru. Ellos han visto otras cosas. Ellos saben otras cosas. Desde la caída de la gente del cielo los han estado siguiendo a todos, siendo como son generales, los reportes pasan por sus oídos primero.

 

Ellos han oído cosas de Clarke, han sabido del primer intento de paz entre ella y Anya. Han sabido de la explosión del puente. Y del anillo de fuego. Clarke ya es muy conocida entre los Grounders del clan de Indra. Clarke es la princesa de fuego ( _faya prisa_ ) para muchos, e Indra presiente que muchos otros nombres más van a acumularse a medida que pase el tiempo. Esa joven posee una fuerza que molesta a Indra. Porque no es física, es algo más profundo. No es algo que Indra pueda doblegar, no puede palparse. Pero es más que evidente que salvo la comandante, no hay muchas personas más en la tierra que la puedan derrotar.

 

Gustus piensa lo mismo, y al igual que Indra, no para de resoplar y cambiar el peso sobre sus pies. “Mhmmm” dice Gustus ante el último resoplido de Indra. Ambos concuerdan que el actuar de la comandante fue impropio. La paz que ahora reina entre los Skaikru y los Grounders no debería haber tenido lugar. Pero Clarke convenció a la comandante. Cierto es que la oferta es muy buena. Cierto es que un enfrentamiento entre ambos pueblos hubiera sido terrible. Pero los Grounders habrían triunfado al final.

 

Indra, está profundamente inquieta. Las miradas de la comandante dicen cosas que no debería decir. Ella estuvo presente en las entrevistas anteriores con Clarke, y a menos que la comandante ponga las cosas en su lugar, la rubia va a causar muchos problemas a la coalición.

 

  * ¡Pfffffff! Dice Indra, dilatando las fosas nasales.
  * Mhhhhmmm, repite Gustus, presionando, si se pudiese, aún más los labios.



 

Dentro de la tienda la comandante relaja por el momento su postura feraz y su mirada mortal, sintiendo que ella no tiene que impresionar a la otra joven. Los demás han salido y ella siente que puede aflojar la pose un poco. Siente que Clarke no necesita a la comandante en este momento, necesita a alguien más cálido. Clarke está mal, notoriamente shockeada, así que Lexa decide ayudarla entablando una charla sencilla.

 

  * ¿tienes algún cargo o título al que tenga que dirigirme? Además de Clarke no conozco otra forma de llamarte



 

Clarke sigue mirando a la comandante, su entrecejo baja un poco indicando claramente que no entiende lo que dice la comandante. Y se puede ver claramente en su cara el momento en que finalmente logra comprender cual era la pregunta.

 

  * Solo Clarke, la Canciller es mi madre en este momento, y Marcus Kane es uno de los Consejeros. Pero yo carezco de título o cargo.



 

La comandante duda por un momento, pareciendo intrigada, su cejo se estrecha, pero se echa un poco para adelante en el trono, sus manos ahora se apoyan en sus muslos. Con una mano gesticula diciendo:

 

  * Pero tú eres la líder de tu pueblo, tus acciones mas que demuestran eso. Tomas las determinaciones, las decisiones difíciles, y ellos (indicando con la mano hacia el campamento Jaha) están muy felices al dejarte hacerlo. Ellos no actúan como líderes, no soportan el peso y el dolor de las decisiones. Ellos no nos enfrentaron en el anillo de fuego, ni buscaron la tregua, ni… ellos no son los líderes que tu pueblo merece.



 

La comandante siente que su pulso se acelera un poco y la mano en su muslo se vuelve puño, al pensar lo poco que los Skaikru valoran a Clarke. 

Casi como si fuera una ofensa contra ella misma.

 

Pero Clarke sigue en silencio, entendiendo bien poco de lo que la morocha habla…

 

  * …Solo Clarke…



 

Dice con una voz casi muy baja como para ser oída.

 

En cierta forma, Lexa, la Comandante de los 12 Clanes, Líder de la Coalición, está muy contenta al saber que a partir de ahora va a poder decir el nombre de la rubia sin sonar demasiado intrusiva, ni con demasiada confianza. Contenta, una palabra muy rara en su vocabulario.

 

Perdida en sus pesares como está, Clarke no ve la pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca de la comandante. Tampoco nota como esa misma sonrisa muta en preocupación cuando Lexa se percata que las manos de Clarke vuelven a temblar.

 

Lexa se levanta del trono y se acerca, deteniéndose cerca de Clarke y notando que la rubia no reacciona, se acerca aún un poco más, bien dentro del espacio personal de Clarke. Y por un segundo casi eterno, Lexa mira a los ojos de Clarke, así bien de cerca, y siente a Clarke respirar entrecortadamente, es entonces cuando Lexa nota que su propio corazón está galopando alocado dentro de sus costillas.

 

Lexa se da cuenta que está haciendo tonterías; es por eso que junta la poca dignidad que le está quedando y se dirige hacia el biombo, corriéndolo un poco para dejar al descubierto una mesita pequeña con una palangana para lavarse; y con un pequeño gesto se lo indica a Clarke.

 

  * Aquí



 

Dice gentilmente Lexa, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios.

 

Clarke está tan perdida en sus pesadillas que no la entiende. No logra conectar el objeto, con el momento y la necesidad. Sus manos siguen totalmente sucias con sangre. Clarke pone una cara intriga pero nada más. No se mueve, no avanza hacia el lavamanos.

 

Ahora es el turno de Lexa de parecer perdida en el gesto. En el tiempo de un latido de corazón Lexa se encuentra a si misma agarrando suavemente las manos ensangrentadas de Clarke y la acerca a la palangana, poniéndolas dentro. Pero Clarke, todavía en shock, no hace nada.

 

Y como si hubiesen hecho esto mil veces, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no fueran enemigos mortales hasta hace solo un par de horas, como si no fueran la comandante y la princesa que hace menos de un mes cayó del cielo en una bola de fuego, Lexa comienza suavemente a lavarle las manos a la rubia. Clarke la deja hacer y solo sonríe, muy tímidamente, pero no hace nada mas, se deja lavar. Lexa agarra un jabón crudo con olor a lavanda y maderas y suavemente enjabona las manos de ambas.

 

Una sensación cálida llena sus cuerpos. Un sentimiento casi olvidado, un mero recuerdo lejano. Ambas sienten que no hay guerra, ni muerte. Que nadie está en peligro, que todo está bien. Clarke no está sufriendo, y no tienen que soportar el peso del mundo en sus hombros, Lexa solo es una chica ayudando a otra chica a lavarse las manos.

 

Y el momento pasa. De repente, la tremenda dimensión de sus acciones golpea a la comandante. Y con algo muy parecido a una cara de pánico, suavemente deja las manos de Clarke en el agua. Agarra un trapo que está en la mesita, se limpia las manos y lo deja cerca de Clarke para que ella se pueda secar.

 

Lentamente la comandante da un paso hacia atrás, como midiéndolo para no caerse, luego gira y se dirige hacia el trono pero rehúsa sentarse. En vez de eso empieza a caminar por la tienda, su frente tensa mirando adelante, sus hombros tensos, su cara perdiendo la reciente paz. Cuando la rubia termina de lavarse las manos, la comandante vuelve a hablar.

 

  * Viajaremos lentamente para que el resto del campamento logre alcanzarnos y llegaremos todos juntos a Trigedaton. El viaje durará al menos un día y medio.



 

Clarke hace un gesto afirmativo, pero no se mueve. La frente de Lexa se tensa por un segundo tratando de comprender si la rubia entendió. Luego con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pequeñísima le dice suavemente.

 

  * Klark, deberías ir a tu campamento para organizar la partida.



 

Recién entonces Clarke entiende que la reunión terminó y que debe preparar la partida hacia el pueblo donde ha de realizarse el funeral.

  


* * *

 

Campamento Jaha.

 

Clarke, Abby y Marcus retornan al campamento, al franquear las puertas un par de personas alcanzan al trío para preguntarles que ha pasado.

 

Nadie puede salir de la estupefacción. Todo el campamento vio la escena a la distancia. Todos vieron a Clarke asesinar al chico. Y casi todos entienden que es la misma Clarke la que les salvó la vida no más de un par de horas atrás, y es por eso, que casi todos saben que Clarke tiene que haber tenido una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

 

Hay una especie de barrera invisible que rodea a Clarke. La gente se aparta al pasar. Clarke se dirige a su recámara para buscar un par de cosas y luego ducharse.

 

En la explanada frente al portón del campamento, Abby y Marcus dan un resumen de lo ocurrido a la multitud. Hay una tregua. Durante un par de días Abby se va a ausentar con Clarke para ir al funeral de las víctimas del chico y así cerrar el capítulo terrible de la masacre en Trigedaton.

 

Ambos tienen que tomar otra decisión. Técnicamente Abby es la Canciller y su partida pone a todos en riesgo. Técnicamente Abby o Marcus deben quedarse. No hay nadie más con la capacidad suficiente para administrar el día a día del campamento. Con la desaparición de las demás partes del arca, con el secuestro de los 100, con la muerte y el peligro de cada día en la tierra, con los daños de la caída, aquellos con capacidades de mando son muy escasos.

 

Y decisiones como la de este momento deben ser sopesadas con seriedad, independientemente de las emociones. Marcus quiere estar ahí para apoyar a Clarke como a Abby. Pero puede no ser necesario. Necesario es que alguien gobierne el campamento.

 

Abby debe poner en primer lugar al resto de los sobrevivientes, pero después de esta noche ella sabe que su hija la va a necesitar. No importa que tan mal estén las cosas entre ellas. Sigue siendo su hija, y lo que ha tenido que soportar hoy es demasiado para Clarke.

 

Parece ser un rasgo que se adquiere rápido en la tierra. Hablar sin decir nada. Marcus y Abby se miran y se entienden. Alguien tiene que ir, alguien se tiene que quedar.

 

Lo que ambos siguen sin entender, es que la que está al mando es Clarke.

 

* * *

 

Duchas del Campamento Jaha  


 

  * Que mierda pasó Clarke. Te di una daga para asesinar a la comandante, ¡no a mi novio!



 

Grita Raven, a las espaldas de Clarke, que está duchándose en las duchas comunitarias que funcionan más mal que bien dentro de los restos del Arca.

 

  * Raven, no puedo lidiar con esto ahora. No se por donde empezar. Él hubiese muerto de todas maneras y su muerte habría sido horrible. Yo hubiese muerto inmediatamente pero él no. Lo peor de todo es que se que no habría ni siquiera llegado a alzar la daga contra la comandante. Sabe luchar Raven, no llegó al cargo por ser tremendamente atractiva; lo consiguió porque lucha como un demonio, Lincoln me lo dijo. Y Raven… después hubieran muertos toda nuestra gente, no habría quedado nadie vivo.
  * Y-yo… Clarke, lo sé, es que… ¡maldición!... no se que hacer, estoy mal… ¡mierda! Clarke, porque él, ¿Por qué?...



Al ver a Raven tan mal, Clarke se pone firme, se tensa y toda la debilidad que presentaba hasta ese momento se va. Su gente la necesita, sus amigos la necesitan, y como siempre, ella asume el mando, a pesar del dolor. Porque como siempre, todo termina en las manos de Clarke.  


  * Raven, dúchate, rápido, cámbiate, vienes conmigo. Vamos a partir hacia el lugar donde pasó lo de masacre. Van ha hacer un funeral. Te necesito conmigo Raven.
  * ¿lo van a llevar?... no, mierda, sobre mi cad….
  * ¡RAVEN! Te necesito, no puedo hacer esto sola, escúchame, Raven, ¡ey!



 

Raven mira a Clarke con ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en el fondo sabe que tiene razón, que jamás hubiesen podido matar a la comandante, pero no por eso duele menos. Raven arregló una puta nave espacial para volver a ver a su novio, solo para encontrase al chico enamorado de la rubia. Y la rubia acaba de clavarle un puñal en el corazón al chico. Un puñal que Raven misma le dio a Clarke, pero para matar a la comandante. El mundo está totalmente al revés.

 

  * Raven, lo que tenemos no es paz, es una puta tregua. ¿me entiendes? Un paso en falso y estamos todos muertos. Los 100 siguen presos dentro de la montaña y en cualquier momento van a empezar a ejecutarlos. No tenemos tiempo Raven. No hay tiempo para detenernos a pensar todo lo que hemos hecho mal. Tenemos que seguir, porque si no seguimos adelante, lo único que queda es la muerte de los demás. Y Raven: NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA. Como en el Campamento de los Condenados, te necesito. El funeral va a sellar la tregua, y nosotros la necesitamos si queremos sobrevivir la noche.
  * ….Clarke… ok, ok, ok… Ducha, me cambio, agarro algunas cosas y salgo en 15.
  * No te pido más. Voy a hablar con Zoe y con Bell. Solo me pueden acompañar 4 personas. también va Mamá, aunque prefiero que venga Marcus. Es más diplomático y entiende mejor a los Grounders.
  * Clarke, tal vez sea mejor que ellos decidan quien va, es demasiado tenso ver la lucha de poder entre ustedes tres.
  * 15 minutos. Te veo fuera.



 

Clarke avisa a Bellamy y a Zoe Monroe que ellos la van a acompañar. Solo van llevar una pistola con un clip de reserva para cada uno. Otra para Clarke, pero ninguna para Raven. Y van a salir por 3 días al menos.

 

Bellamy ya pensó en ello desde el momento en que vio a la partida regresar del campamento Grounder, y mientras le pasa el arma a Clarke, le indica que Zoe y él ya están listos, y sonríe. Otra vez los condenados están a cargo.  


 

Clarke va hacia la sala del Consejo y se encuentra a su madre con Marcus. Quienes callan al verla entrar. Lo demás consejeros, Sinclair, Yerevenko, Bouden, Stein, están callados y muy quietos. Su rol es de consulta en cosas pequeñas, no este día a día de vida o muerte. Sus hombros caídos indican claramente que la situación los supera totalmente. La forma en que sus cuerpos apuntan hacia Abby, muestran que no importa lo que la Canciller diga, ellos la van a apoyar. Simplemente no saben que hacer y confían, ciegamente confían, en que los milagros sigan llegando sin cesar.

 

Clarke hace un gesto pequeño al grupo a modo de saludo, y mira a su madre

 

  * Y bien, cual de los dos va conmigo
  * Clarke, creo que debemos ir acompañados de una escolta de guardias. La mayor Byrne es una muy buena opción. La seguridad de nuestra gente está primero.



 

Responde Abby.

 

Con la voz mas dura y áspera que puede emitir, Clarke se dirige a su madre. Una mano sobre el arma a la derecha de su cinto, la otra en la cadera izquierda.

 

  * CANCILLER, mis escoltas son Raven, Bellamy y Zoe. Además uno de ustedes va a acompañarme al funeral. Luego del funeral voy a presionar por un tratado de paz, y si se puede una alianza para rescatar al resto de los 100 que siguen vivos en la montaña. Lo voy a hacer con o sin su permiso. Preferiría que me apoyaran en esto, saben, por eso de evitar la muerte de todos hace un rato. El que vaya a acompañarnos tiene que estar listo en 5 minutos frente al portón. No lo voy a esperar.



 

Con otro gesto Clarke se despide del Consejo, da la vuelta y sale rauda.

 

  * No puedes decir que no es obstinada como su madre.



 

Dice Kane, tratando de descomprimir un poco el ambiente. La escena fue poderosamente intensa aunque sólo duró un par de segundos. Clarke zanjó toda discusión con el peso de su voluntad. Una líder nata. Una líder a quien seguir. Marcus nota que la misma facilidad de mando que acaba de demostrar Clarke, él percibió en la comandante.

 

Una coincidencia notable.

 

Frente al Portón del campamento, Clarke se agrupa con Raven, Bell y Zoe. Los tres listos para la acción, tal como en el Campamento de los Condenados. Sin importar que en horas los espere la muerte o algo peor. Ellos la van a afrontar.

 

Mas atrás, salen Abby y Marcus, caminando con la frente en alto, como tratando de demostrar un poco de dignidad. Y agradeciendo que el resto del campamento no participe de las sesiones de consejo, o ella definitivamente habría sido destituida.

 

Al alcanzar al grupo, Marcus abraza a Abby y hace un gesto al los guardas. La puerta se abre.

 

El grupo sale y se dirige al campamento Grounder, que tiene casi todas las antorchar y fogatas apagadas y más de la mitad de las tiendas de campaña ya no están, la misma tienda de la comandante brilla por su ausencia, en su lugar hay un par de jinetes montados firmemente en sus caballos. Y a medida que se acercan Clarke no deja de pensar

 

_¿Como diablos llegué a esto?_


	2. La tensa calma antes de la tormenta

El Arca

15.000 kilómetros sobre el planeta Tierra – 4 meses antes de la caída.

 

 

El Arca, tal como lo llaman sus habitantes, es una estación espacial suspendida en el vacío. Es realmente grande, una compleja maquinara con partes que giran y otras que bambolean, con gigantescos paneles solares (muchos de los cuales tiene mas agujeros que partes enteras) y secciones rotativas, con larguísimas líneas de recolección de gases., Antenas por todos lados. El Arca es mas largo que ancho. Con una nota característica de remiendos por doquier. Un bote emparchado en un océano infinito.

 

Pero por sobre todo, el Arca es el último hogar de la humanidad.

 

Dentro del Arca todo es decadente, la luz que emiten las placas lumínicas en el medio de los pasillos es opaca. Las paredes de metal que alguna vez fueron blancas, poseen una nota ocre y gris que lo envuelve todo. El aire dentro del arca es denso y huele. Huele a encierro y a metal. Un aire reciclado demasiadas veces por maquinarias y filtros que hace décadas dejaron de cumplir correctamente su función.

 

El Arca vibra y ronronea con una nota que ya hace muchísimo tiempo sus habitantes dejaron de notar. Maquinarias y equipos de reciclado emiten un sonido continuo que se propaga como ondas por toda la estructura de la estación espacial. Ese ronroneo también oculta otro sonido, uno mucho más importante. Uno que alarmaría a cualquier ingeniero mínimamente capaz: constantes crujidos metálicos por fatiga del material.

 

Aunque el Arca es inmensa, hace muchísimo tiempo que volvió chica para sus habitantes.

 

A pesar de que la teoría Maltusiana de crecimiento poblacional estaba profundamente errada, el arca está al límite de habitabilidad. Luego de 500 años, cualquier lugar con espacio limitado y con el mínimo crecimiento vegetativo llega a un punto de saturación.

 

Los habitantes del Arca siempre pensaron en la misma como si fuera un gigantesco bote. La diferencia es que: El bote está demasiado lleno. El bote flota en el espacio. El bote no se mueve. Porque al fin de cuentas…

 

NO HAY NINGÚN LUGAR A DONDE IR.

 

* * *

 

Sala de estudios

 

Hay un par de niños y adolescentes que leen en silencio unos libros que han visto días mejores. Hay niños con libros de cuentos y ojos abiertos como platos ante las imágenes que derrochan las hojas desgastadas.

 

Y están los más grandes que leen con calma y sin cesar los libros que les permitirán perpetuar las labores de sus padres.

 

El arca se ha vuelto una sociedad de castas. Niveles sociales inamovibles basados en las profesiones de los padres heredadas a sus hijos.

 

Una sociedad rígida en su dinámica y aún mas rígida en sus reglas.

 

Cualquier delito, por mínimo que sea, se paga con la vida. Supervivencia del más adaptado a una vida sin sobresaltos, o mejor dicho, del mejor ubicado en la escala social.

 

Una sociedad espartana con una élite política que no hace más que perpetuarse en el poder y dilatar decisiones. Una austeridad permanente, rayana en la pobreza. Y una clase baja obrera, que está al punto mismo de la rebelión por inanición de sus miembros.

 

Todas las cosas en el arca han pasado de mano mil veces. Salvo los elementos orgánicos cultivados en la sección alimenticia. Lo demás tiene un desgaste increíble. Muchas cosas están a un átomo de desarmarse.

 

El tiempo, el uso, el ácido graso de las manos, han deformado libros y ropas, metales y plásticos, paredes y puertas.

 

Las familias compartes cubículos que llaman habitaciones, espacios mínimos donde preservar un poquito de privacidad. Naturalmente, ningún lugar en el arca es a prueba de sonidos, sino fuera por el ronroneo constante de la maquinaria, que opaca las palabras dichas a media voz, el lugar sería sumamente incómodo. Pero nada logra tapar las palabras en voz alta, los gritos o golpes.

 

Dentro de la sala de estudio hay un silencio relativo. Los jóvenes tratan de concentrarse desesperadamente. Cada segundo que pasen aquí es un segundo menos de futuro incierto. Cada página que devoran es un momento de escape. Aunque todavía no lo vean de esa manera, su hogar no es más que una gigantesca prisión y la sala de estudios es una rendija por donde entra un rayito de sol.

 

Hace mucho tiempo se usaban tablets y netbooks para estudiar, sin embargo, todo lo que sea mecánico-eléctrico tiene un período de vida limitado.

 

Además todos los objetos de uso cotidiano que contiene el Arca fueron fabricados durante el último tramo del capitalismo salvaje, bajo la premisa de la obsolescencia programada. Necesariamente las cosas deben romperse o cesar de funcionar para que los fabricantes puedan vender otras mas nuevas.

 

El problema es que ya no existen propietarios, fábricas, materias primas. O sociedad de consumo. O peor aún: un planeta habitable donde medrar.

 

Estudiar papeles gastados es lo único que queda, y los papeles ya están dando sus últimas bocanadas de vida.

 

Hay un régimen de rotación permanente en la sala de estudios. Un constante circular de gente nueva. Es la única manera de garantizar que todos lleguen a aprovecharla.

 

El arca está saturado y eso significa que todo espacio útil o se usa para supervivencia, o se lo comparte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------/\\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Duchas comunitarias

 

Tal como el aire, o la comida, o el espacio libre, el agua es escasa. Y la limpieza de los objetos de uso cotidiano, la ropa, y las personas mismas, se realiza mediante dispositivos de propulsión de aire a presión (lavado en seco). Lamentablemente otro de los grandes sacrificios que los “habitantes” del arca tienen que realizar es cambiar intimidad por higiene.

 

En una sala no lo demasiado grande como para llamarla salón, se alinean 2 filas de cubículos mininos a los costados y una bahía central en medio con parejas de cubículos, en total 20 cubículos apenas mas grandes que el tamaño de una persona adulta

 

Este es el lugar donde hay que hacer un último esfuerzo para parecer normal. Los ojos perdidos a la altura de los rostros ajenos, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea la propia desnudez, o la ajena. Por suerte, algo bien realizaron los gobernantes del arca al instaurar un ciclo de uso por géneros y edades. No siempre fue así, siendo como era en un principio, una estación espacial espaciosa y poblada con personal dedicado a la exploración espacial.

 

La gente se ducha como quien va al médico: con vergüenza pero con resignación. Después de todo, podría ser peor ¿no?

 

* * *

 

Sala de entrenamiento

 

El OTRO lugar de liberación de los cuerpos y las mentes dentro del arca. Vivir en el espacio tiene un costo terrible para el cuerpo. La ingravidez degrada los huesos y el funcionamiento del cuerpo hasta hacerlo inviable para subsistir.

 

El arca funciona bajo el principio de rotación sobre un eje fijo para crear un mínimo de fuerza centrífuga que haga las veces de fuerza de gravedad. Ayudado por el primer y único dispositivo de gravedad artificial que creó la humanidad. Nunca funcionó del todo bien, y nunca se pudo mantener una relación gravitacional de 1:1 con la tierra. Por eso, todo habitante del arca debe mantenerse en óptimo estado físico para subsistir.

 

En el arca no hay obesos porque no hay comida de sobra. Pero también, por el esfuerzo cotidiano de mantener un régimen de ejercicios que ayuden al cuerpo a lidiar con la vida en el espacio.

 

La sala de entrenamiento es unisex y un poco más amplia que los demás espacios comunitarios. Está permanentemente abierta y apesta. Apesta a cuerpos sudados y a metal. Apesta a aire cargado eléctricamente y goma gastada. Y no hay esencia artificial suficiente en todo el arca para hacerlo tolerable. Así que los habitantes simplemente lo aguantan. Como todo lo malo del Arca, lo aguantan porque no tienen otra opción.

 

Hay decenas de aparatos de ejercicio que ya no dan más. Las pesas fueron reemplazadas hace mucho por otras plásticas llenas de tierra. El metal de la mayoría de los objetos fue reutilizado. Las cintas de trote dejaron de funcionar hace mucho, es por eso que la gente trota en el lugar.

 

La mayoría del espacio de la sala está despojado de objetos, con planchas de goma en el suelo donde ubicarse para realizar las sesiones diarias de ejercicios.

 

Y junto con los ruidos de los cuerpos esforzándose, está el permanente rotar de gente para usar el lugar.

 

Aguantan los olores y los esfuerzos, la falta de intimidad, la falta de lujos, la falta de espacio, de seguridad en el futuro, de comodidad, de tranquilidad, de esparcimiento, de bienestar... Tragan profundo y mientras ejercitan sin cesar se mienten, se mienten sin pestañar: TODO VA A MEJORAR.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------/\\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Centro de Mando

 

Hay algo notoriamente extraño en lo que alguna vez fuera el puente de navegación del Arca. Nada ni nadie está controlando el exterior. De hecho lo que fueran las pequeñas ventanas de la cabina fueron cubiertas con placas metálicas desde el exterior hace siglos.

 

No hay cámaras ni sensores que pretendan guiar la nave hacia algún lugar. No hay pantallas que muestren objetivos o destinos. No hay personal a cargo de planear un viaje.

 

No. El centro de mando, las cámaras, las personas y el sentido mismo del lugar está orientado al control social. A la supresión de quejas, al condicionamiento de las ideas. Todo el sistema y todo el personal tratan de llevar un registro de comportamiento y opiniones de los demás.

 

Hay pantallas de seguimiento de los lugares comunes. Hay pantallas en pasillos y salas, hay incluso un buen par en las habitaciones de personas que hay sido demasiado descuidados y dieron sus opiniones a viva voz.

 

Hay mediciones de oxígeno, calor, humedad, agua, ruido, alimentos, radiación. Hay mediciones para todos los gustos. La mayoría luce perfectamente bien. Demasiado bien.

 

No hay sensores midiendo la felicidad, o el confort, o el deseo de vivir. Para “apreciar” tales cosas hay un amplio y contundente cuerpo de seguridad. El segundo mayor grupo de trabajadores del arca por su cantidad. Todo un símbolo.

 

Y es la jefa de seguridad y consejera Shumway la que lleva las riendas del lugar. Hay algo realmente fuera de lugar cuando el encargado de la navegación espacial se denomina jefe de seguridad. Hay un desencaje tremendo y notorio, y lo peor de todo es que nadie piensa que eso está mal.

 

En el CM están guardadas las armas de fuego. Perfectamente mantenidas y bien escondidas fuera de la vista. Un disparo contra una parte débil del Arca podría destruirlo todo. Pero por si acaso es mejor tenerlas a mano. Uno nunca sabe cuando las va a necesitar.

 

La docena de personas que trabajan en el Centro de Mando comparten con el consejero y el Consejo de Gobierno, la idea firme de que “gobernar” es controlar. Que supervivencia es lo mismo que vida. Que una prisión es un hogar. Y que el futuro se arregla solo.

 

No hay ninguna duda, el capitán del barco es un mero guardiacárcel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------/\\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Estación Agropecuaria (La Granja)

 

La garantía de supervivencia depende de una buena alimentación. Incluso hay un cartel grande que dice exactamente eso en la entrada de la estación. Eso es lo que piensa la mayoría. Al menos todos los que no trabajan en la granja.

 

El lugar apesta a cosas podridas, a ozono, a metal oxidado, a fósforo y a sulfuro. La estación está casi enteramente cubierta de estanterías llenas de placas de siembra, agua y luz artificial.

 

La mayoría del material de uso diario debería de haberse abandonado hace siglos, pero la necesidad no conoce límites. El desgaste de todas las cosas es tan notorio que las estanterías se sostienes por una extra mezcla de pedazos de troncos secos y placas irregulares de metal.

 

La granja es la parte mas grande de la nave, largamente ocupa 1/3 del total, la mayoría de las áreas son “nuevas”, armadas con pedazos de satélites capturados y desarmados.

 

El espacio sobre la Tierra llegó a tener casi 20.000 satélites rodeándola. Ahora no quedan más que unos 50, y el Arca. Todo el resto fue reutilizado de alguna u otra manera.

 

Y la granja, ES EL ARCA.

 

La granja procesa los desechos orgánicos y los trasforma en nutrientes para las plantas. El flujo de agua es constante y la pérdida por consumo se recupera, apenas, por los paneles de captura de gases y partículas que rodean al Arca.

 

También se procesan los desechos del cuerpo humano. La orina, los excrementos, la piel seca, el sudor y la suciedad extraídos en las duchas son reincorporados al ciclo de vida mediante cubas de procesamiento orgánico. Se reutilizan las fibras vegetales para producir telas nuevas. Las cuales son absolutamente insuficientes para la demanda. Y las cuales tienen cabellos de los habitantes entrelazados con las fibras nuevas y fibras de ropa vieja; otro de los secretos perfectamente guardados del Arca.

 

En la granja trabaja la mayoría de los habitantes del Arca. Mucho del trabajo es repetitivo y el personal no conoce la ciencia detrás de las cosas, solo sabe como mantener el funcionamiento. Un grupo selecto se encarga de dirigir el sistema, como así también de guardar los secretos.

 

El procesamiento de cadáveres, la alteración genética y el clonamiento de las especies “de granja”. Los habitantes del Arca jamás cuestionan de donde sale las pequeñas partículas de proteínas cárnicas que consumen. Los habitantes del Arca jamás cuestionan nada, por eso siguen vivos.

 

La granja también es la mayor consumidora de oxígeno y agua, por eso las estaciones de procesamiento de los mismos trabajan sincronizadamente. El agua de la granja es bebida por los habitantes luego de un procesamiento, y los residuos de los habitantes son utilizados por la granja.

 

Aunque la mayoría de los habitantes del Arca trabajan en la estación, nadie nunca cuestiona algo tan elemental como evidente: no queda más lugar para establecer nuevos cultivos, y no hay forma de ampliar la estación.

 

El lugar apesta, y está absolutamente lleno.

 

* * *

 

Área de Servicio (MECA)

 

Lo que alguna vez fuera un mero puesto de ingeniería y la compuerta para caminatas espaciales se transformó a lo largo de los siglos en un verdadero monstruo.

 

Drones de control casi destruidos yacen por doquier, recuerdo de una época en que los ingenieros tuvieron la idea de “cazar” satélites para desarmarlos y reutilizar sus partes. Planes locos e imposibles que permitieron sostener el sueño de supervivencia un poco más.

 

El área tuvo alguna vez hasta casi 20 habitantes empleados, ahora son solo 3 mecánicos y una aprendiz.

 

Ellos son los encargados de arreglar los desperfectos del Arca. Una batalla que están perdiendo hace rato y que nadie cuestiona. Bueno, la aprendiz aún cuestiona, pero en soledad.

 

Los mecánicos son los únicos que sueñan todavía. Son los únicos que por las noches piensan en cambiar el estado de las cosas. Sueñan y esperan por la posibilidad de que el Canciller los convoque a que expliquen alguno de sus miles de planes para mejorar la vida de la estación.

 

Los drones de control ya no surcan los alrededores de la estación. Su vida útil cesó hace una centuria. Lo único que queda son las caminatas espaciales y estas siempre y cuando sea algo tan grave que valga la pena. Ellos piensan que tal vez ni siquiera entonces el consejo los va a autorizar.

 

Los mecánicos ya no cazan satélites, labor titánica que consistía en acumular gases de la descomposición de materia orgánica y usarlos como combustible para impulsar al Arca hasta una nueva ubicación, sacar drones, dirigirlos hacia los satélites, capturarlos, maniobrar por días en una deriva lenta y controlada. Calcular la masa de los mismos, y planificar usos para las partes. Desarmarlos, distribuir los retos y trabajar con pasión para dar vida a un nuevo espacio habitable. Así pudieron ampliar la granja y la misma área de servicio. Así crearon las líneas de colección de partículas y gases que agregan una cuota insuficiente de oxígeno e hidrógeno para mantener la vida.

 

El problema es que luego de 500 años, ya no quedan satélites que cazar. Los últimos 50 y tantos son partes de los sistemas de posicionamiento Glonass y GPS. Un par de aparatos de espionaje que hackearon hace siglos para vigilar el mundo debajo y un par de satélites climáticos para medir los niveles de radiación del planeta. Los dejaron estar por si alguna vez podían retornar al planeta. Pero los dejaron de controlar hace décadas porque nadie piensa más allá del día de hoy. Ni siquiera los mecánicos.

 

La última labor de los ingenieros fue desmontar casi todos los elementos de comunicación interestelar. Antenas y sensores de espacio profundo. El dolor que les produjo hubiera sido peor, si no estuvieran tan acostumbrados a abondar los planes sobre el futuro en pos de subsistir en el presente.

 

* * *

 

Estación de Manufactura (La fábrica)

 

La primera modificación que realizaron al Arca original fue una reorganización de funciones de sus respectivas partes. Una de esas partes se volvió un centro manufacturero.

 

Todo material no útil fue reciclado de alguna manera para servir al nuevo propósito de la habitabilidad. Después empezaron a modificar partes redundantes en orden de crear nuevas herramientas.

 

El arca en si mismo fue diseñada para ser extremadamente resistente, a diferencia de los objetos personales y utilitarios de uso común que fueron traídos desde el planta. Por eso los sistemas de seguridad y mantenimiento aún siguen aguantando mientras que las computadoras personales y utensilios de cocina, limpieza y otros hace siglos que dejaron de funcionar..

 

Al inicio, la fábrica era la encargada de mantener en funcionamiento los dispositivos electro-mecánicos. Las tablets, netbooks, paneles de sensores. Con el fin de la vida útil de estos objetos la fábrica se dedicó a reciclarlos. La adaptación es la clave de la supervivencia. Eso dice un graffiti borroso en la pared de ingreso.

 

Con la caza de satélites, la fábrica se amplió y se pudo empezar a crear ropa nueva, papel reciclado, utensilios de uso común. Barras proteicas de materia orgánica procesada. Y medicamentos.

 

La granja cría, la fábrica crea y el Arca usa. Ese es el círculo de la vida del Arca, la cadena trófica.

 

Castas y cadena trófica. Las claves para la supervivencia en el espacio.

 

Como todo en el Arca, la fábrica también vio tiempos mejores. Sin satélites para cazar, con sobrepoblación y consumo al límite, los planes de expansión se detuvieron hace tiempo.

 

Y como las demás partes del Arca, la fábrica guarda secretos terribles. Porque para manufacturar primero hay que contabilizar la materia prima y prorratear el producto entre la demanda. Y simplemente no hay suficiente para todos. Por eso en la dirección de la fábrica no trabaja cualquiera, como en el centro de mando, solo el núcleo duro dependiente del gobierno se encarga de las tareas difíciles.

 

* * *

 

Área Médica.

 

El área médica tiene mejor olor que el resto del Arca. Apesta a remedios y esterilizantes. Pero comparativamente: ES MUCHO MEJOR.

 

Hay 5 doctores y 10 ayudantes que tratan de asistir lo mejor posible a las más de 2200 almas que pueblan el Arca.

 

Son muy pocos médicos, y demasiados pacientes.

 

Si tuvieran un flujo mayor de medicamentos el trabajo sería un poco más fácil. Pero no hay tal.

 

Enfermedades graves no son tratadas. Enfermedades crónicas apenas lo son.

 

Cortes y fracturas. Partos y cuidados mínimos. Eso es lo máximo de realización laboral al que puede aspirar un médico en el Arca. Bueno, no es tan así. Obviamente este principio se aplica a la casta obrera. La casta política posee un poco mas de posibilidades. Acceso a calmantes, a sedantes, a tratamientos mejores y más prolongados.

 

Lo que nadie sabe del área médica, ni siquiera los ayudantes, es que los doctores son los encargados de llevar la cuenta estricta de crecimiento vegetativo. Aplicar eutanasias disimuladas, cercanas al homicidio. Calcular las raciones mínimas para mantener la vida de los obreros. Estudiar las variables vitales de los obreros y avisar muy secretamente quien va morir por falla total.

 

También tienen que analizar el aspecto psíquico de los habitantes. Cuando se acercan peligrosamente a la locura, o a la depresión grave. Todo signo de debilidad es un peligro, y los peligros son eliminados.

 

Son ellos los que dan el visto bueno a las uniones matrimoniales y los permisos de reproducción, porque en el área médica están los registros médicos de los antepasados. Lo que viene a ser algo parecido a una selección genética artificial. Una especie de “evolución guiada” que ya nadie quiere continuar porque sienten que no hay futuro, pero de todas maneras siguen adelante con el plan.

 

Ser médico en el Arca consiste en un poco de asistencia médica, un poco de apoyo moral, un poco de psicología, un poco de eugenesia, otro de resignación.

 

Lo que escapa totalmente de las manos de los médicos y ayudantes médicos del arca, es el cáncer que consume las almas de sus habitantes. Una enfermedad silenciosa y sin cura. Una enfermedad que nadie ve, nadie trata, y nadie se preocupa siquiera por detectar.

 

LA DESESPERANZA.

 

* * *

 

Sala del Consejo y Cancillería

 

Inmediatamente antes del Centro de Mando se encuentra el centro de gobierno del Arca. Si los actos simbólicos hablaran, el hecho de que el cuerpo de seguridad y control esté pegado a la sala gobierno es un grito largo y sonoro. Gobernar y controlar, en el Arca, es casi lo mismo.

 

La sala está más limpia que el resto de la nave, hay un cuadro viejo y descolorido, que retrata al Arca cuando recién se lo construyó. Hay una mesa central con jarras de agua y vasos de vidrio. Tres sillas a cada lado y una en la cabeza. Y una solitaria más atrás. Hay una pequeña ventana de vidrio que permite ver el espacio profundo. Una de la poquísimas que no fue tapiada.

 

En la sala hay suave aroma a flores que emana de un aparato sobre la puerta de acceso, un aromatizador que batalla contra el hedor general de la nave, emitiendo cada 5 horas un pulverizado de esencias. Junto con la sala de estudios, es el único lugar que tiene uno de estos.

 

A la cabeza de la mesa se halla el Canciller Thelonious Jaha. Un hombre de color descendiente de uno de los comandantes originales de la misión. Siempre ha habido un Jaha en el Consejo. Detrás de él a su derecha se sienta el Secretario de la Cancillería. Su amigo personal Marcus Kane, el hombre que suplanta al Canciller cuando este está muy enfermo como para asistir. Una mano derecha sin voz ni voto y que hasta la fecha jamás se opuso a ninguna decisión.

 

En la mesa alrededor del Canciller están los demás consejeros. Iván Petrov, Consejero por la Granja, Han Shan por La Fábrica, Kimberly Shumway por Centro de Mando, Raúl Delgado por Centro de Purificación, Jake Griffin por Cuerpo Científico y su esposa Abigail Larssen de Griffin por el Área Médica.

 

Un consejo absolutamente fiel y elitista. Fervientes adherentes a la causa. Dispuestos a todo por la supervivencia del Arca. Creyentes fieles en el sistema “democrático” los elige, una perpetuación de injusticias y privilegios.

 

A nadie se le ocurre siquiera pensar en la extraña representación política del Arca. Áreas como educación o mantenimiento no están representadas. La Granja tiene 1 representante aunque emplea a 1/3 de los habitantes. Jake Griffin representa al cuerpo de 20 científicos técnicos que lidian día a día con los problemas del Arca. Ni siquiera tienen una estación propia, recorren permanente el Arca solucionando problemas de todo tipo. Desde temas de genética hasta programación de sistemas. O estudios climáticos. Y su esposa, Abby, representa a los 5 médicos.

 

Inequidades que nadie discute. En voz alta.

 

  * “Buenos días consejeros, secretario. Espero que hayan amanecido bien. Empecemos con el orden del día por favor”. Dice el Canciller
  * “Buen día Thelonious, la granja reporta un funcionamiento normal. Los datos de generación son, como imaginan preocupantes, pero nos estamos encargando del tema”. Dice Petrov
  * Bien Iván, lidiaremos con eso más adelante, por lo pronto creo que podemos confiar en que la situación no empeore. ¿Han?
  * Buendía, si bueno, la Fábrica reporta funcionamiento normal, tres procesadoras de alimentos mal funcionaron anoche, pero las estamos arreglando. Nada grave por el momento, con las raciones ya producidas no creo que nadie detecte carencias durante las próximas 48 hs.
  * Bien, bien, ¿Raúl?
  * Buendía Thelonious, CP reporta 15 purificadores de aire saturados en la granja, algo normal para esta época del año. 3 purificadores de agua funcionan al límite, pero dada nuestras reservas creo que vamos a poder resolver esto a más tardar mañana.
  * Bien, voy a hablar con Carl para que mantenimiento ponga toda la atención en este tema. ¿Kimberly?
  * Buendía Thelonious, he tenido que lidiar con una serie de incidentes anoche, nada nuevo pero lo de la caminata espacial no autorizada del muchacho ha generado rumores innecesarios. Un tal Miguel Dunn fue arrestado por vociferar. Es soltero, sin hijos, trabaja en la granja, tiene pocos amigos. Recomiendo que se aplique el código.
  * ¿Tan grave es?
  * Habló en el pasillo, gente lo escuchó, y lo que dijo fue muy conciso. Habló sobre el volumen de oxígeno perdido. Creo los demás se hicieron la idea muy rápido. No podemos permitir que la noticia se propague. Detuvimos a todos los que lo escucharon.
  * ¿Recomendaciones Kim?
  * 1 mes de prisión para los detenidos y reprocesamiento de Dunn si es que Iván puede utilizar el cuerpo.
  * ¿Iván?
  * No necesitamos más materia orgánica de momento y no tenemos espacio para guardarla. Como siempre, agua y cabellos vendrían bien.



 

Un sudor frío recorre la espalda de Abby, tal como siempre sucede cuando esta conversación tiene lugar. La gente cree que la condena a muerte se realiza por flotación, que consiste en dejar flotar el cuerpo del condenado al arrojarlo por una compuerta hacia el vacío espacial, provocando la muerte casi inmediata por asfixia, un entierro en el espacio. La verdad es más terrible. Siempre es más terrible.

 

La élite es flotada, los demás ejecutados y sus cuerpos reutilizados como abono para la granja, agua para el Arca y cabellos para la fábrica.

 

El canciller nota como su amiga médica reacciona ante la charla. Son amigos desde la infancia y él siempre supo que Abby es una persona sensible, el cargo le queda grande pero ella lo maneja con eficiencia. Pero así son las cosas en el Arca y todos tienen hacer lo mejor que pueden con lo poco que tienen.

 

  * Algo más ¿Kim?
  * 2 cosas, con estos 15 detenidos estamos llegando a la máxima capacidad de contención. Casi todos son menores y la gran mayoría está alcanzando la línea (la mayoría de edad, 18 años, es el límite entre castigo con prisión y ejecución inmediata, lo llaman la línea, porque de un lado hay clemencia y del otro no) Cualquier otro incidente y vamos a tener que inventar algo. Por otro lado, anoche detuvimos a una joven, Octavia Blake, es una segunda hija.



 

Un ligero rumor recorre la sala. Cejas levantas y caras de asombro. Desde hace 50 años tener un segundo hijo es una condena a muerte inmediata para ambos la madre y el hijo. Control de natalidad para evitar la sobrepoblación.

 

  * ¿Qué edad tiene la joven? Pregunta Jaha
  * 15, la madre ya fue despachada de acuerdo a la reglamentación.
  * ¡por todos los cielos como se nos pudo escapar esto!
  * Corrupción. Sexo por protección. También lidiamos con el agente que la protegió durante toda estos años. Todo fue arreglado silenciosamente.
  * ¿ya la ejecutaron?
  * No canciller, mucha gente la vio y la sobrevive un hermano que trabaja en mantenimiento. Además creo que puede servirnos para un proyecto que ha estado rondando la cabeza de Jake y Abby por un tiempo.
  * Dime que eso es todo Kim, creo que son demasiadas malas noticias por un día.
  * Eso es todo lo que tengo que informar por hoy, hay un par de cosas que no merecen la atención del consejo, todavía.
  * Bien menos mal ¿Abby?
  * Buendía para todos, si, bueno, AM ha recibido el doble de consultas esta semana, no quise mencionarlo antes hasta no estar segura. La pérdida de oxígeno fue más severa de lo que creíamos.



 

Dice Abby, ocultando apenas los gestos de su rostro, porque ella ya no cree en nada nunca, simplemente acepta datos de los demás, y el hecho es simple, Kim no mencionó jamás cuanto oxígeno se perdió en el incidente de la caminata. Kim nunca informa todo lo que sabe, bueno para ser honestos, ninguno de los otros consejeros, su marido y ella incluidos, nunca informan toda la verdad. Siempre tergiversan los datos. Como lo que acaba de decir Kim sobre la chica. Ella no recuerda ningún proyecto, pero tal vez en alguna charla algo pudo dar lugar… Malditos misterios y secretos. La cantidad de secretos que conserva el Arca podría servir para construir una escalera hasta la Tierra.

 

  * Las nuevas consultas son con motivo de daños retinales, problemas respiratorios, y otros derivados de la privación de oxígeno. Por el momento los pacientes son todos obreros, creo que nuestra casta está perfectamente bien. Pero Thelonious, no puedo tratar el problema de base, mas casos van a aparecer. A menos que creemos oxígeno de la nada, el problema solo se va a agravar.
  * Yo me encargo Abby, no te preocupes, se perfectamente como lidiar con esto.
  * “Excelente Canciller”. Dice Abby, aceptando la mentira por lo que es.
  * ¿Jake?
  * Buendía a todos, Canciller tengo varias investigaciones que he comenzado. Los reportes de los demás consejeros durante el último tiempo me han llamado la atención y es por eso que decidí iniciar una serie de experimentos, 3 de momento, nadie mas sabe de esto, y no quiero informar nada hasta no tener datos concretos. Solo basta decir que aunque de momento tengo dudas, todavía no estoy preocupado. ¿es suficiente?
  * Confío en ti Jake. Tienes carta blanca para continuar. ¿algo más?



 

Todos se miran y nadie tiene más que agregar. Cualquiera sean los “otros” problemas, los consejeros confían en que podrán solucionarlos… mañana.

 

  * Si eso es todo, la sesión llega a su final. Que tengan buen día consejeros, secretario.



 

Otra sesión inútil, otra dilación. El método del Consejo para lidiar con los problemas, postergar y dilatar, eventualmente los problemas los van a alcanzar.

 

No lo saben aún, o más bien, no lo quieren saber. Pero el reloj está corriendo.


	3. Las últimas tormentas

Planeta Tierra

Polis. Ciudad Capital de la Coalición de Clanes.

 

Antes que salga el sol la ciudad despierta lentamente y se acomoda a su ritmo natural de trabajo. Las guardias de las murallas cambian de turno, los tenderos se dirigen a sus puestos. Los trabajadores salen a labrar campos y a pescar. Los cazadores se preparan para partir.

 

Una verdadera ciudad con casas y calles, murallas y gente.

 

Una ciudad imposible hecha de madera y ladrillos viejos. Viejos edificios con vigas como muletas para sostener columnas vencidas. Techos de paja, madera y remiendos. Pero una ciudad al fin.

 

Amplias calles de tierra por donde trajina un pueblo duro y silencioso.

 

Un pueblo que habita una tierra implacable, plagada de peligros mortales a cada paso, una tierra que no perdona jamás el más mínimo error. Porque errar es morir.

 

Un pueblo sufrido, valiente y fuerte. Un pueblo que jamás se da por vencido. Lucha y se revuelve hasta que vence o muerte intentándolo.

 

Un pueblo que hace siglos aprendió la única regla que importa: muévete o muérete.

 

No hay gente vieja en las calles, o mejor dicho, no hay gente realmente vieja, aunque se ve gente que lo parece, pues la gente parece más vieja de lo que es. Envejecer no es un privilegio, es una imposibilidad. Ya sea por enfermedades o por falta de fuerza en el combate, los Grounders no alcanzan una edad avanzada.

 

La vida en la tierra arde veloz y como una fogata demasiado alimentada, se consume con facilidad.

 

Los niños vienen al mundo sabiendo que tienen los días contados, y los adultos lo abandonan con una espada en la mano y una daga en la otra. Acá no se rinde nadie.

 

Por eso, aún antes de que amanezca, todo el mundo ya está despierto. La vida es demasiado corta como perder el tiempo.

 

La tierra se divide en territorios controlados por grupos humanos que se autodenominan clanes. Son los descendientes de una larga cadena de supervivientes. Son los nietos de los nietos de los que sobrevivieron un holocausto nuclear total. El Armagedón llegó y se fue, y los que quedaron no se resignaron a morir. Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas. Subsistieron inviernos nucleares, radiación, devastación, guerras interminables y conflictos diarios.

 

Los Grounders son supervivientes, son guerreros, son despiadados en la lucha y generosos con los suyos. Los hombres son grandes, muy grandes y las mujeres son muy resistentes aunque de menor tamaño. Una verdadera selección natural por aniquilación de los débiles.

 

Curtidos por el sol y los elementos, sus pieles son del color del té con leche. Todos tienen tatuajes en diversas partes de sus cuerpos. Un tatuaje es una historia que se queda en la piel. Es una advertencia tanto para el portador como para otros. Un recordatorio imborrable de experiencias únicas, y casi siempre poderosas.

 

También están los que eligen marcarse con cicatrices o al fuego, ya sea para significar pertenencia o para contar las muertes.

 

Los clanes son la evolución última de los grupos humanos que sobrevivieron la extinción. Grupos que se aniquilaban por recursos escasos. Son los ejemplos puros del principio de lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte.

 

Los clanes se formaron en los nuevos territorios, resultado del cataclismo brutal de 5 siglos atrás. Llanuras convertidas en mares, mares en islas, colinas en montañas, montañas en desiertos… poco queda del mundo antiguo. El planeta se deshizo de lo antiguo como un caballo espanta un tábano, rápidamente y si cesar.

 

5 siglos que cambiaron la faz de la tierra. Los niveles de radiación residual se redujeron mucho pero no lo suficiente y no debería haber vida humana en la superficie, pero la evolución tiene esas cosas. Los Grounders pueden tolerar estos altos niveles de radiación. Cada tanto sus hijos salen inviables, y mueren al nacer. Otros nacen deformes, y se los sacrifica. Los que sobreviven a esta eugenesia se los abandona en la zona muerta, un desierto radiactivo donde cayeron una cantidad particularmente grande de bombas atómicas. Casi nada ni nadie puede vivir ahí. Pero como la vida siempre halla la forma de propagarse, hay un par de descastados que se esconden en ese lugar.

 

Aunque el clima cambió mucho, siguen habiendo estaciones, siguen existiendo tormentas y lluvias. Mientras el planeta siga inclinado y rotando, esas cosas van a seguir.

 

Lo que si cambió es la intensidad. Las tormentas, las lluvias, las nevadas, el frío y el calor, todo, es más intenso, más severo, más mortal.

 

Como si el planeta mismo hubiese mutado para adaptarse a sus nuevos habitantes.

 

* * *

 

Zona Oeste de la Coalición

 

Durante mucho tiempo los pueblos de la piedra y la arena (Stonekru y Sandkru) han luchado para sobrevivir en zonas áridas y estériles. Hasta que la ecuación ecológica se estabilizó. Pero en cuanto sus números crecen los alimentos empiezan a faltar.

 

El sueño del líder de la coalición, el sueño de la paz es difícil de entender para los Grounders. No hubo paz en los 5 siglos anteriores y es difícil de aceptarla ahora.

 

Sin embargo en los últimos 6 años poco a poco se formó la coalición y con ella la paz.

 

Guerras eternas llegaron a su fin.

 

Enemigos históricos se aliaron.

 

Pueblos distantes empezaron a comerciar.

 

Y los Stonekru y Sandkru ya no necesitan atacar a sus vecinos para obtener recursos, simplemente tienen que ofrecer algo para intercambiar.

 

Pero demasiada sangre regó la tierra y poca sangre irriga ciertas cabezas. Cabezas de clanes que deberían entender que la coalición es la nueva realidad.

 

Ellos simplemente no confían en la coalición, en la paz, porque 5 siglos de experiencia los lleva a dudar.

 

Es por eso que bajo los auspicios del último miembro en unirse a la coalición, atacaran, o más bien, intentarán atacar al pueblo de los caballos (Horsekru). Un ataque sorpresa, un ataque de falsa bandera, una mezcla de saqueo y provocación.

 

Aunque bien saben que atacar a uno es atacar a todos y la coalición los enfrentará. El líder de la coalición no lo dejara pasar.

 

El líder de la coalición consiguió la paz a fuerza de muchas batallas; de persuasión, de comercio y amenazas. El líder es sabio, es fuerte, es fiero en la lucha y prudente en las decisiones.

 

El líder de la coalición es el comandante de los guerreros, Heda de los clanes. Principal general de todos los ejércitos. Avancarga de la tropa y la mano que ejecuta las condenas a muerte.

 

El comandante es una mujer, tiene 20 años, y su pueblo la adora como a un Dios. Pero a diferencia de los dioses antiguos, ella jamás abandona a su gente.

 

* * *

 

El ataque aún no comienza, por el momento todo la horda de Stonekru y Sandkru se está reuniendo en la frontera, esperando la llegada de un grupo de renegados para sumar guerreros. El plan es más complejo de lo que suelen intentar, el número de guerreros es demasiado escaso, y evidentemente para los líderes y generales hay algo que no termina de encajar.

 

Van a mezclar sus técnicas de caza con ataques coordinados en varias villas, saqueos de ganado y destrucción de sembradíos. Intentarán que todo luzca como una banda de renegados que sólo quieren robar. Esta no es la forma de luchar de un verdadero guerrero pero es lo que tienen que hacer. Debilitar las fronteras para distraer a los ejércitos de la coalición. Así que siguen adelante con este plan de cualquier manera.

 

Debería pensarlo mejor. La comandante no ganó todas sus batallas de casualidad. Heda calcula, piensa, mide cada acción, y lo hace rápido y sin vacilar.

 

* * *

 

Tienda de la Comandante

Frontera norte del Clan Horsekru

 

Heda está sentada en su trono de cornamentas y ramas pulidas. Viste una armadura demasiado calurosa para la temporada, lamentablemente para ella, es la persona más importante de la tierra y su seguridad está muy alta en la lista de prioridades. Por eso hay guardias fuera de la tienda, por eso las dagas ocultas en la ropa, las espadas cruzadas en la espalda, por eso la armadura y el cuerpo atento ante cualquier ataque.

 

Las pose relajada, la espalda recta apenas apoyada contra el respaldo y ambos brazos en los apoyos. Así y todo su cuerpo grita ¡cuidado! Su mirada firme hacia delante, con pintura de guerra en el rostro completando la escena. Heda es poder.

 

A su lado se haya firme su principal general y guardia personal de extrema confianza, Gustus. La conoce desde que era una niña. Conoce el peso en los hombros de Heda, conoce sus sufrimientos, sus pérdidas. Conoce mucho, pero solo lo que ella le deja conocer. Ser Heda es estar solo. Es la única forma de gobernar.

 

Gustus tiene una mano apoyada en una espada, y la otra en una daga. Su mirada relajada no deja ver la tormenta en su interior. Es un hombre masivo, alto, musculoso, con tatuajes como follaje que cubre casi toda su piel, es un guardia fanático. Su misión es preservar la vida de Heda, su religión es Heda, el sentido de su vida es Heda. Su cuerpo parece relajado, pero está tenso como un arco a punto de arrojar la flecha.

 

Porque él sabe perfectamente que la coalición es paz. La coalición es vida. Y Heda ES la Coalición.

 

La lona de entrada a la tienda se abre y el líder Horsekru ingresa lentamente acompañado de 2 generales. Horsekru es un pueblo pacífico, sus villas son pequeñas y todas están rodeadas de planicies donde puede pastar sus valiosos caballos, las casas son apenas algo mas que establos y en un pasado demasiado cercano los ataques constantes de los vecinos hacían la vida del pueblo muy difícil, tanto que Horsekru era un pueblo en estado permanente de movimiento.

 

Sebastian es un líder fuerte. Su pueblo supo sumarse a la coalición casi desde el principio. Heda los convenció al hablarles no tanto del plan político general sino de los beneficios para el pueblo: todos necesitan caballos y solo Horsekru tiene un territorio donde se los puede criar. No le tomó demasiado tiempo a este líder nato sopesar las palabras de Heda. Los beneficios superaban ampliamente los perjuicios.

 

Hoy es hora probar la fortaleza de la coalición, ver si valió la pena el sacrificio.

 

Camina firme y tranquilo hasta estar a 6 pasos frente a Heda, la frente en alto pero con un rostro lleno de preocupación. Heda no trajo demasiados soldados con ella. Heda vino inmediatamente al enterarse de la situación, pero Sebastian siente que para ésta altura el enemigo ya es demasiado poderoso para ser derrotado rápidamente. Se detiene y sus generales lo hacen a su espalda. Todos mueven sus cabezas a modo de saludo.

 

  * ¡Heda! Es un honor recibirla en nuestra tierra, y es un alivio ver que la coalición sigue firme
  * ...Sebastian



 

Heda hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que es el turno de Sebastian de hablar, esta es su oportunidad para evacuar sus dudas, expresar sus quejas sin miedo a que le corten la lengua o la garganta.

 

Siendo un buen líder entiende rápidamente el mensaje y se relaja. La tensión del momento pasa y ya mas calmo empienza a hablar.

 

  * “Heda nuestros exploradores han vuelto esta mañana. Perdimos tres pero 2 lograron volver con informes, dicen que el enemigo está a día y medio hacia noroeste detrás del gran remanso del arroyo verde, su número crece y están esperando a los renegados. No están los líderes más importantes de esos clanes, y por la vestimenta, intentan esconder quienes realmente son, quieren parecerse a Trikru y a los Renegados. ¡Pfff!" bufa Sebastian mientras gesticula con sus manos como despreciando la idea.
  * “He recibido los mismos reportes. Sus números crecen pero ya están casi al máximo. La partida de renegados está a medio día de su campamento, son cerca de 40” Responde la comandante
  * Heda... ¿vamos a atacar a los rengados primero? ¿no sería mejor que ataquemos ahora que son pocos?
  * Sebastian… tengo pensado destruir la amenaza de una buena vez. Si ataco a los renegados voy a estar avisando a los demás que sé lo que pasa, y si ataco a la horda los renegados van a escapar. No voy a hacer eso, en cambio voy a esperar hasta que estén todos juntos y dejarlos que se acerquen. ¿algo más?



 

Gustus afloja la pose un poco más. Es un general, viejo para los estándares de la tierra. Sabe de batallas no solo porque participó en mas de las que puede contar desde que tuvo edad de blandir una espada. Gustus estuvo al lado de Heda durante toda la conformación de la coalición. Él entiende lo que Heda tiene planeado. Por eso, Gustus se permite una muy pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. El enemigo no sabe lo que les espera. Las palabras de la comandante tranquilizan a todos los presentes.

 

  * ¡Sea! Heda, tengo listo 100 caballos para ser usados en batalla, en dos horas llegan mis carros de suministros. Tengo 50 jinetes preparados para combatir a la primera orden. Además las villas cercanas están alertas para movilizarse y las lejanas ya saben del peligro
  * Bien Sebastian; Klaus se encargará de los caballos, cuando lleguen los suministros avisen a Mikel para que disponga de ellos. Los jinetes deben armar sus tiendas y descansar. Esta noche luego del reporte final voy a informar cual es el plan para la batalla.
  * ¡ _Sha Heda_!



 

Dice Sebastian, moviendo la cabeza en asentimiento y con un rostro que demuestra que está más que conforme, ahora que todo el peso sale de sus hombros directamente hacia los de la comandante. Él es un buen líder para su pueblo, pero nadie es mejor que la comandante para lidiar con guerras, traiciones o catástrofes.

 

Sebastián y su pueblo han depositado sus sueños y esperanzas en esa joven. Y al igual que Gustus, la relación que hace 6 años empezó con recelo y dudas, hoy se está transformado en devoción. Pura, catártica, devoción

 

Mientras el líder Horsekru se retira de la tienda, la comandante se levanta del trono, coloca las manos en la espalda y dice mirando directamente a Gustus.

 

  * Busca a Jon y dile que organice la tercera partida de exploración. Quiero saber donde está el próximo lugar probable de acampe del enemigo. Ellos van a esperar que ataquemos primero.
  * “Va a ser una trampa Heda” dice Gustus frunciendo el ceño.
  * Por supuesto, es la forma de pelear de esos pueblos. Sus números nunca tuvieron muchos guerreros, su territorio es salvaje. Deben maximizar sus oportunidades. Una trampa es lo más lógico.
  * ¿Cuantos guerreros deben tomar parte en el ataque?
  * 1/3 de la cantidad final de los del enemigo. Cuando vean que son superiores en número van a ir por todo. Nuestra gente debe retroceder en pánico durante 2 horas hasta nuestra propia trampa.
  * ¡Hahaha!



 

Gustus está riendo abiertamente, solo lo hace frente a Heda, porque solo ella logra hacerlo reír en este mundo brutal. La comandante entiende lo que pasa por la cabeza de aliados y enemigos por igual. Ella sabe que este ataque es otro testeo a la alianza, sabe que la nación de hielo está detrás de bambalinas. Sabe que el enemigo no tiene otra opción porque alguien los empuja a esto, y que atacarán sin importar las consecuencias.

 

Heda no ríe. La guerra y la muerte la han blindado contra las alegrías y las tristezas. Esto es lo que ella hace por su pueblo y la muerte no la alegra. Ella sacrifica su alma y su cuerpo para mantener a su pueblo vivo otro día más. Otro sacrificio por el bienestar general.

 

Gustus no comparte del todo la idea de la coalición. Pero hay demasiados peligros en la tierra de los clanes, y mientras la coalición funcione la guerra permanente es un peligro menos.

 

  * Si Gustus, les voy a volver la trampa hacia ellos. Cuando los jinetes de Sebastian terminen de acomodarse quiero que llames a Klaus. Vamos a mandarlos a rodear al enemigo esta noche, bien detrás de sus líneas. Deben esperar hasta ver si alguno logra escapar de la batalla de mañana. No quiero que nadie retorne a sus pueblos con vida, quiero que la ausencia de supervivientes sea la noticia.
  * _Sha Heda_
  * Y Gustus, quiero doblar las partidas de exploración hacia Polis. Azgeda va a tratar de matarme en el camino de regreso.
  * _Sha Heda_ …. Mmm....., Heda, ¿Tomaremos prisioneros?
  * Solo a los generales. Quiero que prepares un tronco de ejecución y un área para incineración. Quiero que Horsekru vea retribución por el ataque... Justicia. Llama a testigos de las villas cercanas para las ejecuciones, deben estar aquí para el día después de mañana.
  * _Sha Heda_. Hecho.



 

Gustus sabe que la audiencia terminó, y mientras se retira a cumplir las órdenes piensa que las decisiones ya están tomadas. La batalla del día de mañana va a suceder tal y como la comandante lo espera. Ella ni siquiera va a tener que participar. La fe ciega y la devoción de los guerreros son garantía suficiente de éxito.

 

La comandante va a destruir a todos y cada uno de los enemigos. Si alguno escapa no va a llegar lejos. También alguno de los guerreros de la coalición que participen en el ataque va a morir. Por eso solo los más valientes van a tener tal honor en el primer ataque. Cuando la batalla termine y el enemigo sea eliminado, la comandante va a dar el ejemplo una vez más. La sangre tiene que pagar la deuda de sangre. _Jus drein, Jus daun._ Y la mano que ordena la muerte sostendrá la espada que ha de matar.

 

Con la sentencia cumplida por la comandante, la gente de Horsekru va a reafirmar su fe en la coalición, en la paz y van a propagar los hechos del día. Alimentando la leyenda, reforzando la fe.

 

Y el enemigo derrotado va a perpetuar sus temores e inclinar la cabeza en sumisión. Pero vendrá despúes. Hoy el enemigo lucha, traiciona y ataca. TONTOS todos.

 

El enemigo ya está muerto, aunque ellos todavía no lo saben.

 

* * *

 

La comandante se sienta en cuclillas en el suelo y adopta una posición de loto. La espalda recostada contra la cama, las espadas gemelas sobre la misma, las dagas en el piso.

 

Ella está relajada, calma y seria. Heda siempre está seria. La vida es una cadena continua de decisiones horribles. Y de esperar paciente la muerte, la traición. No hay nada agradable en la vida de la comandante. Si alguna vez lo hubo, esa parte está sepultada con los rostros de miles de cadáveres que pueblan sus noches.

 

Heda descansa con los ojos cerrados mientras controla su respiración. La suerte está echadas. Nada de lo que suceda desde ahora puede cambiar de curso. Como si fueran caballos a la carrera, todos los actores están llegando al punto de colisión. Nadie va a alterar el curso, a rendirse, a pensar, a aceptar que tal vez en el medio alguien cometió un error. Heda cuenta con eso, ya sea por ceguera, ego o ignorancia, nada de lo que haga el enemigo los va a salvar.

 

Los enemigos son nada más que una flecha en la noche, un disparo al azar. La nación de hielo ha jugado un juego peligroso durante toda su historia, sobre el filo mismo de una espada. Ahora está a punto de resbalar. Cerca, casi, pero no todavía.

 

Los clanes del noroeste son los que mas tienen que ganar con la coalición, sin embargo tardan en aceptarlo. Sus tierras son infértiles, sus climas duros, la vegetación escasa, la crianza difícil, la pesca inexistente. Pero son sus tierras y jamás las van a abandonar. Son valientes en la lucha, pero predecibles, torpes y ciegos a los cambios. Son buenos guerreros, pero malos líderes.

 

Los clanes del oeste han caído en una trampa muy vieja: bajo la piel de la amistad, Azgeda los envía a morir en su nombre, con cuentos de grandeza regados con recursos y mentiras. Si el ataque sale bien Azgeda gana poder, si sale mal los clanes pierden fuerza y Azgeda los puede atacar ya sea para aniquilarlos o para someterlos.

 

Heda sabe que en este mismo momento los espías de Azgeda tratan de entrar en Polis, y en alguno de los otros clanes. Sabe que hay permanentemente partidas de asesinos por todos lados dispuestos a atacar a la comandante en cuento se de la oportunidad.

 

Hay una guerra fría que no se termina de calentar. Azgeda quiere guerra, porque su reina no entiende como vivir en paz.

 

La paz es muy frágil y el equilibrio político está permanentemente al punto de quiebre desde el momento mismo en que nació la coalición. Pero la coalición aguanta, como un Grounder, se niega a ceder.

 

La comandante medita mientras las horas pasan. En un par de horas saldrá a visitar a los guerreros, darles coraje, demostrarles que todo está bajo control. Compartirá una breve cena con ellos y les dará las órdenes para la batalla que se avecina.

 

Y con eso bastará, porque para los Grounders las palabras no significan nada, solo los actos y Heda hace 6 años que demuestra día a día su poder, su sabiduría, su humildad.

 

Los guerreros sólo necesitan verla un momento antes de partir. Llevarán grabado en sus ojos el rostro de la comandante, y aunque en la batalla les espere la muerte, con eso basta y sobra.


	4. El fuego nos liberará

Trigedaton (ciudad arbórea)

Territorio Trikru. Presente.

 

El ejército Grounder abandonó el Campamento Jaha lentamente en medio de la noche. La mayoría de los guerreros se dirigen hacia TonDC. Pero otros, bastantes, siguen a la comandante y a su guardia personal para participar del funeral. Varios carros con tiendas desarmadas y provisiones siguen a la partida. El andar de todo el grupo es lento. En la última carreta va el cuerpo del muchacho envuelto en un sudario. A su lado se sienta Raven con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos y secos de tanto llorar.

 

La caminata ha sido muy cansadora. Los Skaikru no están acostumbrados a este tipo de esfuerzo, aunque su estado físico sea excelente, los esfuerzos del día están alcanzándolos.

 

Durante el la marcha pararon al menos 5 veces al costado del camino para armar campamentos temporales, descansar y comer un poco. Los Grounders inmediatamente se organizan en funciones específicas: mantenimiento de los animales, custodia de los carros, partidas de exploración y rondas de protección de la comandante. Como un hábito demasiado viejo, todo lo hacen sin que se les ordene, tampoco hablan. Simplemente esto es como es.

 

En cambio Clarke y su grupo murmuran permanentemente. Tratan de entender todo los que les rodea. Apuntan con sus manos a cada cosa nueva y desconocida. Son como niños en un parque de diversiones. A pesar de que ya llevan semanas en la tierra, el planeta no deja de asombrarlos.

 

En el medio de una ronda de guerreros la comandante y sus generales se sientan momentáneamente, probando un bocado. Heda mira hacia los Skaikru y los generales miran a Heda. Todo lo que pudiera hablarse al respecto fue hablado. Y Heda sigue sin escucharlos.

 

Lo que Indra y Gustus no logran entender es porqué razón la comandante detuvo una guerra que inevitablemente iban a ganar. Bueno, en verdad sospechan que la rubia sentada a unos pasos de distancia es la verdadera razón. Pero igual, esta conducta de la comandante es tan poco usual que los desconcierta. Pocas veces un enemigo ha provocado tanto a la coalición y ha estado tan indefenso ante una represalia. Pocas veces se juntó un ejército como que acampó el día de ayer fuera del campamento Skaikru. Y es la primera vez que se retira sin pelear.

 

Luego de medio día de marcha Heda se acercó a Clarke y le preguntó si no quería montar uno de los caballos. Después de la respuesta negativa la comandante no insistió más, pero ordenó que haya 2 paradas de más en la marcha.

 

Clarke vio por primera vez un caballo hace menos de un mes, junto a Bellamy, en el puente donde conoció a Anya. Pero Zoe, Raven y Abby recién los vieron el día anterior cuando se despertaron con un campamento Grounder rodeándolos y una partida de mensajeros montados en caballos se paró en la puerta del campamento Jaha avisando que iban matarlos a todos si no entregaban al asesino.

 

Ningún Skaikru sabe como montarlos, y si lo llegasen a intentar, el dolor en las piernas después de un día de cabalgata sería un verdadero martirio. Al menos eso es lo que Clarke sospecha, luego de ver la postura de los jinetes.

 

Al anochecer la partida se detiene en un claro al costado del camino. El lugar tiene en varios lugares del suelo unos círculos de piedra a modo de corta fuego, con cenizas en el medio, y troncos a modo de asientos que los rodean. Claramente es común que las partidas se detengan en ese punto del camino. Cerca hay un arroyo y la ubicación de los bosques cercanos permiten una buena defensa del lugar sin ser sorprendidos por partidas de enemigos.

 

Nadie monta tiendas pero todos se acomodan para pasar la noche. Los guardias se dirigen a sus puestos inmediatamente. La primera ronda toma posición mientras las carretas se agrupan y los caballos son separados para darles de comer y cuidarlos.

 

Hay algo inmensamente agradable en la forma en que el campamento cobra vida. Como si fuera una gran familia. Familia que se conoce, que se respeta. Que, aunque es totalmente diferente a Clarke en muchísimas maneras, no la incomoda. Uno podría acostumbrarse a cielos limpios y bosques alrededor.

 

El grupo de Skaikru se sienta junto a uno de los fuegos y se acomoda lo mejor que puede. Con un gesto Zoe y Bellamy se dirigen hacia un grupo de Grounders que empieza a preparar unos calderos para saber como son los arreglos de la cena.

 

Mientras Raven, Clarke y Abby miran todo en silencio. Un Grounder se acerca y le dice a Clarke:

 

  * Skai prisa (princesa del cielo), Heda te llama.



 

Afirma con la cabeza y se da vuelta sin esperar respuesta. A esta altura Clarke entiende bastante como comportarse entre Grounders. Así que lentamente se levanta sin discutir y apoya una mano el hombro de su madre indicando que todo está bien.

 

Momentos mas tarde Clarke está frente a la comandante, los generales se levantan disimuladamente y se paran a unos metros de distancia, no confiando en la rubia. Clarke se sienta en un tronco bastante cerca de la comandante.

 

  * Heda
  * Klark, estamos cerca del poblado. Mañana 2 marcas después del amanecer estaremos ahí. Ahora es muy tarde y solo queda a descansar. Quiero que lleguemos e inmediatamente empecemos el funeral. Hay partidas de exploradores recorriendo los alrededores y turnos de guardia puestos en los bosques como también dentro del campamento. La comida estará lista pronto, solo tienen que acercarse y se les servirá. Es importante que coman porque van a necesitar fuerzas, tendremos un largo día por delante. Después del funeral me gustaría discutir los planes para rescatar nuestra gente.



 

Todo lo que le dice la comandante Clarke ya lo sabe. Todo es absolutamente innecesario, sin embargo están aquí charlando entre líderes aliados, poniéndose al día, fijando la agenda de trabajo del día siguiente, como si no fueran enemigos mortales que hasta hace un día iban a aniquilarse. La situación de la noche anterior en la tienda vuelve a la mente de Clarke. Y todo los detalles que se le escaparon, todo lo que no se dio cuenta vuelve otra vez a la memoria, todo acerca de esa noche estuvo rondando en su mente durante el viaje, como un picor que no se puede rascar. El poste, la súplica de Clarke, la frase “entonces muere por ti” que ahora a Clarke le parece como un permiso para hacer lo que finalmente hizo.

 

Pero vuelve a la realidad, frente a ella está la comandante de los 12 clanes otra vez, no la mujer que le lavó la manos. Una lástima, a Clarke la última le cae mejor.

 

El nuevo mundo cambió demasiadas cosas en Clarke, la joven que vivía perdida en sus sueños ya no existe más. Ahora cada cosa importa. Hay que estar atento a todo y a todos, porque si no les presta atención puede significar la muerte.

 

Clarke, siente que esta charla importa por otro motivo más allá de su contenido. El gesto del día cuando la comandante le ofreció un caballo importa. Era un intento de presentarla como una igual, una líder ante los Grounders. Un gesto que no se merece, pero la comandante lo hizo de todas maneras. Clarke recuerda la pregunta del día anterior (¿cuál es tu título?) la cara de la comandante cuando ella le explicó como eran las cosas. El gesto casi ofendido por la falta de reconocimiento a todo lo que hizo, a todo lo que es Clarke… curioso.

 

  * Muchas gracias Heda, por todo, por perdonarnos la vida, por la tregua, por confiar en mí, por la oferta de hoy, lamento no saber montar a caballo, me hubiese encantado hacerlo.



 

 _¿Encantado? Griffin, ¿que estás haciendo?_ _¿Desde cuando nos encantan las ofertas de la comandante?_ Piensa Clark mientras se muerde el labio inferior y cierra sus ojos.

 

  * “Tal vez después de la guerra podemos solucionar eso. Andar a caballo es una sensación hermosa, uno se siente realmente libre…” las palabras mueren en la boca de la comandante.



 

_¿Sensación hermosa? Lexa, CABALGAR NO ES HERMOSO, es útil, rápido, mejor que caminar si, pero no “hermoso” y que estoy diciendo con “podemos” ¿nosotros? ¿Gustus? ¿Acaso voy a enseñarle personalmente a cabalgar? ¡Oh dioses denme fuerzas…!_

 

  * “Hay tantas cosas que quiero aprender que no se por donde empezar Heda. Hace un mes pude ver por primera vez un caballo, el de Anya, era hermoso. En el espacio no teníamos animales y solo los he visto en libros. Son increíbles, pero… tengo miedo de que me pase algo malo. Son tan grandes, jamás pensé…” Clarke tampoco termina de hablar. Respira profundo y exhala ruidosamente.



 

Mil cosas pasan por la cabeza de la comandante, mil cosas que decir y preguntarle a Clarke, lamentablemente todo el campamento está siguiendo la conversación con interés. El ruido y las voces no son ahora mas que un murmullo y todo el mundo observa, todos prestan atención a esta charla entre líderes que hablan de todo menos de lo que realmente quieren decir. Y toda la escena es extremadamente impropia, fuera de lugar. La comandante tiene una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de la boca que no puede borrar, sus ojos brillan desde que vio a Clarke acercarse, y cuando la rubia se mordió el labio hace un momento el brillo casi se tornó un incendio.

 

  * Me gustaría que me cuentes sobre la vida en el cielo Klark… es importante conocer sobre tu pueblo, conocernos es útil para formar una alianza…



 

A la que sí va a ayudar saber sobre la vida y obra de la rubia es a Lexa. Todavía no hay alianza, tal vez ni siquiera hay paz. Solo un alto al fuego débil y moribundo. Pero Clarke no lo sabe, no tiene la facilidad para leer entre líneas… todavía.

 

  * …pero por ahora es más importante descansar. Mantén tu arma lista y cerca de ti por si acaso. Los guardias son muchos pero uno siempre tiene que estar en guardia.
  * Gracias, buenas noches comandante.
  * Buenas noches Klark…



 

Y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza se despiden. Clarke está mucho más tranquila al saber que todo está bajo control. Que hay esperanzas de construir un futuro en paz entre ambos pueblos.

 

Lexa está incómoda sabiendo que autorizó a Clarke a tener un arma de fuego cerca porque cree que es mejor para la rubia. Y mas incómoda por la calidez que siente en el pecho cada vez que dice su nombre, como suenan ese nombre en su boca.

 

Y absolutamente incómoda al saber que Gustus escuchó todo y que en un momento va a acercarse a hostigarla con reproches, a abrumarla con preguntas que ella no tiene ninguna intención de responder. Empezando por el arma, siguiendo por el caballo, por las clases de cabalgata, por la alianza… Lexa siente que la calidez se apaga y la suplanta una molestia en los hombros. Pero ella es Heda y lo tiene que soportar.

 

* * *

 

La última parte del viaje fue breve, se levantaron cuando el cielo recién empezaba volverse claro en el horizonte. El campamento desapareció en minutos y todos estuvieron listos a la vez. Clarke trata de no sentirse llena de energía ante el despliegue de los Grounders. Demasiada simpatía por el enemigo puede ser perjudicial. Por eso trata de copiar la cara de desagrado de su madre y Bellamy. Y falla. Es un día precioso y por el momento hay paz.

 

Dos horas mas tardes se acercan a un claro en el camino, donde hay pastizales y sembradíos. Hay gente trabajando que ni bien ve la partida se detiene y grita a viva voz ¡Heda! Hay una alegría en sus rostros duros y curtidos. Esta no es la primera vez que Clarke nota la alegría que brota cuando el pueblo ve a su líder.

 

Desde hace un rato que la partida se empieza rezagar, la comandante se pone a la cabeza junto con sus guardias y generales, un Grounder indica a los Skaikru que se adelanten hasta quedar al frente junto a Heda.

 

Varios metros más adelante del claro comienza un bosque tupido y alto en donde el camino se interna y se pierde. Es una imagen increíble, una explosión de verde de diversos tonos. Una masa de árboles como una ola gigante que se acerca desde el mar.

 

Pero nada prepara a Clarke para lo que está por ver. Varios metros luego de entrar en el bosque hay una especie de muro impenetrable de ramas y hojas que cortan el camino. Aunque claramente se nota que el camino continúa más allá.

 

El grupo hace un alto y todos salvo Heda se bajan de sus caballos. Gustus hace un gesto hacia los Skaikru indicando una especie de plancha de madera a un costado donde hay espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas. Nadie pasa armado adentro del lugar.

 

Después de desprenderse de sus revólveres y dagas, Gustus los cachea en búsqueda de armas ocultas. Raven no decepciona en su enfado, porque Gustus empieza a sonreír después de la 4 daga escondida que encuentra.

 

Ante un silbido las ramas se mueven y el muro se abre con ruido a poleas y madera tensada. Detrás, casas de madera y ladrillos viejos se dispersan por el bosque y se agrupan alrededor de un edificio de 2 pisos del que solo sobrevive el centro y que evidentemente era un edifico público escolar de algún tipo en el mundo antes de la guerra.

 

Un pueblo. El primer pueblo que Clarke ve en la tierra.

 

Un pueblo en medio del bosque, con gente, mucha gente, con niños corriendo y jugando, con un bullicio y movimiento que derrocha vida y propósito.

 

Es entonces que Clarke levanta la mirada y ve las casas de madera construidas en los árboles más altos del bosque. Con pasillos de cuerda y tablillas que unen los troncos entre si. Como pasadizos de un parque de juegos. Con sogas que cuelgan a modo de escaleras para poder subir. Con gente que brota detrás de ramas tupidas y de pasillos escondidos.

 

Clarke está a punto de llorar de la emoción, sus ojos son como una represa que apenas puede controlar el mar de lágrimas a punto de explotar. La boca abierta, la mirada vagabunda que no para de recorrer y devorar todo lo que ve.

 

Detrás de ella sus amigos y su madre no caben en sí del asombro. Un poco con recelo y otro poco con miedo, el lugar los deslumbra tanto como los asusta. La tierra es demasiado rara, demasiado verde, demasiado impredecible para ellos. A diferencia de Clarke la ausencia de metal no los llena de alegría.

 

Clarke deja escapar un gritito, como un niño con un juguete nuevo, su cara no deja lugar a dudas. PURA FELICIDAD. Por un momento la guerra y el funeral desaparecen de su mente. Clarke respira la vida y goza.

 

Clarke bebe cada imagen del lugar. Y a su lado, sobre su caballo, totalmente fuera de su pose habitual, Lexa se embriaga con cada gesto de alegría de Clarke.

 

Clarke mira al pueblo, y Lexa mira a Clarke

 

Lexa abandona su actitud de líder y la máscara se borra de su rostro y ve el mundo a través de los ojos de la princesa rubia que cayó del cielo. Descubre a su pueblo por primera vez, descubre el bosque y la ciudad arbórea, la gente que lo habita, los niños que juegan. Y gracias a Clarke, Lexa es por un momento total y completamente feliz.

 

En ese mismo momento Clarke sonríe con una sonrisa gigante, inabarcable, y gira la cabeza y mira a la comandante y sus ojos se conectan como un rayo que golpea la tierra durante una tormenta. Cegando el resto del mundo, conectando el cielo y la tierra, atándola con una conexión imposible de separar. Una lágrima logra escapar de los ojos azules de la rubia, y cae por la mejilla de Clarke cuando ve que Lexa le devuelve la sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan poderosa que borra la pintura de guerra y el rostro serio como si nunca hubieran existido, como si la cara de Heda estuviera totalmente limpia y sus ojos verdes alumbraran con una brutal intensidad.

 

Clarke quiere decir gracias, quiere agarrar la mano de Lexa y pedirle que la lleve a recorrer todo el lugar, que le explique cada cosa. Ahora entiende porqué Lexa llama a su pueblo Trikru, el clan de los árboles. Y Clarke quiere conocer más mucho más.

 

Toda una vida pasa por la mente de Clarke mientras mira a Lexa… mientras el resto del mundo se detiene en un segundo que no tiene fin.

 

Y el sueño rompe. Un Grounder grita algo evidentemente ofensivo mientras apunta con una mano hacia los Skaikru, reclamando seguramente por el crimen del muchacho. Al mismo tiempo que las palabras cortan el aire, la máscara rígida y fría vuelve al rostro de la comandante, la burbuja de felicidad estalló, al ver el cambio Clarke vuelve en sí y recuerda que han venido a un funeral masivo provocado por su exnovio a quien ella misma asesinó hace un día y medio. Las cosquillas y las lágrimas se borran del su cuerpo con cada palabra del hombre frente a ella. Y cada palabra es como un golpe en el estómago. Hay odio en sus palabras, hay un reclamo profundo y dolido… Y TIENE RAZÓN.

 

* * *

 

Todo sucede en una fracción de segundo. Gustus se adelanta y golpea ferozmente al hombre. El insulto a los visitantes es una falta de respeto a la comandante por extensión. Es una ofensa a los muertos, es un peligro para la coalición. Gustus golpea y golpea sin contemplación y mientras todos quedas absortos mirando callados la escena, Clarke da un paso hacia la comandante con sus manos como rogando deteniéndose a medio paso y con voz firme pero baja le dice:

 

  * Heda, si esto sigue nunca tendremos paz, nuestros pueblos ya se odian, y si Gustus lo mata, no habrá vuelta atrás.



 

Lexa mira a Clarke con unos ojos penetrantes. Sopesa la oferta y casi inmediatamente levanta la voz “GUSTUS”. El general concluye la golpiza tan rápidamente como la empezó. Lexa dice a todos y a ninguno. “Skaikru y Trikru están ahora en paz, atacar a los visitantes es atacarme a mi. Inicien los preparativos del funeral”.

 

Y con esas palabras todos los espectadores se dispersan. Gustus observa a Clarke con una cara de preocupación. Luego mira a Indra, quien a su vez levanta una ceja. Definitivamente, la princesa del cielo tiene demasiada influencia sobre la comandante, y eso está totalmente mal.

 

* * *

 

Una gran pira está preparada con las 18 víctimas y el muchacho Skaikru amortajados encima. Toda la villa está congregada y la comitiva de la comandante y los Skaikru se paran serios para iniciar el funeral.

 

Gustus acerca a la comandante una antorcha para encender la pira y con solemnidad la comandante dice en Trigedasleng:

 

  * _Kru kom Trigedaton_ (gente de la ciudad de los árboles)
  * _Raun faya, oso wada kiln laudnes-de kom foutaim_ (a través del fuego, limpiamos el dolor del pasado)



           

Y antes de que la antorcha toque la pira, Heda duda y luego mira a Clarke y suavemente la llama:

 

  * Klark



 

Absolutamente todo el mundo queda atónito, los ojos de Abby están abiertos como platos, el ceño de Bellamy casi tocando el suelo, Raven con una cara de absoluto desconcierto. Clarke se acerca a la par de la comandante y juntas agarran la antorcha y encienden la pira que se envuelve en llamas rápidamente.

 

Clarke, repentinamente dice en voz alta.

 

  * En paz abandona esta rivera…
  * Con amor encuentra la siguiente…
  * En libertad viaja al nuevo mundo…
  * Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.
  * _Yu gonplei ste odon_ (tu pelea ha terminado)



 

Y la solemnidad del gesto cala profundo en todos los presentes, quienes honran en silencio a los muertos mientras que la pira se consume. Lexa agradece internamente el gesto detrás de las palabras de Clarke, una despedida simbólica que acerca a los pueblos un poco más. Algo tan necesario después de tanto dolor y tanta lucha.

 

Casi al finalizar el rito, alrededor de la pira solo quedan Clarke y la comandante velando los restos humeantes.

 

El rostro de Clarke es una ventana directa a su alma, a la batalla y el dolor que la consume por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar, por la sangre derramada, por los amigos perdidos, por el amor que tuvo que asesinar.

 

Lexa observa intensamente a Clarke, viendo como ola tras ola de dolor asoma a la superficie del rostro de la rubia. Las muertes que pesan en su conciencia no dejan de reclamar su cuota de sufrimiento. Lexa está conmovida por el esfuerzo, por la entereza. Obviamente Clarke quería al muchacho que ahora no es más que cenizas frente a sus ojos.

 

Es entonces, en este momento único y privado entre las dos líderes que la comandante le confiesa a Clarke con voz pausada.

 

  * También perdí a alguien especial. Su nombre era Costia. La Reina de la Nación de Hielo la capturó. Porque ella era mía; porque creía que ella poseía mis secretos. La torturaron, la mataron y le cortaron la cabeza. Y me la envió.



 

Clarke gira su rostro y mira al rostro de Lexa, que se esconde detrás de esa máscara que es el personaje de la comandante, pero que ladrillo a ladrillo cae como una muralla bajo una tempestad.

 

 _¿Cuánto dolor ha tenido que soporta Lexa? ¿Cuánta gente perdió? Y sigue adelante porque no hay nadie más que la pueda reemplazar…_ Piensa Clarke, conmovida por la confesión. En este momento, aquí y ahora son solo ellas dentro de esta burbuja tan especial que construyen alejadas del mundo. Donde nadie más puede entrar.

 

  * “Lo siento” Dice Clarke
  * Pensaba que nunca superaría el dolor… pero lo hice.
  * ¿cómo? Clarke mira a Lexa como si cada palabra de Heda pudiera borrar su propio dolor.
  * Reconociéndolo por lo que es… debilidad
  * ¿Que es debilidad? ¿amor?



Lexa afirma con su cabeza.

  * “Yo nunca podría hacer eso” confiesa Clarke
  * Entonces pones a la gente por la que te preocupas en peligro, y el dolor nunca se irá… Los muertos se han ido, Clarke. Y los vivos están hambrientos.



 

La comandante se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la sala de audiencias para confirmar la alianza.

 

Tras ella, Clarke la sigue como perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos y repitiendo en su cabeza cada palabra que dijo la comandante.

 

La comandante abrió su corazón a Clarke. Tal vez muy pocas personas en el mundo tienen el privilegio de conocer la historia de Costia. Pero seguramente nadie más conoce el daño terrible que esa muerte causó. PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO la comandante tuvo que renunciar a volver a amar. Y Clarke siente que no está tan sola en su dolor.

 

* * *

 

En la larga mesa de madera rústica hay una variedad increíble de platos, velas iluminando, jarras de metal y cerámica, con dos jabalíes cocidos y verduras de todo tipo. Un verdadero Festín, algo que los Skaikru no vieron jamás en sus vidas.

 

Rodeando la mesa están de un lado la comandante con sus generales y los líderes del poblado y frente a ella los Skaikru.

 

Clarke y Lexa están frente a frente a menos de 2 metros. Ambas con una pose de seguridad y control. Si las cosas siguen así Clarke va a poder rescatar a su pueblo atrapado en la montaña y firmar una tregua definitiva con los Grounders. Si las cosas siguen bien la comandante va a derrotar al peor enemigo que los Grounders han tenido que enfrentar y finalizar la amenaza de los Skaikru.

 

Paz en la tierra, nada más y nada menos.

 

Para iniciar las celebraciones Gustus acerca a la mesa una jarra de cidra y dos copas de metal.

 

  * Clarke kom Skaikru, bebamos juntas por la alianza de nuestros pueblos.
  * Será un placer Heda.



 

Clarke asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme. Mientras Gustus vierte la cidra en las copas y le acerca una a Clarke y se queda con la otra.

 

Clarke junta brevemente sus cejas como en duda.

 

Es cuando Gustus alza la copa para probar el contenido que Clarke entiende lo que pasa. Lexa, como buen líder, tiene un catador de venenos.

 

Inmediatamente Gustus empieza a toser, y temblando colapsa contra su silla rompiéndola.

 

TODO EL MUNDO GRITA.

 

Alguien ha querido asesinar a la comandante. Indra apunta a Clarke con una mano mientras le grita algo a Heda; Bellamy y Zoe giran como tratando de cubrir al pequeño grupo de un ataque que jamás van a poder detener. Abby abraza Clarke como intentando protegerla de todo mal.

 

Lexa mira como Gustus se desploma y gira encontrándose con la mirada de asombro de Clarke.

 

Algo está mal. Lexa es una verdadera líder, porque es difícil de engañar, porque no acepta regalos, ni ofrendas de desconocidos, porque no bebe las copas que le acercan, porque así como evita emboscadas y trampas, evita asesinatos y traiciones.

 

Será joven, pero no estúpida.

 

Y Lexa puede ver claramente que Clarke está total y completamente desconcertada. Sus ojos vagan de un punto a otro claramente intentando entender que demonios sucedió.

 

Mientras sacude su cabeza de lado a lado en silencio Clarke trata de encajar piezas de la escena.

 

Alguien quiso envenenar a la comandante y posiblemente a ella…

 

Lexa aprovecha el desconcierto de todos para sonsacar una confesión. Años de interrogar enemigos le permiten a la comandante tener un sexto sentido para descubrir oportunidades y conveniencias.

 

  * Dime algo, Clarke… ¿Cuando hundiste el cuchillo en el corazón del chico al que amabas, no deseabas que fuera el mío?
  * Comandante… y-yo…
  * Yo misma vi como jugabas con la manga de tu campera Clarke, no hay forma de negarlo, y luego el muchacho muere de una puñalada. ¿ese puñal era para mí Clarke?



 

Clarke recibe la verdad como un golpe en el estómago. Lexa sabía. Lexa siempre lo supo. Y Clarke gira mirando a Raven, quien la mira con cara de desconcierto.

 

  * ¡Clarke te juro que no lo hice!... estuve todo el tiempo con Abby, con Bell… ¡por favor Clarke tienes que creerme!
  * Raven… por favor dime que no lo hiciste…
  * ¡no lo hice Clarke!



 

Mientras Raven rompe en lágrimas la mente de Clarke sigue trabajando.

 

Es verdad que Raven le dio el puñal la noche anterior. Es verdad que nadie perdona tan rápido y hace un par horas Lexa hizo asesinar al amor de la vida de Raven. Muchas cosas son verdad pero algo no termina de encajar… hay un click final que no termina de sonar.

 

Lexa analiza la escena con muchísimo interés. La buena noticia: no fue Clarke. La mala: alguien la quiso matar.

 

¿Raven? La morocha tiene todo el motivo de mundo pero no actúa como un asesino. Lexa conoció suficientes como para saber que antes de morir hay una sonrisa de alegría al saber que la víctima reconoce al asesino. Raven no ríe, es más, está totalmente desesperada por lograr que Clarke acepte su verdad.

 

Es hora de presionar un poco más.

 

  * ¡Sis em op!
  * ¡Sha Heda!
  * Clarke ste hir



 

A la orden de la comandante todos los Skaikru son atrapados y conducidos fuera de la sala. Los Skaikru salen resignados. Nada ni nadie los puede salvar.

 

Menos Clarke, quien ni siquiera mira la escena. Sigue absolutamente concentrada en encontrar una respuesta.

 

  * “Indra, preparen el poste” Ordena Lexa



 

La general afirma con la cabeza y sale inmediatamente de la sala. Al lado de la comandante, Gustus es asistido por dos Grounders. Parece que está mejorando.

 

Lexa levanta una ceja mientras mira a su guardia y amigo recuperarse y abandonar lentamente el lugar.

 

  * ¿Es esto lo que querías Clarke?
  * … Comandante… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?... C-casi logramos la paz, una alianza para derrotar a la montaña, rescatar nuestra gente… n-no… no puede estar pasando esto…
  * Pero está pasando, sucedió, me quisiste matar.



 

Ahora están solas. La sala parece enorme sin nadie más. Los guardias salieron hace un momento ante un pequeño gesto de Lexa.

 

Afuera se escuchan los gritos de Raven mientras la atan al poste. La condena por intentar asesinar a la comandante es morir por mil cortes de puñal. Acaban de informárselo y Raven rompe en pánico.

 

Dentro de la sala reina el silencio. Clarke respira rápido, ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y sus ojos fijos en la nada, con el ceño fruncido y el cabello revuelto.

 

Lexa la observa, firme, con el mentón un poco levantado y con la mano izquierda jugando con el mango de su espada. Pero no hay odio en la mirada seria. La comandante sigue buscando respuestas, pero deja que Clarke recorra los caminos tortuosos que llevan a sacar a la luz a los asesinos.

 

De momento ya sabe que Clarke no lo hizo. Que Raven no acepta haberlo hecho. Que Gustus no murió. Que la alianza está terminada y con ella la paz entre Skaikru y la Coalición. Pero falta algo: ¿quién y porqué?

 

Lexa sabe que a los Skaikru les conviene que Heda viva, porque sin ella todos están condenados. Heda es la paz y la alianza. Su muerte es lo peor que le puede pasar a los caídos.

 

Por lo tanto la Canciller y el chico también están descartados.

 

Solo queda la otra chicha. Zoe. Pero su rostro no demuestra nada que no sea sorpresa. Y su carácter no es la de una persona asesina, o sicópata, o vengativa, ni siquiera alguien que tome decisiones de vida o muerte por sí misma. Lexa es una excelente juez de carácter.

 

Clarke levanta la mirada hacia la comandante, su mente todavía dando vueltas y vueltas…

 

  * Lexa, esto no tiene sentido. Para nosotros eres más valiosa viva. Te necesito viva para rescatar a mi gente, para evitar la guerra, para poder prosperar en este mundo terrible… jamás lo haría… Lexa…
  * “Shhh… Klark… piensa… ¿quién y porqué?” la comandante dice suavemente, callándola y forzándola a calmarse y a pensar.



 

Después escuchar a la comandante Clarke siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo, se para firme cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho respirando profunda y sonoramente para tranquilizarse un poco más. Lexa acaba de decirle que cree en ella, que algo más acaba de pasar y que le corresponde a ella solucionarlo.

 

Afuera todo el pueblo que recién asistió a un funeral está a punto de asistir a una ejecución. La vida en la tierra no da tiempo a recuperarse.

 

Raven tiembla. Dejó de gritar cuando se dio cuenta que nadie la empezó a apuñalar. Pero en el momento que la comandante salga de la sala sus días terminaron. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Al menos se va a reencontrar con Finn.

 

Dentro de la sala el mundo se detuvo. Lexa y Clarke están asistiendo a la autopsia de la realidad.

 

  * Alguien puso veneno para matarte… ¿yo también debía morir?
  * Pero ninguna de las dos bebió Klark. Gustus tenía que hacerlo primero, solo.
  * .., ok, igual yo no sabía que íbamos a brindar. Demonios, vine a un funeral no a un festejo… así que alguien tuvo que tener veneno listo para un brindis que sabía que iba a suceder ¿pudo Raven pensar todo esto?... Ya lo sabes Lexa, fue ella quien me dio el puñal pero solo porque no sabía como evitar la muerte de Finn…
  * Piensa Klark, no te distraigas. ¿porqué matarnos?
  * ¿nos quisieron matar a las dos? ¿o quisieron matar a la alianza?... ¿puede haber un montañés dentro del pueblo?... después de todo ellos nos capturaron en el campamento de los condenados…
  * Nadie entra en Trigedaton sin ser invitado Klark. Tiene que ser alguien de tu grupo… o del mío.



 

Y ante esta última revelación Clarke abre los ojos muy muy grande. Sus manos caen a los costados, ambas cejas suben y su frente se contrae en entendimiento

 

Lexa puede escuchar el click en la mente de Clarke.

 

  * No querían matarnos… querían matar la alianza. Hay gente de ambos grupos que no aceptan la paz… ¿pero veneno? ¿contra ti? Es una locura… a menos…
  * ¿a menos qué Klark?



 

Clarke ladea un poco la cabeza, como dudando antes de arriesgarse. Lexa la entiende. Tal vez el veneno no era tan mortal. De hecho Gustus ya está bien. El que lo hizo tenía que saber todo esto. ¿Quién sabe tanto de brindis, alianzas y venenos? Solo alguien con experiencia, un adulto.

 

Y sin dejar de mirar a Lexa a los ojos, Clarke se inclina un poco y agarra la jarra de cidra.

 

A Lexa no le gusta lo que ve. Entiende lo que va a pasar a continuación, pero no le gusta en lo más mínimo. Es una idea pésima, tal vez la peor del mundo. Pero Clarke puede tener razón.

 

Y sin dejar de mirar a Lexa, Clarke bebe un trago largo de cidra. Baja la jarra y espera la convulsión.

 

Una convulsión que nunca llega.

 

Una sonrisa brota en la cara seria de la comandante. El veneno no está en la jarra.

 

Y al mismo tiempo ambas dicen en voz alta.

 

  * EL VENENO ESTÁ EN LA COPA



 

Clarke sonríe mientras recuerda una película policial que vio hace unos años en el Arca. Pero la sonrisa desaparece lentamente.

 

_No sonrías tonta, están a punto de ejecutar a Raven, y la comandante quiere patear tu trasero. Además ¿Qué enfermo maldito sonríe entre funerales y torturas?_

 

En un pestañar, ambas miran la copa volcada en la mesa.

 

  * Lexa… ¿el veneno está en ambas copas, o está en la tuya nada más?
  * ¿Quién sabía que copa me iba a tocar Clarke?



 

Y ambas se miran otra vez. Afuera de la sala, la respuesta está parada cerca de Raven con un puñal en la mano listo para empezar una ejecución.

 

* * *

 

En el pueblo ahora reina un silencio solo roto por el gimoteo constante de Raven. Del edificio sale Heda acompañada de cerca por Clarke, que tiene la jarra todavía en la mano.

 

Indra y Gustus levantan una ceja. Algo no está bien. Lexa está muy enfadada pero Clarke no.

 

  * Libérenla



 

Ordena la comandante. Ambas se paran cerca de los generales. Bellamy y Zoe corren a sujetar a Raven que casi se derrumba en sus brazos. Abby cruza los brazos con la frente fruncida.

 

Y sin mediar palabra, Clarke bebe un trago largo de la jarra de cidra. Al terminar se la pasa a Lexa que hace lo mismo.

 

Todo el pueblo contiene la respiración.

 

Y nada sucede.

 

Indra mira con asombro la escena hasta que entiende, y gira hacia Gustus. Los hombros del general están derrotados. Y su voz es apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída.

 

  * Heda, la princesa de fuego te va a costar la vida.
  * Gustus, tu traición acaba de costarte la tuya.



 

Gustus intenta moverse para ir hasta el poste pero con una pequeña negativa con la cabeza la comandante le indica que se quede donde está.

 

Lexa gira y mira a Clarke que está abatida. Su rostro transpira dolor. Su triunfo tiene un sabor amargo. La escena de la noche anterior se acaba de dar vuelta. Ahora le toca sufrir a Lexa. Le toca ejecutar a un ser querido. Lexa ha perdido tanta gente piensa Clarke, que esto no es justo. Y hay compasión por lo que va a pasar.

 

Los ojos azules están húmedos y hay piedad en la mirada. Los hombros caídos y los puños cerrados pero sin fuerzas hablan claramente de lo que pasa por la mente de la rubia.

 

Y Lexa agradece profundamente por la simpatía. Porque Clarke le acaba de dar una idea, que aunque va en contra de las costumbres, es lo mejor para ella y para Gustus.

 

Lentamente Lexa extrae su espada de la funda. Se pone en posición apuntando directamente al corazón. Gustus se para firme separando un poco las piernas, con la mirada centrada en su comandante.

 

  * “Ste yuj” dice Gustus
  * “Yu gonplei ste odon” responde Lexa.



 

La vida abandona el cuerpo del general en un segundo. El golpe fue limpio. Al retirar la espada el cuerpo cae pesadamente en el suelo.

 

Y a unos pasos de distancia Abby mira escena con profundo dolor. Ve a su hija asistiendo a una ejecución otra vez. Y piensa.

 

_Tal vez no somos tan distintos_


	5. Secretos y Manipulaciones

El Arca

15.000 kilómetros sobre el planeta Tierra – 3 meses antes de la caída.

 

Fue una casualidad. Clarke tenía el último turno de guardia del Área Médica. Al igual que las últimas semanas, MED estuvo todo el día lleno de consultas. Dolores de cabeza, problemas respiratorios, alucinaciones. Clarke descansó los últimos turnos y se levantó a cubrir el 3er y último. Como los demás estaban tan cansados la dejaron sola. Hasta Cece Catwright, la mejor amiga de su madre se fue a dormir. Ahora Cece le debe una.

 

Una baja en la tensión eléctrica (otra constante del último tiempo) provocó un pitido extraño en una de las mamparas laterales en MED. Un foco LED verde muy pequeño y casi oculto pestañeó y la mampara hizo un ruido como de trabas aflojándose.

 

Una puerta secreta.

 

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Clarke no se pude contener así que lentamente avanza mientras mira hacia todos lados. Una pequeña ranura en un costado indica, apenas, donde está el pestillo para abrir la mampara.

 

Y una vez abierta, la caja de Pandora libera sus demonios.

 

Una sala médica blanca e impoluta. Pantallas de control en una pared, un gabinete con remedios en otra y una tercera con luces y controles. En el medio de la sala sólo una cosa resalta con un magnetismo grotesco y brutal: 3 cadáveres de bebés en una mesa de disección.

 

Clarke deja salir un soplido profundo. La imagen es tan poderosa que ella siente que alguien le acaba de pegar una patada en el estómago. Una cosa es tratar fracturas o quemaduras, o los problemas típicos de la falta de alimentación y oxígeno. Pero Clarke es como es, un ser puro y amable que siempre piensa primero en los demás. La imagen delante de ella es demasiado irreal y en segundos su cabeza va a mil lugares a la vez.

 

Lentamente Clarke sale del estado de petrificación que la sujeta y avanza un par de pasos lentos y pesados hasta la mesa. Los bebés tienen una marca en Y en sus pechos que indica que recibieron una autopsia. A un costado hay una placa con datos médicos. Clarke la sujeta y empieza a leer. Realmente quiere encontrar sentido en algún lugar.

 

Algo está muy mal. Aun sin leer la data que puebla las hojas, es claro que los bebés murieron de exposición a una fuente de radiación al momento mismo del nacimiento. Por lo menos esta noticia le da un poco de oxígeno. Su respiración sigue siendo pesada y gotas de sudor caen por su frente.

 

Pero aunque la autopsia aclara el “como” murieron los bebés, aún falta el porqué. Pues esto no debería estar pasando. Todos los habitantes del Arca han sido modificados genéticamente precisamente para ser resistentes a la radiación.

 

Los bebés muertos y los números extrañamente altos en las dosis solo pueden significar una cosa: EL LÍMITE DE TOLERANCIA A LA RADIACIÓN ESPACIAL HA SIDO ALCANZADO. Y no hay forma de protegerse.

 

* * *

 

En las habitaciones privadas de la familia Griffin los últimos días han sido bastantes difíciles. Normalmente las tareas y obligaciones fuerzan a todos los habitantes del Arca a tener poco contacto con la familia. Pero a la noche todo el mundo trata de tener un poco de calor de hogar. Pequeños rituales de charlas o beber té o simplemente jugar al ajedrez permiten dar un significado especial a esos cubículos pequeños que ellos llaman hogar.

 

Abby y Jake hablan poco, y casi no hablan frente a Clarke. Y Clarke está cerca de cumplir 18 años, una vez que cruce la línea ella puede pedir el traslado a la población general. No es que lo hayan hablado, pero de alguna forma Clarke siente que es lo mejor, salir del nido y empezar una vida por su cuenta. Dentro de lo que permite el Arca.

 

Sin embargo los silencios se están volviendo incómodos. Si ella está por irse de la casa, lo último que quiere es irse de esta manera. Primero intentó forzar charlas superficiales e intrascendentes. Sus padres sonríen, le frotan la mejilla y siguen como si nada

 

Algo está profundamente mal.

 

Los Griffin siempre fueron una familia alegre, chillona, molesta para la mayoría que no entiende como se puede ser feliz dentro de una caja de metal. Pero en su pequeña burbuja familiar ellos siempre lo intentaron, realmente intentaron ser felices. Y por momentos lo lograron.

 

Últimamente no. Caras largas y ojos rojos en Abby y Jake. Lo peor de todo son los silencios. Esta mañana el silencio es opresivo. Es suficiente como para llevar al límite la tensión. Clarke recuerda los cuerpecitos en la sala secreta y se decide a confrontar a sus padres.

 

El método Griffin patentado para estos casos es poner una sonrisa gigante y agarrar el toro por los cuernos.

 

  * Mamá, Papá, ¡que carajo está pasando! (…y sonrisa Griffin)
  * “¡CLARKE!” responden a la vez los dos
  * Bueno, por lo menos veo que todavía pueden hablar. ¡Creí que una enfermedad contagiosa les había disecado la lengua a los dos!
  * ¿Clarke? ¡Todo el mundo te escuchó!
  * Tal vez, pero al menos tengo la atención de los dos ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué actúan tan raro últimamente? ¿se dan cuenta que hace semanas que no hablamos?
  * Clarke, es que hay mucho que….yo… estamos muy ocupados y…
  * Papá, ambos sabemos que siempre hubo mucho que hacer…



 

Los Griffin están parados muy serios en un espacio demasiado reducido. Jake odia ocultar cosas, especialmente a su familia y el último mes estuvo escondiendo demasiado. Si alguien se enterase…

 

Abby, empezó a mentirle a su esposo desde hace un mes. El método Shumway de transmitir información se le pegó y ahora no sabe como volver a ser la de antes.

 

Mentiras dentro de mentiras. Pero hablarlo en voz alta dentro de un lugar que bien puede estar hackeado con cámaras y micrófonos no es la mejor solución.

 

Jake pone una mano en los labios acallando a las mujeres de la familia. Con un gesto apunta a la puerta y con otro indica que lo sigan

 

Clarke sonríe, salirse con la suya es una de sus cosas preferidas. Casi se olvida de la noche horrible que tuvo. Abby está aterrada, obviamente a Jake no le importa reconocer que el Consejo espía a todo el mundo, y no le asusta que si alguien descubre que comparte información con su hija le puede costar la vida a Clarke.

 

Descienden del anillo habitable por los ductos de conexión hasta una de las secciones modificadas con restos de satélites. Es uno de los puestos científicos de Jake.

 

  * Acá podemos hablar.
  * ¿Jake?
  * ¿papá que pasa?
  * Las habitaciones privadas están intervenidas con cámaras o micrófonos, las líneas de comunicación hackeadas. Modifiqué un pequeño Jammer y lo instalé en la puerta de este puesto. Estamos a salvo de oídos indiscretos.
  * Jake, si Kim se entera que se lo dijimos a Clarke…
  * No voy a decir nada mamá… Papá ¿que pasa?
  * Las cosas están mal bebé, están muy mal.
  * …Jake, cuidado…
  * …y mamá ni siquiera lo quiere discutir.
  * ¿mamá?
  * No es nada Clarke. La vida siempre fue difícil en el Arca, eso no es ni…
  * Basta mamá. Basta. Anoche hubo un pico MED. La puerta secreta se abrió y yo entré



 

Silencio. Abby está congelada. Clarke lo sabe. Peor aun, Jake no tiene idea de que están hablando.

 

  * Abigail Larssen, de que está hablando nuestra hija. (Jake siempre dice el nombre completo de su esposa cuando se enfada, ¡y por todos los cielos que está enfadado!)
  * Jake no puedo…
  * Papá, mamá tiene 3 cadáveres de bebés recién nacidos en la mesa de autopsias. Todos murieron por exceso de exposición a la radiación.
  * ¡CLARKE!
  * ¿Abby?
  * …¿estás seguro que se puede hablar aquí? (Abby se masajea las sienes, el estrés está por destruir su mente)
  * Yo mismo armé desde cero este puesto Abby. Es seguro. Háblame amor, que es lo que está pasando.
  * …Jake, esposo mío, desde hace 6 meses que no nace ningún bebé con vida en el Arca. Y dentro de otros 6 a 12 meses, probablemente el índice de mortalidad sea el 2000% del actual. Nuestros cuerpos ya absorbieron toda la radiación solar que pueden absorber. Somos un globo demasiado lleno y estamos a punto de estallar. A menos que consigamos una atmósfera planetaria que nos proteja, nadie va a sobrevivir.



 

Si no fuera por el ronroneo constante de los sistemas del Arca, el silencio de la habitación podría tocarse con las manos.

 

  * Abby, Clarke, mujeres de mi vida y mi razón de ser… eso ni siquiera es el peor de nuestros problemas.



 

* * *

 

Jake es un tipo sencillo que ama a su familia y su trabajo. Las ciencias siempre le encantaron. Después de todo el vive entre las estrellas. Eso es lo que le contaba su padre, otro fanático enamorado de las ciencias. Descendientes de uno de los capitanes de misiones originales la familia Griffin se puso como objetivo que los hijos se comporten como si tuvieran un destino manifiesto.

 

Durante un tiempo ese destino era ir a Marte. Luego volver a la tierra. Hoy el destino es sobrevivir. Y para alcanzarlo hay que esforzarse al máximo.

 

Jake trabaja casi 16 horas por día. Su conocimiento del funcionamiento técnico de los diversos sistemas del Arca lo colocan en la cima del sistema de castas del Arca.

 

El problema es que Jake es un buen tipo, y el sistema de castas está directamente opuesto a lo que él cree que está bien.

 

Jake jamás será un líder, simplemente no sabe como hacerlo.

 

Por eso Jake se apasiona por la parte que le toca. Y últimamente le toca una parte muy grande.

 

Los demás consejeros, incluida su mujer, son unos expertos en mentiras y manipulaciones. Jake lo sabe y lo deja pasar. Pero el científico en él pesca cada tanto un poco de verdad dentro de las mentiras. Una frase acá, un resultado allá, un efecto del que nadie menciona su causa.

 

Así que Jake hace lo que sabe hacer: INVESTIGA.

 

Una de las partes fascinantes de la ciencia es el pensar en como hacer el experimento en si mismo. Los resultados en si mismos no son el objetivo. El objetivo es el descubrimiento y la verdad.

 

Lo que Jake quiere saber son 3 cosas:

Nivel de estrés metálico del Arca.

Nivel de obsolescencia técnica de los sistemas.

Funcionalidad y expectativa de vida del Arca y de su sistema de gravedad artificial.

 

Sus experimentos empiezan como siempre. Con un plan de diseño de pruebas. ¿Qué preguntas necesito hacer para saber lo que no sé?

 

Eso le lleva unos 2 meses de investigación, y Jake ama cada segundo de trabajo. Una especie de fuerza vital interna lo empuja a hacer cosas, a descubrir. Cada vez que Jake se propone un experimento siente como si tuviera 12 años de nuevo.

 

Antes, un efecto inesperado de sus experimentos era la sonrisa y los ojos de asombro de Clarke cuando le contaba todo lo que hizo para armar sus experimentos. Pero esta vez no se los puede contar.

Dios, su hija es un sol. Siempre lo fue, y Jake sufre cada vez que piensa que ya casi está por pasar la línea. Dentro de poco nada ni nadie la va a proteger.

 

Todo es relativamente bueno y relativamente agradable o excitante en la vida de Jake. Hasta que consigue los primeros resultados de sus experimentos.

 

Y la verdad es horrible.

 

Jake repitió los experimentos 4 veces en el último mes, tomándose toda una semana para producir la información.

 

Y cada nueva vez que analiza la información el resultado es peor.

 

La gente está equivocada, muy equivocada, el Arca no es una prisión y definitivamente no es el próximo destino de la humanidad.

 

El Arca es un maldito ataúd.

 

* * *

 

Sala del Consejo y Cancillería

 

Los último días han sido los peores que el consejo tuvo que soportar en su larga historia. Todos tienen una verdad oculta que grita por escapar. Los ojos rojos rodeados de círculos oscuros por la falta de sueño son un indicador del esfuerzo y la presión que están soportando.

 

Jake tiene las manos sudadas, en ellas hay un reporte final sobre sus experimentos. La verdad que refleja el informe es devastadora. Y Jake se cansó de los juegos del Consejo. No hay forma de edulcorar la píldora, no hay forma de dilatar más las decisiones que tiene que tomarse. Hoy lo van a escuchar.

 

Iván, Abby y Raúl son más precavidos. Sus años de experiencia y sus personalidades les ayudan (solo un poco mas que a Jake) a pasar por el difícil momento. La práctica y el temor a las consecuencias ayudan un poco más.

Han por otra parte está tranquilo. En verdad hace años que optó por encomendarse a la providencia o a la suerte o lo que primero ayude. Sus reportes finales son totalmente falsos. Sus mismos empleados le mienten en la cara y el los alienta en tal sentido. Han es un tipo práctico, nació en una cuna de oro y sabe como mantener su lugar.

 

Por otro lado Kimberly es la quinta esencia de la manipulación. Ella miente, traiciona, manipula… mata, todo por conseguir poder. Kim nació en una de las familias granjeras del Arca. Viene de una larga tradición de sumisión y acatamiento. Sin embargo nada ni nadie puede detener el hambre ciego de poder que la consume. Kim es la primera persona en el Arca que salió de la casta obrera y ascendió a la élite.

 

Se acostó con un guardia de seguridad cuando tenía 16 años y después lo chantajeó hasta conseguir un puesto dentro del centro de mando. De ahí en más su carrera no hizo más que prosperar. Eventualmente un par de jefes fueron chantajeados, alguno incluso tuvo un accidente con una compuerta fallada (la primera y única vez que pasó en el Arca) y murió horriblemente. Nadie se salvaba, ni mujer ni hombre. Si Kim quería algo de ellos eventualmente lo conseguía.

 

Nadie se sorprendió cuando ella fue elegida como Jefa de Seguridad. Tampoco cuando la votación en Centro de Mando alcanzó la ridícula suma del 99% a favor de Kim. Jaha piensa que ella es ambiciosa. El resto del Arca piensa que Kim es una reverenda hija de puta aunque nadie nunca dice eso en voz alta.

 

En cambio Thelonious está tranquilo. Ha lidiado con problemas gravísimos toda su vida y los ha superado. Al igual que Kim su ambición desmedida y su falta total de ética lo han posicionado en la cúspide de la cadena trófica. Es más, llegado el caso, y él piensa que es así, está dispuesto a dejar que Kim tome el poder mientras el asume el mando de la seguridad. Un cambio de roles pero no de posiciones. La supervivencia demanda sacrificios.

 

Sin embargo este es el día en que las puertas del infierno se abren. A las 5am 3 trabajadores de mantenimiento murieron por la descompresión espontánea de la sección en la que hacían su turno.

 

El día anterior, una línea completa de siembra se secó irreversiblemente. De aquí en más todo sólo puede empeorar.

 

  * “Buen día Consejo” Dice Jaha, muy serio y con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.



 

Los demás solo murmuran un leve “…día” Todos miran a sus manos, salvo Jake. Abby está sentada frente al él y no puede hacer nada para calmarlo. Anoche discutieron terriblemente en el puesto de Jake. Contra todas las objeciones, Abby sabe que no puede evitar que su marido hable.

 

  * El orden del día…
  * “discúlpame Thelonious, pero esto no puede esperar.” Interrumpe Jake y pasa una copia a cada uno de los consejeros otra a Jaha y hace un gesto a Marcus para que buque la de él. Marcus hace un gesto negando con la cabeza. El hombre conoce su lugar.
  * ¿Qué es esto Jake? ¿malas noticias?
  * NO canciller. Esto es el informe final de mis experimentos. Malas noticias es cuando uno puede hacer algo al respecto. Esto es mucho peor.



 

Silencio sepulcral. Todos miran a Jake. Han traga saliva sonoramente y Abby cierra los ojos con fuerza como si al hacerlo el mundo frente a ella pudiera desaparecer.

 

  * ¿Jake? Dice Raúl. A pesar de sus diferencias Raúl es el consejero que se lleva mejor con Jake, pues Jake ha ayudado a Raúl más veces de las que puede contar.
  * Como les informé hace 1 mes, durante los últimos 3 meses estuve ideando una serie de experimentos para saber un par de cosas. En el informe que les acabo de entregan están los resultados finales…de hecho están los últimos resultados finales a la fecha. Los primeros los obtuve hace poco más de 3 semanas. Pero volví a repetir los experimentos una y otra vez para sacarme la duda.
  * “Jake, bien sabes que lo mío no son las ciencias, es la política, te importaría traducirme estos números” dice el canciller.



 

Jake mira a los ojos de Abby mientras respira profundo. Es el momento de la verdad. Después del día de hoy no hay vuelta atrás. Hay una mirada de clemencia en Abby, exigiendo por última vez que se guarde la verdad como el resto del mundo. Pero Jake está absolutamente decidido. El reloj está corriendo y si no hace algo pronto su hija, su esposa y el resto de los habitantes van a morir.

 

  * “Canciller, consejeros, el primer resultado indica que la estructura del Arca no puede resistir ningún estrés de ningún tipo, es más, el mero funcionamiento de sus anillos va a causar una fractura catastrófica en los próximos 10 años. El estrés del metal es superior al punto de ruptura. De hecho mis estudios indican que han microfracturas en absolutamente todas las partes del Arca.” El resto de los consejeros lo miran en silencio. El peso de sus palabras atravesando la barrera de la negación.
  * ...Jake ¿estás seguro?... no hay errores, digo, lo que dices….
  * Canciller, repetí el experimento 5 veces durante el último mes. Tengo grafías de las fracturas con ampliaciones x10k. Están ahí. 500 años es demasiado tiempo
  * “¿Han? ¿hay algo que podamos hacer con esto?” mas que una pregunta es una súplica.
  * Canciller, usualmente en los casos de fractura de metales uno puede soldar de nuevo con calor y partículas metálicas nuevas. O injertar un compuesto sellador para tapar las fracturas… pero canciller, estos datos son definitivos. No hay tiempo ni recursos para cubrir todas las fracturas. El Arca entero está afectado. Digo, toda y cada una de las partes posee estas fracturas.



 

Todos miran a Jake de nuevo. La noticia es terrible. Y como bien dijo, no hay nada que hacer para solucionarlo.

 

  * El segundo resultado es sobre la obsolescencia de los sistemas. Todo lo que fue fabricado en tierra para usarse en el día a día del Arca dejó de funcionar hace siglos. Eso fue intencional, por razones comerciales. Pero el Arca en si mismo resistió bien…
  * “Obsolescencia programada” dice en voz alta Kim. Será una perra, pero sabe muchas cosas útiles.
  * Sí Kim, exactamente eso. Lamentablemente el Arca sobrepasó su expectativa de vida útil… por uno 480 años.
  * ¿entonces, que significa eso Jake? Porque las cosas se han roto y las hemos reparado infinitas veces, demonios, hemos fabricado áreas enteras…
  * No Han. No me refiero a “partes”, me refiero al Arca en su totalidad. Sus cableados, sus mamparas, sus tubos de oxígeno, sus puertas, el Arca todo. Simplemente cumplió su ciclo hace mucho.
  * “¿Cuánto tiempo Jake?” Pregunta Kim asumiendo un liderazgo que no le corresponde, mientras Jaha levanta una ceja. El momento llegó, la pelea por el poder se va a empezar a dar hoy. Es un momento de inflexión, un momento de génesis y finitud. Kim tiene información que Jaha carece. Tiene ambición y sabe como solucionar las cosas, aunque sea brutalmente. Y esta es la oportunidad para ponerse al mando. Si tan solo el momento no fuera TAN grave.
  * En cualquier momento el Arca se puede apagar. La cantidad de reportes de daños que todos ustedes han enviado es falsa. Siempre fue falsa. Calculo que los números reales siempre fueron un 400% más. Hoy las mentiras terminaron. No hay nuevos filtros y bobinas, no hay mas cableado ni placas. La cantidad de sistemas fuera de servicio superan a los en funcionamiento. Puede ser mañana o dentro de 5 años. Pero definitivamente va a pasar.



 

Todos están muy serios. Abby no deja de secarse las manos en sus ropas gastadas. Iván se sacude en su silla como si tuviera hormigas. Jaha respira rápido, porque siente que la situación se le está escapando de las manos…

 

  * “Y el último experimento Jake” dice Jaha, ganándole por segundos a Kim, que lo desafía abiertamente con la mirada.
  * “Esto es mas difícil de explicar….” Empieza Jake, en verdad tratando de organizar la forma en que lo va a decir. Porque es hora de que involucre a todos los demás, ya que los resultados que tiene están basados en informes falsos. Así y todo, los números son definitivos.
  * “Jake, el gato está fuera de la caja, adelante con ello” Dice Raúl y Jake le agradece de todo corazón.
  * Canciller, Consejeros, basados en los números falsos que ustedes fueron aportando últimamente, dentro de unos 6 meses no va a haber más oxígeno para todos. Dentro de 6 meses no habrá agua para todos. Dentro de 12 meses no habrá comida para todos, dentro de 1 año y medio no habrá remedios para todos. Desde hace 1 año el sistema de gravedad artificial trabaja al 60% de rendimiento y nuestros huesos empezaron a deteriorarse. Los más viejos tienen una reducción de su expectativa de vida en 10 años. Dentro de 8 meses no habrá mas repuestos. Y en el lapso de 10 años la radiación nos habrá matado a todo ser vivo dentro del Arca.



 

Ya está. La granada estalló y todos saben que los días están contados, por una u otra razón el final está cerca. Marcus se levanta y se para al lado de Jaha, con las manos en la mesa. El mismo Jaha se para y se aleja un poco como si mantenerse en el lugar fuera peligroso. Kim cierra los ojos evidentemente el momento de las revelaciones ha llegado y la serie continua de mentiras acaba de volar por los aires.

 

Es cuando todos y cada uno de ellos empieza a confesar. No hay forma de que salgan de esta sala sin decir de una buena vez que demonios pasa. Sin decidirse a hacer algo. La época de las dilaciones terminó. Es una nueva era, y aparentemente, será muy breve.

 

  * “MED reporta un incremento del 5000% en enfermedades derivadas por la falta de oxígeno” comienza Abby. Jake abrió la puerta y es hora de meterse de lleno
  * A este ritmo el 20% de la casta obrera va a morir en el próximo año, los primeros ya empezaron a morir esta semana.



 

Nadie recrimina la falta de informes al respecto. Todos, absolutamente todos son culpables de lo mismo. Esto se trata de ponerse al día.

 

  * Además no ha nacido vivo ningún bebé en los últimos 7 meses. El límite de la capacidad de absorción de radiación solar ha sito alcanzado. Ningún ser humano volverá a nacer en el espacio. El resto empezaremos a morir dentro del año y ninguno va a sobrevivir mas de 3 años en estas condiciones, aún usando trajes, aún dentro de salas especiales. Simplemente rebosamos de radiación.



 

Otra vez el silencio. Como si fuera una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos salvo que al final de las confesiones no hay aplausos.

 

  * “La Fábrica está trabajando al 30% de su capacidad. En este momento y con este nivel de consumo de raciones de alimentos solo podemos alimentar al 40% de la población general durante 6 meses. Si racionamos podemos aumentar la supervivencia en el tiempo y en la cantidad de personas. Pero la comida, remedios y recursos necesarios se van a agotar dentro del año” dice Han.



 

De ahora en más, la sesión del consejo se transforma en una sala de confesiones pura.

 

  * “Solo podemos purificar el 40% del agua y el 80% del oxígeno, no hay mas repuestos y los sistemas están saturados. A este ritmo los recursos dejarán de ser aptos para uso humano dentro de 1 año” dice Raúl, y el sonido del aire al salir de su cuerpo indica que siente como si alguien le acaba de sacar un peso de las espaldas. Lo cual es verdad.
  * “Ayer un línea entera de maíz se secó. En este momento la Granja no tiene ningún metro cuadrado más para sembrar comida. Las plantas empezaron a morir porque la radiación acumulada evitan que crezcan. Ningún animal ha nacido con vida en los últimos 3 meses. No va a haber más proteínas cárnicas en nuestras comidas. No van a crecer nuevas plantas. Y los recursos que poseemos sólo van a durar 6 meses. La Granja cumplió su ciclo” Dice Iván. Aunque sigue mintiendo. En verdad la granja cumplió su ciclo hace una década solo que el no lo va a reconocer.
  * “Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para ganar tiempo, todo lo que están diciendo es que tenemos al menos un año antes que las cosas sean definitivamente insolubles” Dice Jaha, y es su pose ridícula y la actitud de que todo está bien lo que saca de sus casillas a Marcus, el vice que nunca se opone, el mejor segundo de la historia del Arca.
  * “Canciller, no se que demonios ha estado haciendo durante la última media hora, pero evidentemente no escuchó nada de lo que todo el mundo acaba de decir” dice Marcus, en voz pausada pero con las manos como puños y la respiración acelerada.
  * “Thelonious, tenemos menos de 6 meses de vida. Sólo asesinando a una gran cantidad de habitantes podemos extender nuestra vida un poco más y no importa que hagamos, definitivamente no vamos a sobrevivir mas de 3 años, amigo las opciones son morir o esperar un milagro”
  * “Cof-cof, bueno creo que es hora de que hable” dice Kim y es entonces cuando todo el mundo nota la gravedad de la situación, la maldita perra hija de puta tiene miedo y luce una cara de espanto digna de clemencia… si no fuera una asesina mentirosa.
  * “Bueno eso tampoco es verdad. He hackeado y alterado los reportes de todos ustedes durante el último año. Creí que teníamos tiempo. Me equivoqué. Evidentemente las mentiras que hemos dicho nos alcanzaron de una buena vez. Tenemos cientos de pérdidas de oxígeno a lo largo del Arca. Los purificadores dañados han arruinado cantidades enormes de comida y agua…”
  * “¿Kim?... Kim cuanto tiempo nos queda…” dice Jaha como suplicando, como rogando que la pesadilla termine de una buena vez…
  * “2 meses, uno o dos más si eliminamos 500 o 1000 habitantes”



 

Después de esas palabras, la sala queda en silencio por tanto tiempo que cualquiera que pasase por la puerta pensaría que está vacía.

 

* * *

 

El Arca - 1 semana más tarde.

 

Todo lo que podía salir mal pasó. No por falta de precauciones. No por falta de esfuerzo. Simplemente la realidad los alcanzó de una buena vez. 100 años de dilaciones y mentiras, de conformismo y abandono sólo podía devenir en una serie ininterrumpida de hechos bochornosos.

 

La falta de oxígeno se empezó a notar en casi todas las secciones del Arca. La Granja puso en rotación y suspenso a una centena de empleados, que con el tiempo libre solo se dedican a especular sobre todo lo que está mal. Las raciones son severas y la falta de ejercicio suficiente provoca que varias personas tengan fracturas en piernas y brazos al primer golpe.

 

Es un pandemonio de críticas que nadie reprime. No hay fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Hasta los guardias empiezan a vociferan, claro que lo hacen a salvo de las cámaras y de la siempre atenta mirada de la consejera Shumway.

 

Inmediatamente después de la caótica sesión de hace una semana, Kim comenzó a realizar allanamientos espontáneos en hogares de personalidades importantes del Arca. Un juego de distracciones para mantener el eje de la discusión en cualquier otra cosa. La propaganda, la distracción, la mentira, la violencia y el miedo han sido desde hace 5 siglos las mejores herramientas que tiene la élite gobernante para doblegar los espíritus libres.

 

Salvo que ya ni siquiera eso es suficiente.

 

Ahora hay un asiento vació en el consejo. La cara de todos es sombría, tal como cada día desde lo que ellos llaman “Día del Karma”. Todos los actos oscuros y malditos del pasado volvieron para cobrárselos. Durante la semana hubo 4 motines y 15 ejecuciones. 14 obreros y un Consejero. El único consejero que se opuso al plan del consejo y quiso hacer pública la verdad.

 

Al consejero lo flotaron, porque Jake, siendo quien era, no iba a quedarse callado.

 

Las raciones de alimentos se reducen al mínimo aceptable para la supervivencia. La mentira esta vez es que una tormenta solar afectó una parte de la producción. Pero ya nadie cree en lo que dice el consejo. Por eso la población está intranquila, nerviosa y algunos incluso violentos. Ya nadie disimula. Hay cámaras de vigilancia rotas por todos lados. No hay un motín hecho y derecho porque nadie es tan idiota de causar daños en una maldita lata espacial. A pesar de eso, por primera vez en 5 siglos, las cajas secretas con armas de fuego están abiertas para su uso.

 

Y en el área médica ya ni siquiera intentan lidiar con los enfermos. Con 3 ayudantes menos y con una cantidad imposible de enfermos, Abby se dedica a palmear espaldas y acariciar mejillas. Ya ni siquiera abre el gabinete de remedios. Fracturas evitables, pulmones colapsados, cerebros anulados por falta de oxígeno, quemaduras por exposición a la radiación… hace tan sólo 3 meses nada de esto pasaba.

 

Al igual que todo su equipo de médicos, no tiene fuerzas para trabajar, pero tiene que seguir. Su amiga Cece trata de cubrirla cada vez que se pierde en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que vuelve la cabeza al pasado pensando en Jake, en la traición a Jake, en la valentía de Jake, en el fracaso de su esposo, y por sobre todo en su propia culpa. Porque fue ella la que le dijo al consejo que Jake estaba por hacer público lo que pasaba y por tanto lo sentenció a la muerte.

 

Y lo para colmo de males, el Consejo no reacciona ni siquiera cuando las cosas siguen empeorando. El único plan es seguir mintiendo. Dilatando. No ven, porque no quieren ver, que las cosas no van a mejorar. Que lo único que les aguarda en la mañana siguiente es una muerte lenta y una agonía patética.

 

Porque son ellos, los líderes, los adultos, la élite dominante, los que hace siglos que perdieron la capacidad de adaptarse. A su negativa a ver las cosas tal como son le suman la soberbia de creer que sólo ellos pueden encontrar soluciones y la terquedad en escuchar otras opciones.

 

Luego de la ejecución de Jake las cosas empeoraron aún dentro de los miembros de la élite. La desconfianza y la desesperanza creciendo a la par.

 

Y las pequeñas rebeliones. Guardias golpeados sin motivo en pasillos oscuros. Raciones robadas. Sistemas saboteados. Y es la juventud la que más se rebela, la que todavía tiene fuerzas para luchar.

 

Ejecutado Jake, todo lo que mantenía entera a Clarke se derrumba. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Los valores que durante 17 años su padre le inculcó, el sentido del honor y la propia valía. El esfuerzo constante para ser mejor y por sobre todo la honestidad, para con uno y para con todos. La verdad nos hará libres decía Jake, y justo cuando más necesita creer, Clarke presencia una muerte ridícula a manos de la gente que se hacía llamar amiga de su padre.

 

Pero a diferencia de todos los adultos del Arca, Clarke no es alguien que se quede tranquila, sumisa, doblegada. Cuanto más la empujan mas lucha. Es un corazón salvaje, un alma pura, que ayuda a su madre porque ama ayudar a los enfermos. Clarke no cree en darse por vencida. La derrota no es nunca la única opción.

En el arca, eso es una anormalidad.

 

Terminada la ejecución sale disparada como un rayo hacia la Granja con un solo deseo: hacer pública la verdad en el lugar donde mayor gente se agrupa. Tal vez no sepa de computadoras y sistemas como un amigo suyo (Monty) pero sabe que el método mas sencillo para propagar una noticia es ir a donde está todo el mundo y gritar a viva voz. Eso nunca falla.

 

De pura suerte su amigo Wells Jaha la encontró antes de que todo pasara a mayores, y fue gracias a él que Clarke volvió sana y salva a la habitación familiar.

 

Menos de un día después, un escuadrón de guardias ingresa por la fuerza y la detienen. Nadie le da explicaciones y ella no las necesita. Alguien la delató, alguien le contó al Consejo que ella pensaba hacer pública la situación y por esa misma razón la conducen a la “colmena”, una serie de habitaciones reforzadas que en un principio sirvieron como bóvedas de seguridad para material sensible y actualmente no son mas que celdas para los disidentes.

 

Por supuesto la superpoblación del arca lleva a un amontonamiento ruidoso y sucio de prisioneros. Casi todos menores de edad, pues los adultos son simplemente “flotados”. Es precisamente porque Clarke es menor que salva el pellejo y es apresada. Y es por piedad y un poco de chantaje de Abby, que la encarcelaron en solitario. Claro que Abby es lo bastante convincente cuando lo necesita, “si Clarke habla, si alguien la escucha, Jake habrá muerto por nada, y nosotros somos su familia y amigos, le debemos al menos esto”.

 

Clarke es la única prisionera en solitario en el Arca y peor aún, LA ÚLTIMA PRISIONERA POLÍTICA en la última celda libre del Arca. A partir de ahora todo aquel que cometa un crimen o infracción será ejecutado sin importar la edad.


	6. El fin y el principio

PLANETA TIERRA 500 AÑOS ANTES DE LA CAÍDA

Oficina principal de Lionel Whitmore. CEO de GDR & Co.

 

Lionel es un tipo poderoso. Descendiente de una línea ininterrumpida de grandes empresarios globales. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alcanzase la cima de poder empresarial mundial. CEO y principal accionista del conglomerado de fábricas de armas, el verdadero poder detrás de los presidentes del mundo. El es dueño del complejo militar industrial como lo llamó Eisenhower en 1961. Pero elevado a la enésima potencia. General Dynamics-Rathyeon & Company es la punta del Iceberg mundial que controla de todo, desde el petróleo y las comunicaciones, hasta los alimentos y las guerras.

 

Llegar hasta su puesto conlleva un nivel de podredumbre moral más allá de todo límite. Lionel ha hecho asesinar a más personas alrededor del mundo de las que mueren en una pequeña guerra. Su padre y su hermana incluidos. Gracias a dios su madre murió durante el parto de su hermana. La naturaleza le ahorró trabajo.

 

Por supuesto él y su grupo de socios y amigos, la élite de la élite mundial, siguen con el plan supremacista trazado en la conferencia de Yalta post 2 guerra mundial. Poder para los poderosos y guerra y hambre para el resto… y entretenimiento para que no se quejen.

 

Su grupo de amigos son el 1% del 1%. Y son absolutamente implacables en conseguir poder y la dominación mundial.

 

Precisamente parte del plan es la conquista de Marte. El problema con Marte, quitando de por medio los mil y un inconvenientes técnicos, es sobrevivir al viaje. La radiación espacial y la ingravidez hacen casi imposible “colonizar” en términos técnicos. La tecnología no está tan avanzada como para lograr el cryo-sueño así que la primera tanda de colonos va a tener que viajar lentamente y sobrevivir en una nave espacial.

 

Es por eso que su grupo de “amigos” financiaron varios Think-Tanks para poder descubrir la mejor forma de hacerlo. Y luego de años estos volvieron con un plan.

 

El plan es el mayor esfuerzo coordinado de la historia de la humanidad. Una primera ola de colonos que van a preparar el planeta y testear miles de tecnologías y biotecnologías para hacer a la raza humana mas fuerte y resistente. Bueno, no a toda la raza, sólo a la élite.

 

El plan se llama “Proyecto Aurora”.

 

La mayor fuente de riqueza y poder que se haya conocido jamás. Todas las potencias mundiales y los principales países de segunda línea coordinados para llevar a cabo el plan de colonización marciano.

 

Y en el la cúspide de todo está Lionel.

 

En su oficina de caoba y mármoles, de oro y obras de arte, reina una calma especial. La calma que domina los centros de poder, donde una frase puede significar 3 millones de despidos o un genocidio a pequeña escala. Todo dicho entre vasos de whiskey y sonrisas falsas.

 

Lionel está de pie mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana de su oficina ubicada en el anteúltimo piso del edificio “One World Trade Center” de la ciudad de New York. Con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y su traje de U$S 150.000 Lionel se siente bien pagado de si mismo. Es el epítome del éxito. No importa la sangre que derramó para alcanzarlo.

 

En eso suena el teléfono y con un comando de voz lo activa en manos libres.

 

  * Diga
  * “Hola Lionel, soy Michael Wallace, tu presidente.” Dice una voz rasposa desde el otro lado. El presidente por 2do período, Michael Wallace fue el hombre que ayudó a Lionel a llevar a cabo el proyecto Aurora. No es que se podía oponer. Mike, como todos los otros políticos de Washington tiene sus placares llenos de muertos y Lionel conoce a un tipo que conoce a un tipo que ayudó a limpiarlos. El chantaje era inevitable.
  * Haha, como estás Mike, en que te puedo ayudar.
  * Necesito unas palabras en privado Lio. Los rusos y chinos están nerviosos por tus dilaciones y por la baja calidad de los suplementos para la estación. Creen que los estamos jodiendo.
  * Bueno Mr. President, eso es porque precisamente los estamos jodiendo.
  * Lio, por favor, esto es serio. ¿Te puedes pegar una vuelta por la Casa Blanca? Digamos esta tarde.
  * “Hecho. Nos vemos Mike.” El presidente de los EE.UU. cuelga el teléfono y una sonrisa amplia cruza la cara de Lionel. Sólo un bastardo como él se animaría a obtener ganancias en la mayor empresa de supervivencia de la especie humana. El hecho de que los rusos y chinos se quejen nada más y no lo hayan asesinado todavía demuestra el tremendo poder político que posee.
  * “Brigitte, libera mi agenda para esta tarde, y llama a mi helicóptero” dice en voz alta para que su secretaria privada se ponga en movimiento.



 

Brigitte tiene 28 años y ha sido leal y callada durante 5. Conoce tantos secretos como se puede conocer desde 6 metros de distancia de la oficina más importante del mundo. Lionel cree que a Brigitte le quedan como mucho 6 meses de vida. Los secretos son armas y él nunca deja que un enemigo tenga alcance a las suyas.

 

* * *

 

Casa Blanca – Washington DC

Sala de situación. 4º subsuelo.

 

Lionel está sentado a la derecha del Presidente Wallace. Si los gestos hablaran, este lo diría todo. A su alrededor una serie de ministros y generales rodean la mesa. En las películas el lugar parece mucho más grande y más “tecnológico”. La verdad es más patética. En esa sala no se decide nada. Es en partidos de golf entre poderosos o en orgías privadas en mansiones secretas donde se cocina el futuro del mundo.

 

El orden del día es una serie de quejas de los colegas rusos y chinos, cuyos delegados van a visitar la Casa Blanca al día siguiente. La tensión política jamás disminuye cuando uno juega al viejo y conocido juego de tronos. Todos quieren ser los dueños del mundo, el problema es que el juego se volvió demasiado complejo.

 

  * Buenos días caballeros y damas (el lugar apesta a testosterona, con mucho hay 3 mujeres en la sala, a la mierda la igualdad)
  * “Buenos días Mr. President”. Replica la sala.
  * Bien los convoqué hoy para darle una solución a la serie de críticas de nuestros socios en el proyecto Aurora. Me gustaría que nuestro amigo Lionel aquí nos quitase algunas dudas… Lionel
  * “Buenos días. ¿Por donde les gustaría que empiece Mr. President?” dice Lionel, mas para ganar tiempo y preparase mentalmente para el combate psicológico que va a afrontar. El truco es saber exactamente cuantas verdades y cuantas mentiras se pueden decir sin comprometer la posición propia.
  * “Creo que podemos empezar por la primera crítica. El aporte de material de baja calidad para abastecer la estación espacial.” Dice la Secretaria de Estado. Melanie Jameson es la segunda persona más importante en la política norteamericana y odia profundamente a Lionel.
  * Bueno como ustedes saben el proyecto consiste mantener abastecida a la estación mientras los preparativos finales para el viaje tienen lugar. El viaje está en el período de espera hasta que la alineación de ambos planetas sea óptima. Hasta tanto eso no suceda la estación simplemente está en fase 2. Y es una decisión económica el mantener abastecida la estación con suplementos distintos a los que van a acompañar al viaje.
  * “¿pero porqué son de distinta calidad Sr. Whitmore?” Pregunta el almirante Bianchi, que al igual que casi todos los almirantes y capitanes, desprecia profundamente a Lionel, porque como es de esperarse, Lionel abastece a la Marina de los EE.UU. y lo hace con productos de mala calidad
  * Porque la inversión es gigantesca, casi inconmensurable y uno tiene que tratar de reducir costos sin afectar la viabilidad. Cuando nos acerquemos a la fecha de partida, los nuevos envíos de abastecimiento se harán con material mas adecuado para la travesía. Es todo parte del plan.
  * “Lo siento Sr. Whitmore, pero no es parte del que yo recibí en mi despacho, ni del que hemos estado desarrollando los últimos 15 años.” Esta vez el que habla es Jacob Beckett, jefe de misión y principal responsable de la NASA para el proyecto Aurora.
  * Cuando firmamos el convenio, se incluyó específicamente esta posibilidad. El hecho que vengan a quejarse justo ahora que falta tan poco demuestra que la queja es meramente oportunista y con fines políticos. Rusia quiere algo a cambio, y China aprovecha la oportunidad eso es todo.



 

Como es de esperar en una sala donde todos se conocen nadie le cree a Lionel. El hombre es corrupto hasta la médula y si los chinos se están quejando de falta de calidad es porque los suplementos deben ser basura o peor.

 

Pero nadie discute la oratoria y el poder político de Lionel. El hecho que esté respondiendo es lo máximo que van a obtener de él. Y esas respuestas serán ampliadas, mejoradas y alteradas por el equipo de la presidencia cuando se las entreguen a los rusos y chinos. Después de todo para eso les pagan.

 

Después de otras preguntas intrascendentes sobre costos y envíos Melanie cree oportuno deslizar la pregunta más importante. La que le hicieron sus colegas Rusos y Chinos y que ella comparte en lo más profundo de su ser.

 

Hay demasiadas cosas ocultas en el proyecto. Debería haber tomado unos 50 años al menos acumular la ciencia y la práctica para poner en funcionamiento el plan. Pero sin embargo acá están a 15 años de comenzado y la ecuación no cierra.

 

Los capitanes de tripulación y los líderes de misión son los miembros más veteranos del proyecto y tienen 30 años máximo. Los miembros numerarios tienen entre 22 y 27 años. Y todos, absolutamente todos ellos, de todos los países involucrados, han sido modificados genéticamente desde su concepción.

 

O el proyecto fue beneficiado por una serie de casualidades y las prácticas médicas y bioquímicas se sumaron al plan. O simplemente el proyecto tiene una agenda secreta.

 

  * Whitmore nuestros colegas también quieren saber sobre cierto rumor que salió últimamente sobre la posibilidad de que sus empresas hayan escatimado información y recursos a nuestros socios en este emprendimiento.
  * …no respondo rumores Sra. Secretaria.
  * Por favor Sr. Whitmore, esto es muy importante, por favor acláreme al respecto. Y no me diga que no hay nada, porque en 15 años nadie dijo nada y estamos tan cerca de concluir la anteúltima fase que cualquier cosa que nos retrase es simplemente inaceptable…
  * ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber Sra. Secretaria? Específicamente digo…
  * ¿Retuvo usted o sus compañías recursos, datos, materiales o información en general a nuestros socios?
  * Por supuesto que no. El hecho mismo que todos los países involucrados hayan aportado personal, y que todos los miembros de ese personal hayan sido igualmente tratados con tratamientos genéticos habla claramente que no se han hecho distinciones…
  * “¿Cómo se hicieron esos tratamientos Sr. Whitmore? Porque tengo entendido que la selección de marcadores genéticos se realiza al momento de la concepción y la tripulación es más vieja que el proyecto.” Pregunta el General Olivier, precisamente porque la respuesta que le acaban de dar es tan ridícula que no se merece dejar pasar. O toda la tripulación tiene 15 años de edad y el plan de alteración genética avanzó a la par. O la tripulación fue modificada hace mucho tiempo y el plan fue alterado. Eso lo sospechan todos. ¿Cómo se seleccionó sudafricanos, brasileros, indios, australianos, etc. y se los modificó para sobrevivir en el espacio, 10 años antes que existiera un proyecto de colonización espacial?...
  * Bueno la verdad que los aspectos técnicos se me escapan caballeros, solo puedo responder cual es el diagrama general.
  * “¡Por favor Sr. Whitmore! No nos tome por imbéciles, sabemos perfectamente de su obsesión por el micro manejo de los grandes proyectos… ¿me quiere decir que justamente en el mayor proyecto de la humanidad, usted cambió su forma de ser?...” Dice Melanie. No es un mate, pero al menos es un jaque al rey.
  * No Sra. Secretaria, lo que digo es que la planificación específica de la ciencia detrás del plan está en manos de personal especializado, y yo no lo soy. Soy un estratega, no un táctico. Yo contrato a esta gente para que lleve a cabo mi plan, pero yo no los reemplazo en sus labores diarias, eso sería tremendamente ineficaz.



 

Nadie va a negar que el hombre sea un especialista del escapismo y la oratoria. Está mintiendo de forma clara y notoria, pero no es menos cierto que su mentira se sostiene. El hombre sabe como autoconvencerse de sus mentiras. Y si uno cree que dice la verdad, realmente lo cree, la mentira se mantiene. Es una vieja técnica de los espías y agentes de campo. Uno no confesa bajo tortura lo que no conoce.

 

La reunión continúa un poco más pero termina por agotarse. Las respuestas que obtuvieron son todo lo que van a conseguir y eso ya es mucho. Por lo menos lo forzaron a venir, sentarse y responder, y tal vez detrás de todo el despliegue haya algo de verdad.

 

* * *

 

Ex residencia Imperial de San Petersburgo – Museo del Hermitage

 

Una semana mas tarde, las potencias mundiales del G7+Rusia se reúnen para realizar convenios comerciales en la vieja capital del imperio ruso.

 

Mientras esto sucede, lo líderes estos de los países se reúnen en secreto en un búnker cercano al palacio. Rusia, China, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania y EE.UU., son un subgrupo dentro de una élite mundial, que aunque enfrentados en muchos niveles, tienen unos 300 años de convivencia y saben dejar de lado las diferencias cuando las cosas son realmente importantes.

 

Y a diferencia de las innumerables reuniones y debates que han vivido juntos, en esta oportunidad están serios pero no hostiles. Es que hay algo que no cuadra y si no se ponen de acuerdo pronto algo malo va a pasar.

 

Hace 15 minutos que el premier británico está hablando. Haciendo un resumen bastante certero de todas las cosas que incomodan al grupo. Si no fueran los líderes del mundo libre uno pensaría que son un grupo de amigos en su reunión anual.

 

  * …y son todas estas cosas las que nos preocupan estimados colegas. Y no hablo solo por mí, todos hemos hablado de esto en una u otra ocasión, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad de estar todos juntos en el mismo lugar.
  * “Entiendo Primer Ministro, es por eso que necesitamos aclarar un par de cosas. ¿Dimitri estamos totalmente aislados de escaneos? Lo que sigue es top secret incluso para nuestra propia gente…” le dice el presidente Wallace al presidente ruso.
  * “estamos rodeados por contramedidas electrónicas, barreras físicas y una serie de anillos de interferencia; no existe mejor tecnología que lo que tenemos a disposición… salvo callarnos” Responde con una sonrisa muy rusa, con los labios apretados y sin mostrar los dientes. Dimitri tiene razón. Si de alguna forma alguien logra escucharlos es porque está más allá de la mejor tecnología de interferencias del mundo. Y si es así lo único que queda es cerrar el pico.
  * Ok, bueno empecemos… Hace unos días me reuní con Whitmore. Después almorcé con Rockefeller y Harriman. La cantidad de mentiras que esta gente dice por segundo es increíble. Baste decir que nada de lo que sale sus bocas es mínimamente verdad. Hay un plan previo al proyecto Aurora. Y no sabemos cual es.
  * “Michael, lo que yo no entiendo es como pudieron preveer que todas las naciones del mundo nos pusiéramos de acuerdo y diéramos el visto bueno al plan de colonización de Marte años antes de que suceda” dice el canciller alemán mientras mueve la cabeza a los lados. Hay algo que se les escapa y eso incomoda a todos.
  * “Ese es el problema Markus, evidentemente lo previeron. Tanto al plan de colonización marciana y el proyecto de la estación espacial conjunta Aurora, y lo peor es que el programa de alteración genética precede a ambos por al menos una década. Se inició a la vez en absolutamente todos nuestros países. Ninguno de nosotros estaba en el gobierno cuando comenzó y evidentemente ninguno va a continuar cuando el proyecto concluya” dice Wallace.
  * “Lo que no veo es como se beneficia directamente Lionel y su gente. Él no puede hacer un tratamiento genético para viajar y las mejoras médicas derivadas de la técnica va a fructificar en 50 años. El no puede controlar la estación porque el consorcio internacional invirtió U$S 100 trillones y ni siquiera él tiene tanto dinero como para obtener una mayoría. Las patentes son compartidas, las empresas son globales y radicadas en todos nuestros países… hay algo más y no lo estoy viendo” responde Markus.
  * “Tal vez no estamos mirando todo el cuadro” dice como para si mismo el presidente ruso. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus manos juntas como rezando. Está muy concentrado y hay un pequeño movimiento en su cabeza que indica que está descartando posibilidades velozmente.
  * …tal vez el proyecto de colonización no es el verdadero proyecto… tal vez el plan es a muy largo plazo… tal vez… en fin, son demasiadas posibilidades ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?
  * “No abiertamente. Estoy seguro que las empresas del consorcio GDR nos espían a todos, estoy seguro que cualquier indagación y consulta fuera de esta sala va a ser detectada” Dice Wallace.
  * El hijo de puta es demasiado poderoso incluso para nosotros. Y no creo que esté solo en esto.



 

La charla dura uno poco más, luego los líderes de las naciones más poderosas del mundo salen en silencio. No hay nada peor que tener miles de bombas nucleares a distancia de la mano y sentirse total y completamente indefenso.

 

* * *

 

La élite que Lionel lidera tiene un plan a muy largo plazo. Lo han tenido siempre. Cuando eran sociedades secretas en el siglo XIX, cuando eran masones en los siglos XVII-XVIII, cuando eran meras cámaras empresarias en el siglo XX. Han hecho guerras, derrocado gobiernos, alimentado genocidios con un solo objetivo dual, control del mundo y supervivencia del grupo.

 

El problema es que la última parte es cada vez más difícil de mantener. Los búnkeres anti atómicos sirven para esconderse pero no para prosperar. Y aún sobreviviendo a los ataques nucleares, la radiación ambiental residual sigue siendo letal.

 

Las 2 únicas formas de ampliar las oportunidades de supervivencia son resistencia a la radiación o emigración planetaria.

 

Y como la élite no escatima nunca esfuerzos, ellos apuestan a las dos.

 

Una estación espacial orbital gigantesca va a trasladar a 300 tripulantes genéticamente creados hasta Marte y con ello van a testear la resistencia a la radiación y también la posibilidad misma de la emigración. Si funciona la segunda, van a tener una cabeza de playa para poder recolonizar. Por supuesto nada de lo que hagan los beneficia a ellos, son sus hijos, nietos y descendientes los que algún día van a hacerlo. Van a tener que planificar sus hijos y crearlos en laboratorios. Pero ningún esfuerzo es poco con lo que hay en juego.

 

La nueva estación espacial internacional o Proyecto Aurora es un largo tubo con una rueda al final. El tubo son en verdad varias secciones gigantescas y la rueda también lo es. En el centro de todo hay un cuerpo central a modo de eje con una cabina en un extremo y propulsores masivos al final. El proyecto Aurora es casi tan increíble que es difícil pensar que sea de verdad.

 

Hay 6 secciones rotatorias pertenecientes a determinados propietarios. La estación “Liberty” propiedad de EE.UU. y Canadá, “Nadezhda” (esperanza) de Rusia, “Dragón de fuego” de China, “Zeus” de la Agencia Espacial Europea, “Ganges” de la India y “Amanecer/Sunrise” propiedad del consorcio conformado por Australia, Argentina, Brasil, Nueva Zelanda, Sudáfrica y Venezuela (los países del sur). Los motores son rusos, y tanto la cabina de mando como la nave de descenso son de EE.UU. Una obra de ingeniería internacional única e irrepetible

 

Aurora es el vehículo que va a llevar y traer a los humanos hacia y desde Marte, sus tripulantes le llaman “El Arca”. Tiene una expectativa de vida útil de 20 años, pues el espacio es un lugar peligroso y tremendamente erosivo. Va a ser la encargada de mantener con vida a los 300 tripulantes de la primera misión y demostrar que se puede vivir tanto en el espacio como en Marte. Es un proyecto ambicioso por donde se lo mire con una granja hidropónica gigantesca y estaciones de todo tipo. Es la primera nave espacial humana, posee el primer sistema de gravedad artificial funcional. El Arca todavía necesita que las secciones roten sobre un eje y el la sección final (la rueda) lo haga en sentido contrario, colaborado en conjunto para crear una gravedad casi similar a la terrestre y asimismo mantener una posición fija en el espacio.

 

Va a servir para constatar la viabilidad del viaje interplanetario, de la supervivencia en el espacio y también va a servir para probar el nivel de absorción de radiación en el tiempo. Puesto que la nave va a viajar por lo menos 5 veces durante su vida útil y la información que va a recabar es impagable.

 

Si todo sale bien la élite financiera mundial tiene garantizado no solo el dominio y control de la humanidad por muchos siglos más sino también su supervivencia ante eventos catastróficos ya sean humanos o naturales.

 

Es un plan perfecto de dominación mundial.

 

* * *

 

4 meses más tarde

 

La teoría del efecto mariposa dice que el aleteo de una mariposa en un Brasil puede provocar un tifón en Japón. La teoría hace mención a las pequeñas acciones que tienen consecuencias inimaginables.

 

Ese aleteo puede ser cualquier cosa en verdad.

 

Por ejemplo un simple error en la programación de un sistema informático de defensa. Un programador muy agotado hace que una computadora lea kilómetros donde debe leer yardas.

 

Algo muy tonto, que si hubiese un controlador humano supervisando a la máquina, se podría solucionar en segundos.

 

El problema es que los supervisores humanos cuestan dinero. Y los empresarios del complejo militar industrial odian perder dinero.

 

En 1983 el teniente coronel soviético Stanislav Petrov identificó como falsa alarma el supuesto lanzamiento de un misil balístico intercontinental con ojivas nucleares norteamericano. Ese hombre sólo, dentro de un búnker, evitó la 3ra guerra mundial.

 

Lamentablemente para la humanidad, los nuevos sistemas de detección temprana y represalias de la compañía GDR no tienen un Stanislav Petrov a cargo.

 

Un radar francés instalado en Israel detectó un falso lanzamiento misilístico saudí. Y un sistema GDR defectuoso de control de represalias interpretó que el falso misil recorría kilómetros cuando sólo eran yardas.

 

En minutos, 30.000 ojivas nucleares de todo tipo y de todos los países volaban en todos los sentidos hacia los objetivos preestablecidos.

 

El Armagedón comenzó con dos simples errores evitables.

 

Desde el primer lanzamiento hasta el último impacto pasaron solamente 2 horas. En ese tiempo los presidentes mas poderosos del mundo y grupos selectos de miembros de los gobiernos y las élites dominantes escaparon a toda velocidad hacia búnkeres anti atómicos. La mayoría no los alcanzó.

 

2 horas no es mucho tiempo para reaccionar y los viejos planes de cómo manejarse en una situación como la presente se van al carajo al instante.

 

Como dijo Napoleón, los planes de batalla no sobreviven al primer disparo.

 

Entre el invierno nuclear, la radiación, los tsunamis, los terremotos, los supervolcanes y el fuego de las bombas, el 99,999% de los 8 mil millones de seres humanos pereció.

 

Algunos miles sobrevivieron desperdigados por el mundo por una u otra razón. Cientos en un par de búnkeres anti atómicos. Los 300 tripulantes del Arca. Y nadie más.

 

NINGUNO MIEMBRO DE LA ÉLITE LO LOGRÓ.

 

A veces el “karma” vuelve para morderte el trasero.


	7. La última esperanza

El Arca – Sala del Consejo

15.000 kilómetros sobre el planeta Tierra – 1 mes antes de la caída.

 

El tiempo de las mentiras y los subterfugios concluyó al fin. Solo queda la honestidad brutal. En la Sala del Consejo ya no hay disimulos ni ese póker verbal que tanto caracterizaba a la política del Arca. El tiempo de jugar al juego de tronos dentro un ataúd espacial concluyó hace meses. Honestidad y crudeza es todo lo que queda. Una nueva hora se alza, pero los hombres que deben vivirla siguen siendo los mismos que antes.

 

El ambiente de lugar es cada vez más lúgubre. Los aromatizadores de ambiente son un recuerdo lejano. La limpieza de la sala es la mínima. El lugar asemeja al fin la gravedad de sus funciones. Es un lugar tremendo. Desde estas mismas sillas Jaha y sus consejeros han decidido la muerte de cientos de personas a lo largo de la última década. De un consejero amigo sin ir mas lejos.

 

Ahora tienen que volver a discutir sobre la vida y la muerte. Esta vez de toda la humanidad.         

 

En aras de preservar la especie, preferentemente a la élite de esa especie, el Consejo ha adoptado una medida extrema. La última de ese tipo. Ejecución masiva de prisioneros mediante evacuación controlada. Pero estas mentes acostumbradas al autoengaño no la van a llamar de esa manera. Ellos lo llaman de otra forma, una que cumpla la función de describir el plan y glorificar el rol del Consejo en la supervivencia de la especie, porque piensan que queda alguna remota esperanza de salvación.

 

Todo prisionero menor de edad del arca va a ser colocado dentro de una “nave” (una colección de secciones en desuso, antiquísimos cohetes Soyuz y satélites rescatados construida de apuro y con tantas posibilidades de subsistencia como el Arca misma) que va a descender y aterrizar en el planeta.

 

En el consejo todos piensan que esa “evacuación” es una ejecución retrasada. La radiación del planeta es suficientemente alta para exterminar a los evacuados. El aterrizaje probablemente no se mas que un impacto mortal. Tal vez la nave ni siquiera llegue al suelo, y se desintegre en la reentrada al planeta.

 

Todavía hay tiempo para eufemismos en el Consejo. Habituados a las mentiras piadosas, entrenados en el antiguo arte del engaño a si mismos y a los demás, llaman a la nave/ataúd/botesalvavidas “Nave de Abastecimiento” ( _Dropship_ ) y al plan de ejecución “Proyect100”, por los 100 adolescentes que van a llenar la nave.

 

La idea es la última carta de Abby para salvar a su hija. En menos de un mes Clarke va a pasar la línea. En vez de “flotarla”, como al resto de los prisioneros que pasaron “la línea”, Clarke va a “descender” en el Dropship.

 

Proyect100 son 100 vidas en suspenso, 100 vidas como sacrificio a los dioses antiguos para salvar a la especie. 100 vidas arrojadas al azar y una esperanza, la última.

 

El plan es tan ridículo que nadie en su sano juicio lo aceptaría. Salvo una madre desesperada, o un padre. El hijo del Canciller, Wells Jaha, mejor amigo de Clarke y su eterno enamorado también está preso. El sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de Jake fue tan grande (la ejecución del que podía haber sido su suegro a manos de su padre) que tuvo el coraje, o le brotó una estupidez repentina, suficiente como para hacerse meter preso. Por culpa y por amor. Un amor no correspondido.

 

Este último acto de sacrificio de Wells puso a Thelonious al límite de sus capacidades. Fue el elemento final que logró convencerlo sobre el Proyect100. Desde que el muchacho fue apresado el Canciller no es el mismo. Su sonrisa hipócrita y el andar firme ya no aparecen tan seguido. Y las cosas que antes eran evidentes ahora se le escapan.

 

Un padre no asesina a su hijo si puede evitarlo. Así que al final Jaha acepta el plan de Abby. A pesar de la oposición del resto del Consejo, el Canciller (que ya ni siquiera simula estar en una democracia) aprueba sumariamente el Proyect100. El va a salvar a su hijo que también está a cerca de pasar la línea.

 

Un posible rescate de último momento.

 

Lo que no quita que en un par de horas tanto Clarke, Wells, y otros 98 jóvenes vayan a morir.

 

Acostumbrados a dilatar las respuestas y esperar que los problemas se solucionen solos, el Consejo espera que los jóvenes sobrevivan, y si es así, tal vez la élite también pueda hacerlo.

 

Jaha está sentado en su silla con las manos juntas sobre la mesa, mientras los demás consejeros se sientan. Detrás de él Marcus toma asiento con la mirada seria. Es un hombre cambiado, de barba incipiente con ojeras y una actitud mas independiente, Marcus empieza a hacerse escuchar. El remedo de democracia subsiste en el Arca sólo porque cada tanto él se planta y ejerce presión.

 

“Buenos días a todos, por favor vayamos directo al grano, ¿como vamos con la nave Han?” Sin más dilaciones y antes de que todos estén acomodados se inicia otra sesión secreta (todas lo son en el último mes) en la que se decide la vida y muerte de habitantes del Arca.

 

“Thelonious el Dropship está todo lo listo que puede estar, no hay mucho mas que podamos hacer, si queremos ganar tiempo necesitamos hacerlo urgentemente. Los sistemas funcionan relativamente bien, en sí el Arca va a dirigir la partida y el ángulo de reentrada va a determinar el lugar de aterrizaje. La nave va a frenarse todo lo que pueda con los retropropulsores, flaps y los paracaídas y eso es todo; la supervivencia de la nave está en manos de los dioses”

 

Jaha no sonríe, su hijo está en manos del destino, la suerte o lo que sea que decida la vida y la muerte de los hombres, y un hombre con poder no acepta fácilmente la falta de control sobre los eventos. Tampoco sonríen los demás, el Proyect100 es simplemente una locura, es la espera del milagro. Es un compendio de ideas de Jake con esperanzas de Abby. El único plan que se presentó porque los demás consejeros simplemente están entregados al destino. Jamás se opusieron a Thelonious, y jamás tuvieron ideas propias. Salvo Kim, cuyas ideas no pasan del genocidio o el golpe de estado.

 

“Bien, Iván ¿suplementos?” El abastecer a la nave fue una decisión difícil. Para que los 100 sobrevivan hay que proveerlos de alimentos, los cuales escasean a horrores en el Arca. Todo lo que se le de a los 100 se le quita a los otros 1950+ sobrevivientes del Arca.

 

“3 días de alimentos en raciones mínimas, es todo lo que pude cargar sin levantar mas sospechas, esto nos pone al resto en una situación dificilísima Thelonious, pero por otra parte son 100 bocas menos que alimentar acá arriba. La nave está abastecida de lo necesario, solo falta la tripulación” Iván, como los demás consejeros, odia al plan, pero un lugarcito muy dentro de su corazón espera que funcione.

 

“Abby, ¿los sensores están listos?” Dice Thelonious.

 

“Tenemos los 100 sensores listos, solo sirven para enviar los signos vitales, pero es todo lo que se pudo hacer. Simplemente no había material suficiente para nada más complejo. Salvo que hiciéramos 1 o 2 sistemas de comunicación completos. Apostamos a la cantidad no a la calidad. Si tan solo 1 de los chicos sobrevive una semana tenemos que pensar como vamos a evacuar al resto de los habitantes” Abby tiene razón, la discusión sobre el Proyect100 está agotada, lo está hace 1 mes, lo que falta es planear el escape del resto de los habitantes.

 

“Si, bueno eso sigue después sólo quiero cerrar esta discusión, ¿Kim?”

 

“El plan final está listo, la partida está preprogramada para que la reentrada los ubique en los alrededores del Búnker Presidencial, en el Dropship hay planos para llegar a Mount Weather en caso de que aterricen lejos y marcaciones de los lugares que podrían ser útiles y hayan sobrevivido al Apocalipsis, códigos de acceso a la compuerta principal del Búnker, planos internos y una lista con imágenes de los objetos necesarios para establecer contacto, Todo parte del plan original enviado por La Corporación hace 500 años para hacer retornar el Arca a la Tierra en caso de Holocausto Nuclear. No hay armas en la nave porque no creo que vayan a necesitarlas, no hay indicios de vida humana en el planeta ni espero que la haya después de 500 años y si los signos vitales son estables por una semana lo que sigue es el regreso del resto de nosotros al planeta, y si no lo son no tiene sentido agregar peso al Dropship. Como sea, todo está listo para la partida” Kimberley habla con serenidad y sin demostrar en ningún momento el terror que la corroe por dentro. Sus cientos de planes y maquinaciones para alcanzar el poder ahora dependen del éxito de los 100, algo totalmente fuera de su control.

 

“Bien, no retrasemos mas lo inminente. Si todos están de acuerdo, saquemos a los 100 y mandémoslos al planeta. Abby haz que el personal médico esté listo con los sensores para acelerar la partida, Kim no quiero testigos de esto. Yo voy a hacer una aparición por las zonas comunes como distracción. Wells me tendrá que perdonar pero no quiero despedidas que nos retrasen. Gente acá concluye la sesión”

 

* * *

 

La Colmena – Sección de celdas del Arca

 

Una hora mas tarde las puertas de las celdas dentro de la colmena se empiezan a abrir en grupos de a 10. Guardias y médicos esperan afuera con los sensores (pequeñas bandas metálicas con forma de pulsera gruesa) para ser puestos en las muñecas de los adolescentes y un juego ropa abrigada para el descenso.

 

Nadie recibe indicaciones de lo que pasa. Desde hace un mes el Arca está bajo estricto Estado de Sitio y las órdenes se acatan sin discutir o se pagan las consecuencias.

 

Clarke esta en cuclillas dibujando en el último espacio libre en las paredes de su celda. Hermosos dibujos al carbón de sueños e ideas sobre como debería ser la Tierra. Desde muy pequeña Clarke soñó con la Tierra, basado un poco en lo que vió y leyó en los libros gastados pero mucho mas en lo que su papá le contaba o le cantaba sobre ese mundo maravillo tan cerca y tan lejano.

 

La prisión no le hizo nada bien a Clarke. Con demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en su padre, en la traición de Wells, en la traición de su madre, del Canciller, su alma es un remolino caótico de emociones y recuerdos. Dibujar es lo único que le da un poco de paz. Eso y la certeza que en un mes cuando cumpla los 18 años todo su sufrimiento va a terminar. Va a reencontrarse con su padre en el mas allá. Esta vida miserable sin expectativas y con muy poco que disfrutar va a terminar de una buena vez.

 

La puerta de la celda de Clarke se abre y un guardia ingresa con el bastón de choque listo en la mano. “Arriba, es hora de salir, vamos apúrate”

 

Clarke no entiende lo que pasa, pero ser un Arqueano, es acostumbrarse a las órdenes. Su paso por la prisión le enseñó a no discutir, lo que no significa que a cada oportunidad ella se resista. Su prisión es solitaria, sin nada más que hacer que comer, entrenarse y dibujar. Lentamente deja el pequeño lápiz en el suelo y se levanta. Hay un desafío en su mirada. Debe ser la única que todavía conserva su espíritu de lucha. Su mente recorre el cuerpo del guarda tratando de organizar algún tipo de resistencia. Si su hora llegó ella no se va a ir sin dar pelea.

 

De repente gira su cabeza y algo muy parecido a una mano invisible la golpea en el pecho. En la puerta la espera su madre serena y con un objeto en la mano derecha y ese shock desmorona sus planes de resistencia. Clarke no escucha al guardia ordenarle que se saque el reloj y se ponga en marcha, su madre es la última persona que esperaba ver. No hay audiencia programada para revisar su condena, la cual no puede ser revisada porque su delito es de alta traición: intentar delatar la destrucción inminente del Arca es un crimen demasiado grande como para que la dejen vivir. Su madre sólo puede estar ahí para despedirse. Un último adiós. Lentamente Clarke sale de la celda como un zombie con los ojos pegados hacia su madre.

 

Clarke siente que el corazón está a punto de salirse, su estómago le da vueltas y las piernas le empiezan a fallar.

 

“¿Mamá? Que sign... todavía no tengo 18 años, no quiero morir mamá… por favor…” las palabras salen como entrechocándose en este momento de angustia y desolación.

 

Abby la silencia suavemente entendiendo lo que debe estar pasando por la cabeza de su hija. Mientras le quita el reloj de Jake de la muñeca y le coloca la cinta sensora inviolable trata de calmar a su hija tanto como a si misma. “Shhh, Clarke, corazón, esto es otra cosa, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero encontré una forma de salvarte. Hay una nave esperándote, junto al resto de los prisioneros van a ser enviados al planeta para empezar de nuevo. Este sensor va a decirnos si todo anda bien y pronto el resto de nosotros los vamos a seguir mi amor. Todo va a estar bien Clarke, todo va a estar bien”

 

Las palabras no son suficientes, Abby suavemente masajea los brazos de Clarke tratando de darle calma y seguridad. Es todo lo que puede hacer, no hay tiempo para nada ni para nadie. El reloj está corriendo.

 

“¿Nos van a enviar al planeta? ¿Acaso hay vida allá abajo? No entiendo nada mamá. Yo…” Clarke mira a su madre todavía sin entender, ya está retrasando al resto de los prisioneros y los guardias las miran como si quisieran electrocutarlas con los bastones, pero Abby es una consejera y aún queda una milésima de respeto en el cuerpo de seguridad del Arca.

 

“No tengo tiempo para explicarte hijita, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo tanto Clarke, y si todo sale bien pronto, muy pronto nos vamos a reencontrar, ahora es tiempo de irse hija mía” Abby abraza fuertemente a Clarke, un mundo de significado en un abrazo, el que tal vez pueda ser el último. Pero Abby confía, en ese último hilo de esperanza que pueda salvar a su hija.

 

“yo también te amo mamá” Y con esas últimas palabras Clarke sale escoltada hacia el Dropship junto al resto de los delincuentes.

 

* * *

 

Centro de Mando

 

El proyecto 100 es sin lugar a dudas un grito desesperado. Pero puede tener suerte y funcionar. Soñar no cuesta nada y si tiene suerte y funciona, si el planeta es habitable, bueno, Kim piensa que es hora de un cambio repentino de gobierno.

 

El centro de mando está casi vacío, salvo por la consejera Shumway, 2 controladores de se extrema confianza, y un joven guardia con el que Kim está charlando.

 

El guardia es Bellamy Blake, el único arqueano que tiene una hermana. Un hecho sin precedentes en los últimos 100 años.

 

Y ese hecho en donde los demás ven amor, orgullo, felicidad, Kim Shumway, la mayor hija de puta de todo el Arca, ve solamente la oportunidad de chantajear y obtener un beneficio.

 

Kim adora las oportunidades.

 

Bellamy no tiene la mínima chance de negarse. Si acepta el plan que le propone Kim casi seguro es hombre muerto, si lo rechaza es hombre muerto y su hermana también. Al menos al aceptar obtiene una partícula de esperanza.

 

“Blake, el plan es sencillo. Te cuelas en el pasillo 37B a las 4:59 AM, te paras a 1 metro de distancia, apuntas al pecho del Canciller, jalas el gatillo 1 o 2 veces, sales corriendo como si tu vida dependiese de ello, llegas hasta MECA en 1 minuto, te metes dentro de la nave que está por partir desde la exclusa 17 y listo. Una vez dentro nadie puede tocarte. Y la partida de la nave no puede detenerse” La voz de Kim es pausada y totalmente bajo control. Parece que está enumerando los turnos de las guardias y no ordenando un asesinato. Hasta hay una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

 

El plan realmente es sencillo. Si fuera mas complicado habría muchas mas cosas que podrían salir mal. El solo hecho de que Kim le entregue un arma de fuego a un chico de 20 años para que la dispare dentro de la nave ya es un riesgo gigantesco. La cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar si un solo disparo golpea una mampara en vez de a una persona, o si traspasa a la persona, es ridícula. Pero el que no arriesga no gana piensa Kim.

 

“Entendido. Estoy listo Consejera, esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no la voy a desaprovechar“ Bellamy extiende la mano derecha y recibe la pistola de parte de Kim. Es pesada. Bellamy jamás utilizó un arma tal. De hecho NADIE usó un arma de fuego en el Arca en sus 500 años de historia. El riesgo es demasiado grande. Una perforación en las paredes de las secciones del Arca provoca automáticamente descompresión instantánea y explosiva. Bien puede hacer estallar toda una sección. Y con el desgaste de la estructura del Arca hasta podría partirla en pedazos.

 

A Kim por supuesto esto no le importa. No le importa cuando dolor pueda causar. No le importa que planes horribles ponga en funcionamiento. Ella es un ser despreciable. Una verdadera monstruosidad con piel de humano. No tiene ningún prejuicio sobre el asesinato, menos aún conceptos éticos o piedad o misericordia. Si Bellamy muere, eso no importa. Si el Arca se parte, es un riesgo aceptable, considerando que es algo que va a pasar de todas maneras en 1 mes.

 

Ella simplemente quiere el poder absoluto. Ya sea por magnicidio o por azar. Y basada en el viejo proverbio terrestre “Dios ayuda a los que se ayudan a si mismos”, ella da inicio al plan.

 

La muerte de Jaha va a ser un shock que sólo quien esté en condiciones puede aprovechar. Kane no tiene huevos para suplantarlo. Abby está demasiado ocupada con el destino de su hija, y los demás consejeros son unos cobardes que jamás van a oponerse a nada que Kim intente.

 

“4:59 Blake, mas temprano y Jaha va a estar muy escoltado, mas tarde y no vas a tener tiempo para alcanzar la nave” Y con eso da por terminada la entrevista.

 

Bellamy se aleja por el pasillo principal mientras trata de consolarse. Nunca quiso llegar a esto. Nunca fue un chico violento. Pero ser miembro de la casta mas baja del Arca es una vida dura. Él tuvo que pelear para conseguir el puesto y robar alimentos para alimentar a su hermana. Está acostumbrado al sacrificio. Jaha va a morir para que su hermana viva. El hombre que asesinó a su madre sólo darle vida a su hermana ahora va a morir para que Octavia continúe viviendo. Bellamy no está alegre con la situación en la que se metió pero así son las cosas y el es un superviviente.

 

En el Arca siempre que alguien muere, es para que otro viva. Y eso lo tranquiliza un poco más.

 

* * *

 

Dropship – T -2 minutos

 

La nave de abastecimiento está muy recargada, dentro de u forma ligeramente ojival tiene desde fuera un aspecto horrible. Es un mero ensamblaje de partes. En un cuerpo central de tres niveles lleno de asientos se agolpan los 100 delincuentes y las paredes están llenas de suplementos sujetados malamente con cinturones de presión. No hay ventanas y la iluminación es la suficiente para desplazarse pero no para ver correctamente. Es obviamente un engendro ridículo que no parece seguro y no tiene muchas chances de sobrevivir.

 

Hace momentos un subjefe de seguridad dio indicaciones de que hacer durante el viaje y luego de él. Casi nadie le prestó atención. La charla mas importante de la vida de los 100 pasó sin pena ni gloria.

 

En el bullicio descomunal que reina ahí dentro donde prisioneros demasiado jóvenes no cesan de gritar y removerse y guardias histéricos no paran de amenazar y gritar a todo el mundo, Clarke parece ser la única persona sensata. Tal vez es por lo cerca que estuvo de morir momentos atrás, tal vez porque es la hija de su padre y su exterior logra demostrar una calma que no siente. Mientras trata de trabar su cinturón los vecinos de los asientos cercanos se agitan y vociferan y un imbécil (nunca falta uno) se suelta el cinturón de seguridad mientras le habla y se incorpora.

 

“¡Ey princesita, como es posible que te manden a morir con el resto de nosotros!” Grita el imbécil y Clarke simplemente lo ignora. La única persona que Clarke conoce está a varias filas mas atrás, es Wells y Clarke lo odia con toda la fuerza de su espíritu. Tal vez llegue el día que ella pueda perdonarlo. Pero en este preciso instante Clarke no cree que vaya sobrevivir hasta ese momento.

 

Y para agravar la situación es Wells quien trata de acallar al estúpido de turno realizando una demostración de machismo absolutamente inútil “Ey, déjala en paz idiota, o sino te la verás conmigo.”

 

“¡Uhhhh que miedo!, el cancillercito ya sabe como amenazar” el tono es burlesco pero desaparece rápidamente, reemplazado por una voz cargada de odio “Acá no está papi para defenderte idiota, en cuanto salgamos de esta te voy a enseñar respeto…” El idiota de turno mira con una furia asesina a Wells. Probablemente porque su encarcelamiento fue culpa del padre de Wells, y más seguramente porque alguien conocido, familiar o amigo fue ejecutado por el padre de Wells. Eso no es difícil. El canciller ejecutó a muchísima gente en el último tiempo.

 

“No necesito que nadie me defienda Wells, este imbécil no va a durar mucho como para llegar a molestarme” Clarke dice en voz alta sin mirar a nadie, con una voz llena de enojo y desprecio, por varios motivos pero principalmente por la evidente tentativa de Wells de pavonearse a su costa. Los chicos son ridículos piensa Clarke mientras vuelve a controlar la traba de su cinturón.

 

En el ínterin de la discusión entre ellos, los guardias abandonaron la nave y están a punto de cerrar la compuerta principal. En ese preciso momento se escucha un disparo ahogado y un minuto mas tarde un guardia muy joven salta por la compuerta que se cierra detrás de él. Segundos más tarde las trabas de seguridad que aseguran al Dropship al cuerpo del Arca se sueltan y un pequeño propulsor se activa durante unos segundos. La nave empieza su caída libre.

 

De repente la ingravidez se apodera de la nave y todos gritan agitándose y riéndose, el chico a su lado se suelta su cinturón siguiendo al idiota anterior. Creen que todo es diversión. Y la diversión termina minutos mas tarde cuando la nave comienza la reentrada al planeta.

 

La inercia reemplaza a la ingravidez y la vibración brutal junto con el calor y el ruido provoca que todo el mundo empiece a gritar desaforadamente.

 

Clarke está segura que van a morir. El resto de los chicos está demasiado ocupado llorando y gritando como para pensar en algo.

 

Todo pasa en un segundo. Tal vez fueron minutos pero aterrorizados como están no hay forma que lo puedan comprender.

 

En eso se activan los retropropulsores y los flaps de frenado. La nave clava los frenos de forma brutal y todo el punto está a punto de vomitar. Algunos lo hacen y dentro de la nave las cosas se vuelven terriblemente asquerosas muy rápido.

 

Cuando la nave comienza las maniobras de desaceleración y frenado (lo cual nadie esperaba), eso provoca que el imbécil Nº 1 se estrelle contra uno de las paredes y su cabeza estalle en pedazos, mientras que el idiota Nº 2 cae encima de Clarke. El dolor es increíble pero eso también significa que ella sigue viva.

 

Justo antes del frenado final las vibraciones provocan que un asiento se desprenda del suelo y el pobre diablo muere aplastado contra el techo de la nave.

 

Clarke no es de creer en dioses ni en el destino, nadie lo hace en el Arca; luego del Holocausto nuclear de la humanidad, los dioses y las religiones están todas muertas y sepultadas, además los habitantes del Arca descienden de científicos ateos o agnósticos recalcitrantes.

 

Lo que no quita que Clarke cierre los ojos y le pida al dios que siga vivo que la salve. Aunque más no sea por un rato. Ella no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

 

Su viaje aún no termina.


	8. El amanecer de una nueva era

Polis – Sala del Trono

 

 

Los clanes nunca cesan de dar problemas. De hecho, hace menos de 5 años los clanes estaban todos en un estado permanente de guerra y destrucción. Ataques y contraataques, robos, saqueos, envenamientos de pozos. La vida en la tierra era la supervivencia del más apto y no mucho más. Y tampoco tan así. Solo era supervivencia durante un tiempo breve y luego el final.

 

El clan más populoso siempre fue Trigedakru, simplemente porque su territorio posee mas defensas naturales y mayor capacidad de alimentar habitantes. El territorio mas grande es el de Azgeda o el de Sandkru, no se sabe bien porque reclamar territorios imposibles de habitar es ridículo e innecesario.

 

Si no se puede usar no pertenece a nadie. Es ridículo reclamarlos, pero esos clanes lo hicieron. Reclamaron un desierto de arena y otro de hielo. Aunque se puede habitar (y sobrevivir) una mayor cantidad de territorio hacia el norte que hacia el oeste.

 

Gobernar los clanes nunca fue fácil. Y hasta hace 5 años nadie los gobernaba a todos juntos. Sin embargo, la comandante lo logró. Lentamente. Violentamente. Astutamente. El cargo de la comandante fue durante 5 siglos y hasta hace meses atrás el de general de los guerreros Trikru. Sin embargo, gracias a Lexa, ahora es el de líder supremo, militar y político, de todos los clanes.

 

La comandante merece el respeto, obediencia, admiración de su pueblo, pues es gracias a ella, a Lexa, que la vida es muchísimo más fácil. También merece la envidia, odio y desprecio de los líderes de los clanes. Porque el ser humano es horrible. Porque no es suficiente con vivir en un mundo radioactivo y post-apocalíptico. Luchar contra el hambre y la miseria. La guerra y las enfermedades. La fauna mutante de dimensiones ridículas, o los humanos/monstruos de la montaña que secuestran y asesinan por diversión. No, siempre hay un caudal interminable de personas que envidian lo que no tienen. Gente miserable que lo que no son capaces de crear quieren destruirlo.

 

Y Lexa es la fuerza vital de la humanidad. Ella logró que inviernos brutales hayan sido sobrepasados con mínimas fatalidades gracias a una rápida campaña de envío de alimentos y abrigos desde las tierras cálidas hacia el norte. Veranos secos han sido paliados con pesca y caza desde el norte hacia el sur. Epidemias han sido controladas y su expansión limitada. Lexa lo hizo. Una y otra vez.

 

Lexa es fuente de vida en una tierra horrible y violenta.

 

El pueblo la ama. La adora, la venera. Porque solamente el que carece de todo, el que perdió lo poco que tenía, sabe valorar la entrega sincera y el amor incondicional de la comandante. El pueblo venera a Lexa, no a Heda, no al título, venera a la mujer-niña dadora de vida. Y los líderes de los clanes más viejos la odian precisamente por eso.

 

Esos líderes están demasiado acostumbrados a gobernar mediante el miedo, el odio y en base a tradiciones viejas que nadie sabe cuando nacieron ni para que sirven.

 

Hay un solo camino para esta gente. JUS DREIN JUS DAUN. La violencia es la única herramienta en su caja de soluciones. Y la usan una y otra vez. Son predecibles. Son repetitivos. Son obsoletos.

 

Por eso Lexa los derrotó en cada uno de las 40 batallas que libró. Por eso sus 200 intentos de asesinatos contra ella fallaron una y otra vez. Por eso sus pueblos los abandonan lentamente y emigra hacia los bosques del clan de los árboles.

 

Lexa es flexible. Lexa es leal hasta la muerte. Lexa es sabia. Y su pueblo lo sabe.

 

Esta es una nueva era que nace, y lamentablemente la anterior no termina de morir. Es un parto lento y doloroso. Clanes viejos que se resisten y traicionan una y otra vez sin llegar a la confrontación directa. Líderes ciegos que insisten una y otra vez con robar “el poder” de sus vecinos, en vez de mirar hacia el futuro y conformar una sola nación.

 

Y el enemigo eterno aprovecha cada una de esas acciones miserables.

 

La montaña maldita, vigila atenta a cada acción, cada traición y la usa en su provecho.

 

Lexa ha enseñado a su pueblo a adaptarse, a ser astutos. Pero las viejas formas no terminan de desaparecer. Sus mismos generales le reclaman por cada acto valiente e innovador, por cada vez que va más allá de las tradiciones. La siguen, acatan, cumplen las órdenes, pero no sin chistar.

 

Es un baile agotador que requiere un esfuerzo constante de parte de la comandante. Sus generales más fieles, los que sin duda darían su vida por ella, nunca cesan de dudar. De echarle en cara la violación a la costumbres.

 

En la sala del trono de la comandante en la capital de la coalición, Polis, Lexa está rodeada de sus generales más fieles. Anya, líder Trikru, Indra, General primero de Trikru y Gustus, General principal de las fuerzas de la coalición.

 

“Heda no hay duda, este es el mejor momento para atacar a Azgeda, sus tropas están dispersas, están totalmente relajados con la larga paz que vivimos. Un ataque concentrado y todo el norte será nuestro” Gustus repite su discurso por milésima vez. El hombre es obtuso pero constante. Él no cree que la paz sea una finalidad sino la excusa para el próximo ataque. El no deja de ver a la comandante como la niñita que sacó de Trigedaton hace 15 años.

 

“Esta discusión terminó hace años Gustus. Si no respeto mis propias órdenes no puedo esperar que los demás lo hagan. La paz de la coalición debe durar. Es la única forma de fortalecernos contra la montaña y sus monstruos. Además cualquier concentración de fuerzas por mínima que sea no va a pasar desapercibida. Nia tiene casi tantos espías en polis como yo en su territorio. Tengo un plan para lidiar con ella pero va a llevarme años…”

 

“Años yongon (aprendiz), no es algo con lo que uno pueda contar, ya has sobrevivido mas tiempo que todos los comandantes anteriores pero lo único cierto en nuestra tierra es la muerte. La coalición es fuerte ahora, tú eres fuerte ahora. Mañana es un día que podemos no alcanzar a ver” Anya siempre ha sido fatalista. Cada día de entrenamiento entre ella y Lexa ha sido así: muchísimo ejercicio y una dosis de nociones fatalistas. Lexa ha llegado a pensar que su guerrera (mentor, tutor y maestro) no ha tenido jamás un pensamiento alegre.

 

Anya puede hablarle francamente a Lexa sólo porque están en privado entre los 4. Ninguno de los generales osa llamar por su nombre a la comandante en público y mucho menos decirle yongon, o niña, cualquier palabra afectuosa. Es un espacio de intimidad y camaradería que dura muy poco siempre y que permite robar minutos de afecto a una vida plagada de asperezas.

 

Y luego, mirando a la única persona que no ha hablado “Indra solo falta que me digas que mis caminos son peligroso, y nuestra discusión va a ser EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA que la semana pasada. Esta es mi última voluntad. No va a haber guerra, no una que yo inicie violando mis reglas. _Ai laik Heda_ , y mi palabra es la ley. Ahora por favor discutamos cosas más importantes. ¿Alguna novedad desde el oeste?” Lexa repite este repertorio una y otra vez. Sus generales saben que sigue. Los problemas no dejan de existir y la forma de analizarlos es siempre la misma, oeste, sur, este y norte. Guerras, problemas nuevos, comercio, natblidas, mutantes y bandidos y la montaña; siempre la montaña al final.

 

“No hay ninguna novedad Heda en ninguno de los clanes, los espías no reportan movimientos significativos, hemos descubierto un asesino Azgeda intentando entrar a Polis y un de sus espías queriendo entrar en TonDC, pero eso es todo y sinceramente no se porque lo siguen intentando. Lo único nuevo son 3 muertos por la niebla mortal y 5 capturados por los Ripa.” Gustus abre y cierra el debate de novedades eficientemente. Al final los hombres caníbales que brotan de la montaña siempre cierran las novedades. Son muchos, son constantes, y son brutales. Al estar tan cerca de la montaña Trigedakru y Horsekru siempre son los primeros afectados por los secuestros y las muertes. Pero no son los únicos. Todos los clanes pierden a alguien al menos una vez por mes.

 

Esta son las únicas oportunidades en que Lexa y sus generales hablan mucho. El camino del guerrero y la vida en la tierra hace que la gente no malgaste en palabras. Con gestos basta y sobra. Pero gobernar precisa de información y decidir precisa de dar órdenes claras. Por eso mismo son estos sus generales de confianza. Por eso Lexa se puede mostrar UN POCO mas relajada frente a ellos.

 

“Organicen una nueva batida masiva en el borde de la niebla. Que esté lista en 3 días. Por lo menos vamos a evitar mas secuestros por un tiempo” Lexa sabe que ninguna solución es definitiva hasta que la montaña no caiga y sus monstruos no sean aniquilados. Pero la alternativa es rendirse y Lexa simplemente no sabe como hacer eso. Rendirse, claudicar, pedir clemencia para ella ES MORIR. Heda solo conoce un camino y es hacia delante.

 

* * *

 

Polis – Amanecer Rojo

 

De alguna manera, por esas cosas del destino, la humanidad sobrevivió un holocausto nuclear. Millones de seres vivos no lo lograron. Países enteros desaparecieron bajo las marejadas y el nacimiento de nuevas montañas.

 

La humanidad sobrevivió, apenas, robando segundos al destino, arrastrándose bajo cielos de cenizas y lluvias radioactivas. Aquellos condenados que nadie quería, que nadie cuidaba, aquellos que padecieron horrores durante siglos de manos de reyes, presidentes y empresarios fueron los únicos que pudieron sobrevivir al aire libre. ¿Una burla del destino, Karma, o algo más?

 

La humanidad sobrevivió también dentro de búnkeres, pero esos hombres jamás volverán a ver la luz del sol. Sus cuerpos débiles albergan unas almas putrefactas. ¡Ah la ironía! Sobrevivir horrores sólo para volverse la pesadilla de los demás.

 

Varias especies sobrevivieron, apenas. Ya sea porque sus depredadores desaparecieron o porque sus mutaciones las fortalecieron, 500 años mas tarde el mundo ve a los grandes felinos dominar al mundo una vez más.

 

Muchas cosas sobrevivieron al Apocalipsis, los dioses del mundo antiguo NO FUERON UNA DE ELLAS.

 

Ya sea porque nadie puede creer en dioses después del fin del mundo, o porque la gente estaba muy ocupada sobreviviendo como para acordarse de cuentos y leyendas sobre personajes ficticios, el recuerdo de las religiones del mundo se hundió en el abismo del olvido.

 

No hay sacerdotes, ni pastores ni nada tan poco productivo en el planeta. Las necesidades son tan elementales que aquel que no aporte algo útil al grupo rápidamente queda abandonado… y muere.

 

Pero donde haya un hombre, habrá miedo. Y para calmar ese miedo la solución es salir de la ignorancia o inventar alguna respuesta creíble. Y ese lugar lo ocupan las abuelas con el don que cada tanto aparecen entre los clanes. Nadie cree en ellas, no realmente. Lo sobrenatural es una pérdida de tiempo en este mundo tan brutal y menesteroso. Y la mayoría es un fraude, que el resto de los clanes no tarda en descubrir.

 

Salvo una de estas, la abuela Mae. Ella no le contó a casi nadie su “don” cuando lo descubrió. Su familia nunca salió a propagar su existencia. Y la abuela es una excelente cocinera y tejedora. Útil, sabia, prudente. Así es como llegó a vieja.

 

La abuela Mae vive a 2 días de Polis hacia el sur en una aldea perdida con menos de 40 miembros. La aldea es parte de Trigedakru y está casí al borde del océano del este.

 

Una buena mañana la abuela Mae se levanta y sin decir nada a nadie se va caminando hasta Polis. En la puerta de la ciudad la abuela le pide al guardia que la lleve a ver a la comandante porque tiene algo urgente que decirle. Por supuesto el guarda no la lleva hasta la comandante, si fuera tan simple, la comandante estría muerta hace muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo acompañan a la abuela Mae hasta las puertas del palacio de la comandante donde le presentan a Eli, la encargada de la casa y es a ella a quien la abuela le transmite su sueño.

 

Luego de presentarse la abuela comienza a decir sin ceremonias “A veces sueño con cosas que pasaron, otras que están pasando lejos de acá y algunas veces, muy pocas, con cosas que van a pasar” Mae habla lentamente y sin todo el show que suelen desplegar los charlatanes. Mira a los ojos de Eli y se expresa con claridad. Eli simplemente levanta una ceja.

 

“Nunca suelo contar lo que sueño porque si es el pasado a nadie le importa, si es el presente no puedo hacer nada para avisar y si es el futuro entonces cada uno debe enfrentar su destino. Pero esta vez es diferente, porque nos afecta a todos” Mae continúa y sus palabras penetran paulatinamente en la mente de Eli. Su actitud ya no es de rechazo sino de alguien que escucha atentamente.

 

“Según mis sueños mañana nacerá un sol rojo, señal de una gran batalla sangrienta por venir. Pasado mañana caerá una estrella. Esta estrella será especial, tendrá gente en ella, esa gente causará mucho dolor a nuestro pueblo y también felicidad, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento. Si estas palabras se cumplen, por favor dígale a la comandante que hay un sueño más que tengo que contarle, voy a estar en el mercado todas las mañanas, al 4er día me iré de vuelta a mi aldea, gracias Eli” y así tan extrañamente como llegó se aleja del palacio a paso lento.

 

Eli, no suele ser tan maleducada, pero hay algo en las palabras de la abuela que la dejaron perpleja y a la vez la hicieron olvidar de sus maneras. La abuela no esperó a que ella le prometa que le va a transmitir lo que dijo. Depende de Eli si alguna vez la comandante se entera.

 

La abuela Mae tiene otro sueño esa noche. Un sueño poderoso y absolutamente intrigante. Mae sueña con un mar de fuego, con olas de fuego que arden el mundo, con un caballo de fuego que galopa imparable y con una mujer rubia de ojos azules que camina entre las llamas. Este sueño es tan extraño que Mae no se lo va a contar a nadie.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente el sol naciente es de color rojo sangre y lo primero que hace Eli cuando lo ve es salir corriendo a la cocina en donde seguramente estará la comandante desayunando ligeramente antes de empezar el día.

 

“Heda” alcanza decir antes de apoyar las manos en la mesa para recuperar el aliento.

 

La comandante la mira intrigada, es absolutamente impropio de Eli andar corriendo por el palacio y mucho menos seguirla hasta la cocina. Pero hace tiempo que Lexa dejó de cuestionar las pequeñas demostraciones de afecto de su pueblo. Si esto le hace bien a Eli, pues que lo haga.

 

“Heda necesito decirle algo y necesito que me escuches hasta el final” Eli piensa que tiene que explicarse, pues ella jamás fue una persona supersticiosa y lo que tiene que contarle puede sonar increíble o ridículo.

 

“Sha Eli, continúa”

 

“Jamás creí en historias de fantasmas. Tampoco creo en los dioses. Si algo parece extraño probablemente no sea para tanto y lo que pasa es que no sé como funcionan las cosas del mundo. Esto necesito decirte Heda, porque necesito que sepas que no soy una supersticiosa que se acuesta pensando en cuentos y mitos” Esto es suficiente como para atraer el interés de la comandante que afirma ligeramente con la cabeza.

 

“Ayer a la mañana una abuela de nuestro clan, Mae, vino desde su aldea para contarte unos sueños que tuvo. Cuando la vi casi la echo porque no dejo que ningún charlatán se acerque a este lugar” Eli mira intensamente a la comandante como queriendo asegurarse de que Lexa comprenda que una circunstancia extraordinaria la empuja a hablar. Que no es una criatura tonta que se asusta con la primera charlatana que le cuenta cuentos para asustar.

 

“La abuela dijo que hoy nacería un sol rojo” Eli levanta una ceja notoriamente, esperando que Lexa note el gesto antes de proseguir. Lexa ya vio al sol rojo y su ceño se estrecha ligeramente mientras vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza para que Eli siga hablando.

 

“También dijo que mañana caería una estrella, una estrella especial, con gente dentro, y esa gente causará mucho dolor a nuestro pueblo y también felicidad” Después de decir todo esto Eli respira profunda y sonoramente. Ya está, todo lo que tenía que decir lo dijo y dejó bien en claro que no es algo que suele hacer pero que esta vez no tenía opción.

 

“¿eso es todo? Veo que la abuela te causó una gran impresión. Si acertó con el sol puede acertar con la estrella. Si no es así Eli, no quiero que te preocupes. Estas cosas pasan” Mientras Lexa habla pausada y mansamente con sus manos hace un gesto como desechando las preocupaciones para mas tarde. Hay una seguridad en sus palabras con la que intenta confortar a Eli.

 

“Heda, si la segunda parte también es cierta, si cae una estrella y si en ella vive gente, Mae dijo que te va a esperar hasta pasado mañana para contarte sobre otro sueño. Ella va a estar en el mercado. Yo… Heda, pido disculpas si parezco asustada o insegura, pero nunca vi un sol rojo, y tampoco conozco a nadie que sueñe el futuro y se haga verdad” Eli hace un gesto con la cabeza como despidiéndose de la comandante y se da vuelta para alejarse, pero se detiene un momento en el umbral de la cocina.

 

“Si llega a ser cierto, yo confío en ti Heda para protegernos de todo mal” Y con una sonrisa se aleja hacia sus tareas.

 

_Todo el mundo espera que enfrente situaciones imposibles y salga victoriosa. ¿Que puedo hacer yo para evitar el mal que esta gente caída del cielo en una estrella ardiente pueda causarnos? Como si no es suficiente con los clanes y la montaña, ahora tengo que lidiar con gente del cielo. Pffff… Pero ese es un problema para mañana, hoy tengo que sostener la paz en la coalición._

 

Lexa se levanta de la mesa con su apetito perdido, y respira profundamente, tratando de juntar fuerzas para soportar el día por venir. Todos cuentan con ella, todos esperan que ella cargue el mundo en sus hombros y lo haga girar.

 

El problema es que Lexa lo hace, cada día, sin chistar.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente casi antes del amanecer Lexa sale al balcón para tomar aire. Presa de sueños intranquilos que nunca dejan de acosarla Lexa empieza su día con un nudo en el pecho. Piensa en las palabras de Eli, en su fe ciega en la comandante. Piensa en la lucha cotidiana en las reuniones de los embajadores de la coalición, en la demanda permanente para atacar a la montaña y en la respuesta negativa que siempre tiene que dar. Y en el recuerdo imborrable de las muertes que pesan en su alma.

 

Al este, a lo lejos amanece un sol rojo.

 

Arriba en lo alto de la noche un punto de luz se enciende de repente y comienza su viaje hacia el planeta. Como una estrella fugaz que se enciende y avanza hacia el oeste a una velocidad de mil demonios perdiéndose en el horizonte durante varios minutos hasta que vuelve a reaparecer por el este incendiando el cielo con un juego de luces diferente a todo lo que Lexa conoce.

 

Como si diese la vuelta al mundo y al pasar por el sol rojo se hubiese prendido fuego.

 

La estrella aumenta su despliegue de llamas y luces y parece que va a caer justo en Polis.

 

Pero pasa de largo y cae no muy lejos de ahí. Todavía en territorio Trikru piensa Lexa.

 

El golpe de la onda sonora creada por el Dropship golpea el aire despertando a todo ser vivo en la coalición.

 

Eli se levanta de un salto con el impacto sónico y sale corriendo hacia la habitación de la comandante esperando que nada le haya pasado. Ella hace esto cada vez que hay ruidos extraños en el palacio. Esté o no esté la comandante. Eli sabe que ella no tiene ningún derecho para hacerlo, pero la comandante y su seguridad es lo más importante en todo el planeta para Eli. Y aunque no sirva para mucho, ella canjearía con gusto su vida para salvar a la comandante.

 

Al llegar a las puertas de los aposentos de la comandante ella ve a ambos guardias que están firmes, agitados y con cara de asombro. Ellos tampoco saben que fue ese ruido. De pronto las puertas de la pieza se abren y la comandante mira a Eli con su cuerpo rígido y su cara de “comandar”.

 

“Eli, ve a buscar a la abuela y tráela hasta la sala del trono”

 

“Dile que Skaikru ha llegado”

 

* * *

 

Sala del Trono

 

“Buenos días abuela creo que es hora de que nos conozcamos. Déjennos a solas” Lexa ordena a los guardias que abandonen la sala mientras ella le dirige una mirada serena y firme a Mae. Lexa no se quita la máscara de la comandante porque necesita que Mae sea absolutamente sincera con ella. Hasta ahora sus dos sueños se han cumplido y lo que sea que traiga el tercero pone muy nerviosa a la abuela.

 

“Heda, es un honor saludarte. Hace un tiempo que tengo el mismo sueño. No se lo conté a nadie porque los sueños suelen estar destinados a personas específicas y yo normalmente no las conozco. El amanecer rojo y la estrella ardiente están destinados a todos los clanes por eso vine a contártelos” Mae no pierde tiempo para empezar a contar lo que tiene que decir, pero está dando rodeos para explicarse porque lo que sigue es bastante mas que un sueño, es literalmente una profecía. Y los Grounders no creen en profecías.

 

“Habla con la verdad abuela y te escucharé. Hasta ahora tus sueños se han vuelto realidad. Pero todo puede cambiar.”

 

“Sha Heda. El tercer sueño sólo te incumbe a ti. Al principio, las primeras veces que lo soñé no reconocía las personas involucradas. Antes de ayer cuando vine a Polis volví a soñar pero esta vez el sueño no tenía sentido. Al ver caer la estrella hoy me di cuenta que todos están unidos” Mae hace una larga pausa como para tomar fuerzas. “Voy a empezar con la estrella”

 

“En la estrella que cayó vive gente. Soy suficientemente vieja como para haber escuchado que en el mundo antiguo, antes de las bombas, había gente que subía en maquinas voladoras hasta el espacio. Probablemente mi sueño tenga que ver con los hijos de los hijos de esas personas. Así que _gente que habita en una estrella_ sea una forma de decir hombres que vivieron los últimos 5 siglos en el espacio” A Mae nunca le gustaron los charlatanes, y lo que dice, muy fácilmente puede ser tratado como charlatanería. Por eso se pasó la última semana pensando como decir estas cosas de una manera que no suene ridícula.

 

“Sha Mae, antes del Apocalipsis había gente habitando en el cielo, así también lo aprendí yo, por favor continúa” Lexa relaja ligeramente sus hombros, notando la intención de la abuela que trata de sacar todo lo fantásticos de por medio y dejar solo información cruda. Una ligera sonrisa brota en la comisura de sus labios.

 

“Luego soñé con una de estas personas. Una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Una mujer fuerte y valiente. Una mujer que no se rinde. Cada vez que cae se vuelve a levantar. Una mujer que será tu enemiga, y que luego será otra cosa. Mis sueños se me mezclan, a veces la soñé cubierta de mugre y pequeña en el bosque, otras la soñé grande y luminosa con una corona de fuego. Otras veces la soñé bañada en sangre con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas” Mae se detiene a tomar aliento mientras mira intensamente a la comandante. Está claro que la persona de la que habla le causó una gran impresión. Mae espera que las palabras “enemiga y otra cosa” hayan sido percibidas por la comandante. No hay forma sencilla de comprimir sus sueños en palabras pero ella hace lo mejor que puede.

 

“Parece una mujer extraordinaria, será un honor tenerla de enemiga Mae” Lexa comenta con una sonrisa y una ceja muy ligeramente levantada, no es fácil impresionarla con adjetivos y cuentos. Lexa mide a las personas por sus actos no por las opiniones de los demás.

 

“Es algo más. Ella es una reina poderosa. Va a liderar a su pueblo contra el nuestro Heda. De sus manos brotan llamas y va a hacer arder a nuestro pueblo. Eso lo vi claramente. Pero hay compasión en sus ojos. Ella es diferente a nosotros, no tan apegada a las reglas. Sabe cuando perdonar y cuando castigar. He visto esos ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor. Y también de amor…” la abuela mira curiosamente a Lexa tratando de discernir si la comandante se percata hacia donde va la discusión.

 

“Ella… va a incendiar a nuestros enemigos. Yo la he visto derritiendo hielo y rocas con sus llamas. Parada en el medio del bosque… agarrada de la mano a una guerrera magnífica de ojos verdes. Ambas, rodeadas por un anillo de luz que forma un ocho, derrotarán a los enemigos…”

 

“Abuela me parece que estás intentando decirme algo y no lo estoy entendiendo ¿esta reina del cielo me va a derrotar con fuego que brota de sus manos?”

 

“No Heda, a pesar de que empezarán como enemigas, luego, juntas las dos van a derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Ella no vino a destruirnos, no a Trikru al menos. Vino a destruir a los enemigos de nuestro pueblo, pero por sobre todo, a tus enemigos Heda. Y vino para reinar entre nosotros, junto a ti… Todo esto es lo que soñé, y creo que es importante que tú lo sepas Heda. Hay un mundo de fuego por venir y tú seguirás siendo la líder de nuestro pueblo en esta nueva era. Pero no estarás sola”

 

“Vaya, vaya. Bueno Mae, si la mitad de tus sueños se vuelven realidad, creo que podemos quedarnos tranquilos de que nuestro pueblo va a sobrevivir. Pero esto es demasiado fantástico abuela. Yo quisiera verte en un mes para contarte que es lo que descubro sobre la estrella que cayó esta mañana y si trajo gente dentro de ella…” Lexa hace un gesto con la mano como dando por concluida la charla. Los cuentos y las leyendas sirven para un propósito y este cuento no parece tenerlo. Lexa ya escuchó bastante y es hora de ponerle un fin a las fantasías matutinas, ella tiene una coalición que dirigir.

 

“Lamentablemente Heda yo no viviré para saberlo. No creo que pasen muchos días hasta que llegue mi hora. Esto también lo soñé” Mae habla como si lo que acabase de decir no fuera tremendo, como si su muerte inminente valga lo mismo que la llegada del próximo verano “Si es verdad lo que soñé, nuestro pueblo tendrá 2 Hedas. Si es mentira, con la que tenemos estamos muy pero que muy bien” y con una cara de calma y paz Mae se despide de la comandante.

 

Lexa pierde la máscara de seriedad ni bien Mae se da vuelta para salir de la sala. Sueños de 2 Hedas juntas liderando a la coalición, hielo y rocas derretidos, una nueva era de paz, una reina caída del cielo y la propia muerte de Mae. Lexa grabó a fuego cada una de las cosas que dijo la abuela. Tal vez no lo haya demostrado pero Lexa prestó atención a cada gesto, a cada inflexión de la voz de Mae. Si no lo demostró habla más del autocontrol de Lexa que de la falta de atención. Todo suena como un misterio cubierto de esperanza. La mujer detrás de la máscara devora ansiosa las novedades, el velado anuncio de la reina de fuego que va a ser parte de la vida de la comandante. La líder enmascarada solo entiende el anuncio oculto de batallas victoriosas contra viejos enemigos. Si una mínima parte de la profecía es verdad, Congedakru será mas fuerte, y la paz se mantendrá.

 

Si vive una reina de fuego en esa estrella ardiente, primero va a tener que arrodillarse ante la comandante antes de librar batallas en su nombre. No importa que valiente o poderosa sea.

 

Ella es la comandante, nadie pelea en nombre de Lexa.


	9. Este mundo viejo y terrible

Zona de aterrizaje del Dropship

Planeta Tierra - 28 días antes de la caída.

 

Hay una palabra en inglés que describe perfectamente un aterrizaje a la vez efectivo y accidentado, “crashlanding”, sobre todo cuando hay más de accidente que de aterrizaje. Eso es exactamente lo que pasó con el Dropship.

 

Los flaps de frenado aerodinámico saltaron por la tensión. Las placas térmicas se partieron y cayeron. Los paracaídas aguantaron lo justo antes de desgarrarse en jirones inútiles. Las antenas de comunicación fueron arrancadas en algún punto de la atmósfera. Y los patines de aterrizaje quedaron totalmente enterrados en el suelo. El Dropship lo logró. Apenas.

 

Antes de la partida todos los condenados tuvieron que soportar un video instructivo pregrabado en donde el Canciller Jaha explicaba “la misión” que se les encomendaba. Una de las tantas idioteces que la élite hace para negar la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

 

Los condenados no fueron enviados a la tierra a cumplir ninguna misión. Fueron arrojados a una muerte cierta aunque postergada. Nadie podría sobrevivir el aterrizaje. Nadie debería sobrevivir en el aire radioactivo de la superficie del planeta. Eufemismos es todo lo que le queda al Consejo ya que ni siquiera pueden controlar sus destinos. Para el Consejo, Ejecución y Misión es exactamente lo mismo.

 

Pero de todas maneras Jaha habla de misión y de planes. Organizar unas cuadrillas de exploración, recolectar los recursos incorporados a la nave. Afianzar la posición. Dirigirse hacia un Búnker. Establecer contacto. Esperar.

 

Las chances de supervivencia de los condenados eran de un poco más del 0%. Así y todo lo lograron. Si tan solo supieran la tremenda suerte que han tenido.

 

Pero los condenados son menores de edad, púberes saturados de hormonas y de una nueva sensación de libertad. Maestros del antiguo arte de tomarse la vida en broma hacen de cuenta que todo es una gran aventura.

 

Salvo Clarke. Ella está absolutamente conciente de los peligros por venir en esta tierra putrefacta y post-apocalíptica. Conciente de la muerte que acecha al Arca a cada minuto de cada hora que falta hasta la ruptura final. De la muerte que acecha a los condenados en un mundo que no conocen y del que sólo una pared de metal los separa.

 

La nave fue enviada desde una órbita geoestacionaria de tal manera que su aterrizaje tuviera lugar en el lugar correcto (cercanías de Mount Weather) a primera hora de la mañana, de forma de que los chicos tuviesen todo un día de luz para alcanzar la montaña.

 

Minutos después del “aterrizaje” todos los condenados sobrevivientes se sueltan los cinturones y salen corriendo hasta el nivel inferior de la nave en donde se encuentra la compuerta de salida, charlando y alborotando. Saltando y riendo, totalmente inconcientes de que una mínima fisura en la estructura de la nave podría significar la muerte por envenenamiento radioactivo.

 

Delante de todos está el guardia Blake que saltó dentro de la nave a último momento antes de la partida. Mientras se reencuentra con su hermana, Octavia, la única hermana en todo el Arca, y mientras todos esperan ansiosos la apertura de la compuerta, Clarke trata de lidiar con el idiota Nº 2, Finn que no cesa de demostrar un interés ridículo en la rubia (“hola me llamo Finn y creo que vamos a ser grandes amigos” - ridículo) y con su ex amigo Wells (“lo siento Clarke, siento haberte lastimado, siento que hayan apresado a tu padre por mi culpa” – “Wells, tu padre no apresó al mío, lo asesinó, es hora de que entiendas que no estoy ofendida, simplemente te odio con cada célula de mi ser”) que trata de postularse en el guardia y salvador de Clarke. Infructuosamente.

 

Abriéndose paso hasta la puerta, seguida por Finn y por Wells (que todavía no entiende la frase “no te quiero ver te odio con todo el alma”) Clarke empuja hasta estar delante de todos “Alto. No podemos simplemente abrir las puertas. El aire podría ser tóxico”

 

Bellamy deja de abrazar a su hermana y le dice a Clarke “Si el aire es tóxico, estamos todos muertos, de todos modos.” Y antes de que nadie lo detenga presiona el panel de apertura de la compuerta.

 

Todo el mundo aguanta la respiración mientras una luz cegadora penetra dentro de la nave forzando a todo el mundo a cerrar los ojos hasta acostumbrarse.

 

El mundo de afuera es maravilloso. Verde, celeste, limpio, brillante, con olor a puro, a vida.

 

Octavia Blake, la niña que no debió nacer es la primera en salir de la nave. Es la primera arkadiana en pisar la Tierra en 500 años. Y mientras levanta la vista al cielo grita desde lo más profundo de su ser:

 

“¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA PERRAS!”

 

* * *

 

Luego de un par de horas de deambular por los alrededores todos los condenados (el nombre parece agradarles cada vez más a los chicos y chicas, tanto que piensan llamar a la nave “El maldito lugar” = Damn/Damned : Maldito/condenado “Damn place” o el Hogar de los condenados “Damn Home”, todavía están indecisos al respecto) comienzan a volver a los pies del Dropship.

 

Pasada la novedad del nuevo mundo y de la muerte postergada, Clarke volvió a la nave para hacer un relevamiento de todo lo que poseen y lo que necesitan. Escoltada muy a su pesar por Finn y por Wells

 

Dentro de la nave, en el segundo nivel, en un compartimiento diminuto, estaba guardada una versión escrita del plan del Canciller, con mapas y brújulas, además de fósforos y un cuchillo de supervivencia.

 

¿Por qué estás tan seria, princesa? Finn parece que ha hecho su misión agradarle a Clarke, hasta el momento solo logra molestarla. Clarke ODIA que la llamen princesa, porque le recuerda a su padre que la amaba tanto, y le recuerda a los demás que la llamaban así para hacerle notar su origen privilegiado, su sangre de élite tanto como sus privilegios cotidianos. Comida, ropa, educación, destino de líder.

 

“No es que muriéramos en el aterrizaje o algo por el estilo” Finn le dedica una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

 

“Prueba a decirle eso a los dos chicos que intentaron seguirte los pasos, saliendo de sus asientos, y que ahora decoran el nivel con sus sesos en las paredes” Clarke no está para sonrisas, ni para charlas fugaces. Su madre tiene las horas contadas, todos tienen las horas contadas en el Arca.

 

“No te gusta que te llamen princesa, ¿verdad, princesa?”

 

Clarke no le presta atención y camina unos metros fuera de la nave hasta un descampado sosteniendo el mapa abierto. Una cosa queda claro, no todo salió bien

 

“Ey Finn, ¿Ves ese pico de allí?”

 

“Sí princesa, que pasa con eso”

 

“Ese pico es Mount Weather. Eso significa que hay un bosque lleno de radiación entre nosotros y nuestra próxima comida” Clarke está harta de los demás chicos y sus tonterías, de Finn y Wells y sus excesos de ‘atención’ Clarke está demasiado consiente de todo lo que le sucede desde hace un mes, el hecho que hayan sobrevivido al aterrizaje es un verdadero milagro, pero no la salvación.

 

“Maldición. Los genios que nos mandaron hasta acá nos dejaron en la montaña equivocada.”

 

* * *

 

Es hora de planificar el próximo paso. Hay 99 bocas que alimentar y los recursos del Dropship no van a durar más que un par de comidas.

 

“¿Ves? Mira. Estos somos nosotros. Aquí es donde tenemos que ir si queremos sobrevivir.” Clarke trata de explicarle a Bellamy los pasos a seguir. Mas que nada para mantenerse ocupada que por otra cosa. No puede ir sola. Necesita que todos los acompañen. Si tiene que conseguir recursos es imposible que ella los acarree para todos. Y Clarke, siendo quien es, siendo la hija de sus padres, no puede aceptar que los demás sufran inanición, por más que la odien, por más que sean idiotas, por más que no tengan un futuro en el planeta.

 

La paz duró demasiado. Desde el momento en que aterrizó, Bellamy demostró un interés superior en lograr el liderazgo del lugar. Su llegada (es el “condenado” 101) como su ropa o la falta de la pulsera de control de signos vitales provocó un par de preguntas incómodas que él supo rechazar al repreguntar tonterías o simplemente actuar como un prepotente.

 

Por otro lado está Wells, el hijo del Canciller. Canciller que condenó a cada uno de los 100 a una muerte injusta. Canciller que asesinó a la madre de Bellamy, como así también a los padres de una docena de los condenados. Hijo elitista de un Canciller elitista. Por todos los cálculos posibles, la paz duró demasiado.

 

“Que te pasa princesa, por que tan preocupada, estamos en la superficie. ¿No es suficiente bueno para ti?” Bellamy hizo su misión confrontar con Clarke y Wells desde el momento que los vio desenvolverse con seguridad y autocontrol. Esa pose de superioridad que tanto odian los demás.

 

“Tenemos que encontrar Mount Weather. Escuchaste el mensaje de mi padre. Esa tiene que ser nuestra primera prioridad.” Wells, el inocente, el bondadoso, nunca supo cuando callarse.

 

“A la mierda con tu padre y su banda de privilegiados. ¿Quién piensas que estás al mando aquí, tú y la princesita?” Insulto, prepotencia y violencia, la receta mágica de los organismos de seguridad para garantizar el control de las discusiones. 5 siglos y la humanidad no avanzó un ápice en el arte de la comunicación entre los guardias/policías y las demás personas.

 

“¿Crees que nos importa quién está al mando? Tu nombre es Bellamy ¿no?, bueno Bellamy tenemos que ir a Mount Weather no porque lo dijera el canciller, sino porque cuanto más esperemos, más hambre tendremos y más difícil será.” Clarke siempre fue la voz de la razón. En las clases siempre ganaba los debates. Bellamy no lo sabe porque su educación ha sido limitadísima, dedicando casi todo su tiempo a cuidar y entretener a su hermana, y a trabajar arduo para conseguir comida.

 

“¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraremos sin suministros? Somos 99 almas Bellamy, 99 bocas que alimentar, 99 chicos sin conocimientos de este mundo, con raciones limitadas, sin agua, sin lugar donde dormir. Si realmente quieres estar a cargo del lugar, HAZTE CARGO, organiza partidas de reconocimiento, haz que busquen fuentes de agua potable, haz que busquen alimentos. Tenemos suficiente alimento para hoy, mañana tal vez y no para mucho más. Bellamy el hecho que hayamos sobrevivido al aterrizaje es maravilloso. Pero si no nos ponemos en movimiento los demás chicos van a empezar a morir de inanición en un par de días y mucho antes que eso por deshidratación. No nos enviaron al planeta a pasear. Nos condenaron a muerte y está en nosotros postergar nuestra ejecución. Y ahora basta, ya tuve suficiente de tus insultos y prepotencias. HAZTE ÚTIL O HAZTE A UN LADO.”

 

Con cada minuto que pasa la paciencia de Clarke se diluye. Con cada minuto las chances de ver a su madre otra vez se escurren como arena entre los dedos.

 

“Estamos a una caminata de 32 kilómetros, ¿ok? Así que si queremos estar allí antes de que oscurezca, tenemos que irnos ya.” Clarke le habla a Finn y a otros 2 chicos que se le sumaron (muy a su pesar, pero necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener). Si los chicos están tan interesados en merodear a su alrededor, bien podrían darle una mano.

 

Pero el nuevo líder de los condenados es un obtuso, obcecado, con un ego sobredimensionado para sus escasas capacidades intelectuales. Necesita tener la última palabra, y desde que le disparó al Canciller, necesita que nadie lo descubra. Necesita poder, necesita control. Y nada mejor para lograrlo que una demostración de mando.

 

Merodeando cerca de donde está Clarke no pierde la oportunidad para intervenir y hacer valer su rol de auto impuesto líder de los 100.

 

“Tengo una idea mejor, vayan ustedes, encuéntrenlo por nosotros.”

 

Y levantando la voz para que todos los demás chicos lo escuchen. “Dejemos que los privilegiados hagan el trabajo duro por una vez.”

 

La referencia es música para los oídos de los demás que en un solo bullicio grita “¡Sí. Sí. Sí!”

 

Clarke cree, ilusamente, que puede razonar con el muchacho. Ese es su primer error del día.

 

“No estás escuchando. Necesitamos ir todos. El plan es ponernos todos a salvo, no traer la montaña hasta acá. Necesitamos alimentos y medicinas para 99 personas. El Búnker está a 32 kilómetros de distancia, con suerte para cuando lleguemos hasta allí va a ser de noche. No hay forma que 4 personas traigan los recursos para el resto. Es una locura. Este lugar está en el medio de la nada. No tenemos como defendernos. El bunker fue pensado para resistir una guerra nuclear y sigue en pie después de 500 años. Es el mejor lugar para nosotros. No podemos traer el búnker hasta acá, tenemos que ir todos hacia allá”

 

Nadie la escucha. Rubia, privilegiada, hija de 2 consejeros. Clarke posee todas las cualidades equivocadas para su nuevo hogar.

 

* * *

 

La partida de exploración

 

Inmediatamente después del despliegue de testosterona de Bellamy, Clarke consideró que ya era suficiente. Lo que sea que el chico quiera hacer con el campamento seguramente le va a costar la vida a los demás. Clarke odia la situación. Pero no puede convencer al resto de que son unos idiotas. No puede tratar de razonar con ellos. No la conocen. No entienden lo que pasa, pero aún, no les importa. Todo es una broma para los 100. Y Clarke simplemente no tiene tiempo que perder. Cada minuto cuenta.

 

Por un lado Finn y ella fueron a buscar un par de mochilas para poder cargar suministros para la expedición. Agua, alimentos, el cuchillo y el mapa. Una linterna de LED que increíblemente funciona.

 

Mientras tanto fuera de la nave Wells no la tiene fácil. Su idea de acompañar a Clarke no está dando resultado. Ella lo odia, total y completamente.

 

También lo odian todos y cada uno de los 100. No lo conocen, no saben de su alma pura, de su pasión por el ajedrez, de su mirada atenta, de su ser cálido y sincero. Sólo saben que es el hijo del Canciller. Y eso es más que suficiente.

 

Entre Bellamy, el idiota de Murphy, Atom y Dax, han decidido hacerle la vida imposible. Murphy por ejemplo le propuso batirse a muerte. Divertido el muchacho.

 

Finn logró salvarlo a último momento. Y a Bellamy le empieza a molestar todo lo que tenga relación con Clarke. Su mente primitiva ya está desarrollando planes de asesinato.

 

Por otro lado está la hermana de Bellamy. Octavia. Él subió al Dropship para “cuidarla”. La visión paternalista y protectora que solo cuadra dentro de su mente.

 

La protección para unos es sumisión y control para los otros. Es castración de libertades. Es el lazo que lentamente ahoga al esclavo. Bell ve a su hermana como una extensión de si mismo. Ella le debe la vida, respeto, obediencia y sumisión.

 

Para una persona que literalmente pasó su vida encerrada en un agujero en el suelo, eso es simple, lisa y llana esclavitud. Su vida no puede pasar de encierro a prisión a esclavitud. Si hay alguna chance de cambiar eso ella la va a tomar.

 

Ahora que están en la tierra, ahora que hay miles y miles de kilómetros de tierra para todos lados, por donde correr y respirar y saltar y vivir, la sola idea de someterse al dominio de su hermano es una locura inaceptable. Ya no están en el Arca, las reglas han cambiado.

 

Bellamy cree que es un buen hermano, cree que lo que hace es bondad.

 

Octavia siente que su hermano no la valora como persona, como mujer, como ser independiente. Su hermano la ve, la ama, pero no la respeta. Ella es una cosa que le pertenece. Y Octavia pasó una vida horrible, una prisión horrible, y una condena a muerte. Eso es suficiente para decir basta, acá estoy, y soy libre.

 

“He terminado de seguir órdenes. Tengo que divertirme, Bell. Tengo que hacer alguna locura solo porque puedo, y nadie, incluido tú, va a pararme.” Mas temprano que tarde los hermanos van a chocar. Por el momento Octavia opta por los ojitos saltones y la boca haciendo pucheros. Sirve, el método consigue resultados. Eventualmente eso no va a ser suficiente.

 

La primera partida de exploración consiste en Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper y Monty. El dúo dinámico. Amigos hasta el final. Que hacen un “auto choque los cinco” por cualquier tontería. Jasper tiene una pinta a Tribilín el perro amistoso. Con sus gafas enormes y su pelo largo. Monty es el compañero de aventuras. Clarke no piensa que sea el equipo adecuado para enfrentarse a un mundo nuevo pero es lo que hay.

 

La caminata es larga pero amena. Siendo como son, unos perfectos ignorantes de la vida en el planeta, caminan haciendo ruido y por los lugares incorrectos, ya demasiado lento, ya muy rápido. Y hablan. ¡Oh! Como hablan. Sobre todo Jasper y Monty, y Octavia, o mejor dicho A OCTAVIA. La chicha es linda y los chicos son jóvenes… y tontos.

 

“Las flores no son venenosas. Son medicinales, calmantes, en realidad.” Dice Monty

 

“Su familia hace todos los fármacos del Arca.” Dice Jasper, esperando impresionar de alguna forma a la morena.

 

“Oigan, chicos, ¿podrían intentar mantener el ritmo?” Clarke está demasiado conciente de la distancia hasta el Búnker. Demasiado atenta al hecho de que no saben como sobrevivir en un bosque. En el planeta entero en verdad.

 

“Vamos, Clarke. ¿Cómo puedes aislarte de todo eso?” Dice Finn tratando de abarcar en el gesto todo, el planeta mismo.

 

“Bueno, es simple. Me pregunto, "¿por qué no hemos visto ningún animal?". “Tal vez es porque no hay ninguno. Finn”. “Tal vez ya hemos sido expuestos a suficiente radiación como para matarnos.”

 

“Aunque es muy bonito. Vamos apúrense, no quiero que nos agarre la noche en el bosque.” Hay que reconocerle a Clarke su obstinación en mantenerlos vivos.

 

El resto sacude la cabeza ante la visión pesimista, pero le hacen caso.

 

Horas más tarde el grupo ya tiene un ritmo constante y ameno. Sin el peso de las discusiones y las tensiones del campamento los chicos están más relajados. Absorbiendo la imagen maravillosa del planeta, mientras ríen y charlan.

 

“Oye, ¿sabes lo que me gustaría saber? ¿Por qué enviarnos aquí después de 500 años? ¿Qué cambió?” Pregunta Jasper, a nadie en particular.

 

“¿A quién le importa? Me alegra que lo hicieran. Me desperté pudriéndome en una celda, y ahora estoy rodando por el bosque.” Dice Finn, realmente contento de estar finalmente libre… y cerca de Clarke.

 

“Tal vez encontraron algo en un satélite, ya sabes, como un viejo satélite meteorológico o...” La respuesta de Monty es cortada de plano por Clarke.

 

“No fue un satélite. El Arca está muriendo. Y al nivel poblacional actual, allí les queda un mes de vida, tal vez dos ahora que nos hemos ido. No hay comida suficiente. No hay aire suficiente. Y aunque lo hubiera el Arca se va a terminar partiendo de viejo. No es que importe mucho si no lo hace. La radiación espacial evita el nacimiento con vida de los niños y animales y lentamente acorta la nuestra. El Arca está muriendo y no hay nada que puedan hacer para salvarlo.” Clarke habla pausadamente. Con seguridad, cada paso marcando sus palabras. Después de sus palabras el grupo cae en un silencio ominoso.

 

“Así que ese era el secreto por el que te encerraron, por el qué te mantuvieron aislada y ¿ejecutaron a tu padre?” pregunta Finn. Asombrado al enterarse todo lo que sabe Clarke. De lo imbuida en el día a día del consejo que está.

 

“Mi padre fue el ingeniero que descubrió todo. Pensó que la gente tenía derecho a saberlo. El consejo no estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo público. Ni mi madre. Tenían miedo de que causara pánico. Íbamos a hacerlo público, de todas formas, cuando Wells...” Clarke no sigue, el recuerdo es demasiado reciente, demasiado doloroso.

 

“¿Qué, se volvió contra tu padre?” Pregunta Monty

 

“De todas maneras, la guardia apareció antes de que pudiéramos… Es por eso lo de hoy. Es por eso que nos enviaron aquí. Eso es por lo que merece la pena correr el riesgo. Incluso si todos morimos, al menos consiguieron más tiempo para el resto.” A cada palabra Clarke parece más sabia a los ojos de los demás. De cierta manera, ella está cargando en sus hombros con un peso demasiado grande. Demasiada madurez para alguien tan joven. Lentamente el pequeño grupo la acepta como líder, aunque aún no lo saben.

 

“¿Van a matar a más gente, verdad?” Pregunta Jasper

 

Clarke solo afirma con la cabeza. La revelación cae como un baldazo de agua fría para todos.

 

“Bien. Después de lo que me hicieron, digo, que se vayan todos…” dice Octavia. Ella no tuvo una vida como los demás. Su condena no fue por alta traición, o robo, o hackeo, o la caminata espacial de Finn. Su condena a muerte es por haber nacido.

 

“No quieres decir eso Octavia. Tenemos que avisarles, a todos, tenemos que hacerles saber que el Arca está muriendo. Es lo que dijo mi padre. Y de alguna forma pienso hacerlo”

 

Un poco mas adelante en un descampado pasta un ciervo, es una imagen tierna y hermosa. El grupo hace silencio y se agacha para aproximarse lo máximo posible. El ciervo es esbelto, delicado… y tiene dos cabezas.

 

La imagen es como un golpe físico en el cuerpo de los chicos. Todos saltan en el lugar e incluso Clarke cae sentada. El planeta ofrece demasiadas sorpresas. Nadie dice nada. Callados siguen caminando un largo trecho hasta que recuperan la confianza y se relajan un poco más. Entrando en un bosque se sienten mas seguro y se ríen de lo que acaban de ver.

 

Mientras charlaban y caminaban el grupo sale del bosque y se encuentra con un riachuelo poco profundo. Es un remanso en un codo y la imagen es sobrecogedora. Hay grandes rocas y un agua transparente, en donde el cielo celeste sin nubes se refleja en las ondas que murmullan. Los chicos se detienen a la vez totalmente boquiabiertos. El planeta no deja de asombrarlos.

 

“Maldita sea, amo la Tierra.” Jasper siempre sabe como romper la tensión

 

“¡Oh! Santo... Octavia, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?” Dice Clarke

 

Octavia...

 

Octavia es tan imprevisible como el planeta. Sin mediar palabras se quita la chaqueta y los pantalones quedándose en ropa interior mientras se tira al río. Todos están atónitos. Tanto por la locura como por el cuerpo escultural de la morocha.

 

“Espera. Aquí no debería haber ningún río.” Dice Clarke, muy conciente de repente de que si hay un río no marcado, es porque el mapa está desactualizado ¿Qué pasa si el río es mas ancho, o si hay un abismo que les impide llegar a la montaña?

 

Mientras Octavia chapotea alegremente en el riachuelo y el grupo trata de desvestirse para acompañarla. Clarke repara en un movimiento demasiado raro como para ser natural. En el río hay algo que se mueve y se dirige hacia Octavia.

 

“Octavia, sal del agua.” Todos la miran con cara ‘eres una aguafiestas rubia’

 

“¡Sal del agua ya!”. “¡Octavia!”

 

Tarde, lo que sea que hay debajo del agua agarra firmemente a la morena sacudiéndola para todos lados.

 

“- ¿Qué demonios es eso?“ Pregunta Monty

“- Tenemos que ayudarla.” Dice Clarke mientras su cabeza trabaja en miles de ideas a la vez para poder salvar a la chica.

 

Pero Finn actúa primero, sin mucho pensarlo tira una gran roca en un lugar distinto con tal de atraer la atención del monstruo que atrapó a Octavia. Lo que tiene un efecto inmediato, el monstruo relaja un poco su sujeción. “Si lo distraemos, podría soltarla. Ayúdenme.”

 

Inmediatamente de esto todos tiran piedras al mismo lugar y el monstruo suelta a Octavia, Finn se arroja al agua y la rescata. “Funcionó. La ha soltado.” Y nadando hasta ella le pregunta “¿Puedes ahora llegar a la orilla?”

 

En la costa los chicos le avisan que el monstruo ya se dio cuenta de que las piedras eran piedras y que su comida está tratando de escapar, “Está volviendo, apúrense, Va derecho hacia ustedes, chicos. Vamos. Vamos. Continúen”.

 

Estuvo muy cerca. Evidentemente el planeta es un lugar terrible y uno tiene que andar con cuidado.

 

En los brazos de Finn, Octavia se da cuenta de que las cosas estuvieron muy cerca de terminar en tragedia “Gracias. Gracias.” Le dice a Finn con ojos tiernos.

 

“Te vas a poner bien.” Le responde Finn.

 

Mientras Monty le da un codazo a Jasper “Anótalo para tu... próxima vez, salvar a la chica suma puntos” La sonrisa de los dos es enorme.

 

* * *

 

En el campamento de los condenados las cosas están muy tensas. El juego de poder entre Bellamy y Wells está alcanzando un punto de no retorno. Sólo para no confrontar Wells acepta ir a la nave y retirar los cadáveres de los 2 chicos que fallecieron en el aterrizaje. Solo porque es un gran tipo accede a darle una sepultura digna. Las primeras dos tumbas de los condenados. A este ritmo van a haber mas tumbas que chicos.

 

Pero es imposible pasar desapercibido. Todos quieren un bocado de Jaha, y ser el hijo de Jaha es lo más cercano que tienen para desquitarse.

 

Todos lo empujan. Todos lo insultan. Todos le faltan el respeto. Nadie le dirige la mínima palabra de aprecio. Ni siquiera Clarke. Y eso es lo peor del mundo para Wells.

 

Bellamy decidió hacer de Wells el pivote en el que asentar su poder. El hecho de haber disparado a su padre no lo desanima, al contrario, refuerza su deseo de que nadie, nunca, por ningún motivo le avise al Arca que el planeta es habitable y que el magnicida Bellamy Blake está sano y salvo acá en el planeta.

 

El primer paso para Bellamy es asegurar que nadie en el Arca baje al planeta a buscarlo. Por eso organizó un “sáquense las pulseras y sean libres” tipo de fiesta. No le costó mucho, los chicos tienen muchas ganas de sacárselas precisamente porque las personas que los encarcelaron dicen que tienen que tenerlas. Cumplir órdenes apesta.

 

“¿Quién es el próximo?” dice Bellamy mientras organiza una especie de fila india para sacarle las pulseras a los 100.

 

“¿Qué demonios están haciendo?” Wells no puede creerlo. El chico está realmente haciendo todo lo posible para joder el viaje.

 

“¿Qué es lo que parece? Nos estamos liberando”

 

“¿liberando? Parece que quieres conseguir que nos maten a todos. El sistema de comunicación no funciona. Estas pulseras son todo lo que tenemos. Quítalas y El Arca pensará que hemos muerto, no podrán seguirnos.” Wells está indignado. No hay que ser un genio para entender que los 100 no van a sobrevivir solos mucho tiempo. No hay que ser un genio para saber que el Arca no va a durar mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, precisamente, Bellamy es lo opuesto a un genio.

 

“Ese es el motivo, Canciller. Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, ¿no?” Bellamy trata de ganarse el apoyo del resto de los chicos… y lo logra.

 

“¡Sí!” gritan unos cuantos

 

“¿Crees que esto es un juego? No son solo nuestros amigos y padres los que están allí arriba. Están nuestros agricultores, nuestros médicos, nuestros ingenieros.”

 

Y hablándole al resto. “No importa lo que él os diga. No podemos sobrevivir aquí por nuestros propios medios... y además, si en realidad es seguro, ¿cómo pueden no querer que el resto de nuestra gente venga aquí abajo?” Error. Los chicos están todos montados en la mentalidad rebelde y no entienden razones. No entienden que la muerte los acecha. Que sobrevivir un día no es lo mismo que seguir vivos largo tiempo. Que el Arca se desintegra y que todos los 2000 arkadianos tienen las horas contadas.

 

 

Pero Bellamy la tiene clara “Mi gente ya está aquí abajo. Esas personas allá arriba tienen encerrada a mi gente. Esas personas mataron a mi madre por el delito de tener un segundo hijo. Tu padre lo hizo.” Los ojos del guardia destilan odio. Y nadie puede culparlo. Solo que el odio está dirigido a la persona incorrecta ¿o no?

 

“- Mi padre no escribió las leyes.” Dice Wells

“- No. Pero él las implementa.” Bellamy está decidido a hacer de este momento un pilar en su ascenso al poder de los 100. “Pero se acabó, no aquí. Aquí, no hay leyes.”

 

“- Sí. Sí. - Genial.” Gritan todos

 

“Aquí, hacemos lo que queremos siempre que nos dé la gana.” Y dándose la vuelta confrontando con Wells “Bueno, no tiene que gustarte, Wells. Incluso puedes intentar pararlo y cambiarlo, mátame si te atreves.” La mirada asesina lo dice todo. Bellamy quiere venganza. “¿Sabes por qué?”

 

“Haremos lo que queremos.”

 

“¡Haremos lo que queremos!”

 

“¡HAREMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS!”

 

* * *

 

Después del susto, los chicos tratan de descansar y juntar fuerzas para ir hasta la montaña. Evidentemente cruzar el río no va a ser fácil, con monstruos de las profundidades acechando a los incrédulos. Por el momento descansan y admiran el paisaje. Lidiarán con el próximo problema cuando lo encuentren.

 

“Bastante guay, ¿eh?” Finn le pasa una cantimplora con agua a Clarke. La imagen de los alrededores es imponente, bueno, cada imagen desde que aterrizaron es imponente. Verdes absolutos con cielos abrumadores, con mariposas gigantes que revolotean por todos lados. El planeta es una serie ininterrumpida de esplendores y maravillas.

 

El día, el primer día de los condenados en el planeta, es simplemente despampanante. La temperatura justa, el cielo despejado. La brisa suave. La luz brillante. Y todo el vibra con sus tonos de verde, vede musgo, vede bosque, verde brillante. Es muy fácil perderse en los pensamientos al rodearse de tanta belleza.

 

“¿Fuiste al río?”

 

“Supuse que merecía la pena perder un dedo o dos.” “Toma un poco.” El chico está flirteando. No necesitaba ir al río, todos tienen un poco de agua en sus cantimploras todavía. Pero así como Jasper intenta conquistar a Octavia, Finn lo hace con Clarke.

 

Clarke le hace caso porque la lucha de Octavia con el monstruo la agotó. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Además su cuerpo está habituado a un nivel de esfuerzo distinto. La gravedad planetaria empieza a dejar su marca.

 

“¿A eso le llamas un sorbo?” Dice Finn sonriendo ante el sorbo precautorio de Clarke. “¿Crees que esto significa que nos van a crecer dos cabezas a todos?”

 

Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre Clarke se permite sonreír.

 

“¿Qué te parece? Se puede reír.”

 

En eso llega Octavia “Vamos. Tienen que ver esto.”

 

Mas adelante hay un estrechamiento del riachuelo y lianas colgando desde ambos lados. Es el lugar perfecto para intentar un cruce.

 

Los chicos se preparan para saltar. Más que nada juntando coraje.

 

“Tú querías ser el primero. Ahora deja esa actitud. Monte Weather espera. <… _y Octavia observa…_ >” Monty se da el lujo de dar el peor apoyo moral del mundo. Octavia observa y Jasper está prendado. Perdió bastantes puntos contra Finn con el monstruo y ahora tiene que recuperarlos. La lucha recién comienza piensa Jasper.

 

“Solo espera hasta el apogeo, y estarás bien.” Dice Monty

 

“El apogeo de los indios, ¿verdad?” Jasper es un idiota nato.

 

“Apogeo, no apache.” Aclara, Finn.

 

“Sí, sí, capitán. Nos vemos en el otro lado.” Dice Jasper respirando sonoramente un par de veces mientras todo el grupo aguanta la respiración.

 

Un segundo después Jasper se lanza al vacío con todas sus fuerzas y cruza sobre el riachuelo. Al llegar a la otra costa, se suelta y cae parado sobre una roca plana. Éxito.

 

“¡Sí! ¡En el apogeo! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!” Jasper grita desaforado con las manos alzadas al cielo, como si hubiera ganado el partido más importante de su vida. Que la chica que te gusta esté frente tuyo y te aplauda sonoramente colabora bastante con la sensación de triunfo.

 

“¡Lo has hecho, Jasper!” con las manos haciendo un hueco Monty lo felicita desde lo lejos.

 

“¡Sí! ¡Uuuuuhhhaaaa!” Grita Jasper mientras aplaude, ahora es el turno de los demás de cruzar el riachuelo.

 

“Vamos, princesa. Estás preparada.” Le dice Finn, guiñándole un ojo.

 

“Vamos, ¡Clarke! ¡Lo tienes!” Dice Monty.

 

“¡En el apogeo!” Le grita desde el otro lado Jasper. Que no deja de gritar. “¡Lo hicimos!” en eso encuentra un cartel que indica que están cerca del Mount Weather. Alzándolo bien alto Jasper se lo muestra al grupo

 

“¡Mount Weather!” Gritan los chicos. “¡Sí!” “¡Sí, Jasper!”

 

En ese momento y hacia la derecha del grupo, un silbido sordo sale desde la vegetación. Una flecha negra vuela directo hacia Jasper y lo impacta un segundo mas tarde en el medio del pecho. Un tallo negro con unas plumas blancas asoman del pecho sangrante del chico. Jasper mira con ojos desorbitados el extraño objeto que lo invade. Y sucumbe.

 

“¡Jasper!” Gritan todos y en ese momento unas enormes figuras borrosas brotan del bosque, lo agarran debajo de los brazos y lo llevan hacia la espesura. Un segundo mas tarde y ya no está.

 

“Vamos. ¡Vámonos Clarke!.” Le grita Finn a Clarke que está petrificada en el lugar sin entender que acaba de pasar. Mientras ella no sabe que hacer que no sea gritar el nombre del chico. “¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!” Pero no hay tiempo. Si quieren sobrevivir tienen que volver al campamento de los condenados y avisarle al resto. “No Clarke, no podemos hacer nada. Vamos hay que avisarles a los demás le dice Finn” a su lado Monty luce devastado.

 

El retorno dura la mitad de tiempo que el viaje de ida, el sentido de urgencia y peligro los domina. No hablan mientras vuelven. Apenas hacen ruido. Aprenden rápido. Una hora atrás todo era paseo y tonteras. Ahora el planeta le mostró su verdadero rostro. Animales mutantes y habitantes asesinos. Monstruos en los ríos y peligro a cada paso. No están preparados, nunca lo estuvieron.

 

Al llegar al campamento Clarke no deja de notar que fácilmente los escuchó desde cientos de metros de distancia y que nadie la detuvo, ni la controló, en un momento y ella está en el medio del lugar mirando fijamente a Bellamy.

 

Todo el mundo se calla. La mirada de Clarke es seria y de absoluto autocontrol.

 

“¡NO ESTAMOS SOLOS!”


End file.
